


Senior Year

by MorganVictoireBlack



Series: Then. Now. Forever Series [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AEW - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), ROH - Freeform, Rewrite, TNA, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganVictoireBlack/pseuds/MorganVictoireBlack
Summary: "Its either WWE High, AEW College or TNA Academy. Your choice but we are moving to America" these were the words that echoed through the mind of wrestling crazy teenager Morgan Devitt the night before she moved to another country. Her senior year would be spent making new friends and finding her place. (Part 1 of Then. Now. Forever Series)
Relationships: AJ Lee/CM Punk, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Summer Rae, Justin Gabriel | PJ Black/Layla, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Then. Now. Forever Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948921
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of one of my older stories. 
> 
> I only own Morgan Devitt and the storyline. All other rights got to the wrestlers and promotions mentioned. No copyright is intended.

“Its either WWE High, AEW College or TNA Academy. Your choice but we are moving to America” spoke Morgan’s mother Alexz, the mother of three determined her family wasn’t going to be broken apart in such away. Those same words echoed in Morgan’s head throughout the night, as if to remind her of the decision she had to make. The decision was only made that little bit harder when she knew when going back to school she would be in her senior year. Instead of having the summer holiday to remember, filled with stories to tell her friends, she was packing boxes and suitcases. Ready for the long trip across the pound to Florida. The midnight haired teen, had been looking forward to picking out her prom dress and overcoming the challenge of finding a prom date, instead she was to pick out a new school and face the challenge of making new friends. As well as once again facing the challenge of finding where she fit in. Morgan could only shake her head when remembering the trouble she had in her currently school with such a challenge, only feelings of dread awaited her now. 

Morgan Devitt wasn’t your average seventeen year old. Instead of having big dreams to become an actress or own her own business like her siblings, she wanted to become a professional wrestler like her father before her. Except she had the dream of making it to one of the mainstream promotions and making a name for herself, leaving behind a legacy. She had natural midnight hair, icy blue eyes and pale skin, her wavy hair reaching her hips with ease. She had her own sense of style, refused to accept a label someone wanted to stamp her with. To Morgan, her style was her own. She was happy to be the opposite of her older sister. Instead of listening to One Direction, Taylor Swift and other artists in the pop genre, she was more into the rock and mental music, finding the lyrics meaningful and worth listening to. The older music being her preferred choice. 

As this precise moment Morgan was sat on her twin bed looking through the brochures for the three schools, her parents had narrowed down for her. She had already made her mind up, sending the admin of the school a professional email informing them of her choice to attend their school. Although she had yet to inform her parents or siblings of her final choice. The midnight haired teenager could recall doing her research, finding out all three school picked out by her parents, specialised in wrestling, something she was thankful for. As she had figured out it was her parents way of helping her along with her chosen career path. Even now Morgan could recall going to visit the schools to visit and get a first hand experience of the schools. That being what had narrowed her decision down a little more with her final decision coming after doing a lot more thinking on the subject. 

“Morgan. Dinner is on the table” called Alexz, shouting up to her youngest daughter. She knew Morgan didn’t want to go, her only brother in Chris didn’t want to go either. Like Morgan he had been looking forward to things, his first year at college. Instead he ended up breaking up with his long time girlfriend in Jemma and had to choose another college in the country the entire family were making the life changing move to. When Morgan finally got downstairs, she was met with the familiar sight of boxes crowding the living room, her father and brother around the table, where as her mother wondered the kitchen as if preparing the normal apple pie for afters. Maddy her oldest siblings being nowhere to be found, although she could guess she was still sulking in her room, as she had been for most of the summer. 

The Devitt ate in silence, as was normal for the family of five. The conversations only beginning once they had finished. The dinner routine being the only thing to remain the same, when everything else had seemingly changed over the summer. Chris was still heartbroken over the end of his relationship, but tried to act as if it didn’t bother him. Where as Maddy was all to happy to make her complaints about leaving everything she knew including her friends behind, even stating she didn’t see the point of the move to Florida. 

“So have you two decided which school and college you want to attend?” asked Charlie, the proud father of three. In his mind his family was perfect, he couldn’t have asked for a more loving wife or better children than the ones he had been blessed with. Although he knew neither of his kids wanted to move, he and Alexz had made the decision to better their chances of achieving their dreams, something only Chris had thrust far realised. He had always taken a special interest in what his kids wanted to do, yet he always seen himself in his youngest Morgan. He knew for all three of them to achieve their dreams, they would be better off across the pound. Especially his girls. He could recall being amazed when Chris had found colleges around the state they were moving to, even being ecstatic when Morgan was offered a place at all three schools she had visited. 

“I’ve decided to attended University of Florida. It’s the best Florida has to offer and the best one for the course I wanted to take” responded Chris, still a little down but he knew there was no arguing. He wanted to study business and media, so he could one day start his own business. “I put my application in a few days, I got a response earlier today. I got a place” added Zack, cheering up a little bit upon informing his family he had been accepted at the university he was hoping for. He could still recalling being gobsmacked when he read over the email. The table coming alive with congratulations for the middle child. It suddenly becoming clear he was looking forward to leaving now he had a sense of direction for his future. 

“WWE High” muttered Morgan when the room fell into silence. Maddy seemed even more annoyed than before about leaving, as if she was hopping one of her siblings would be like her and not make any plans. “I chose WWE High. The facilities were more advanced and the staff seemed so much kinder than the other ones” explained the midnight haired teenager, a small smile appearing on her lips as her parents caught on to what she was saying. “I sent them an email last week” finished the youngest member of the family, even now she could recall receiving an email from the deputy head, informing her of all the things she could possibly do, from after school clubs to activities during the day. To her it sounded perfect, especially when it was a school that prioritised wrestling as a main subject. Once again the table erupted with life, only Maddy seemed quiet, almost as it dawned on her she had to do something if she was to bring her childhood dream true. 

Once the meal was completely finished Alexz took the dishes away, beginning to clear away the mess, with the help of her husband. Where as Maddy stormed off upstairs without uttering a single word to anyone, Chris and Morgan on the other hand opting to finish the last bits of their packing before getting an early night. Both determined to be ready for the big day that loomed over the family. Charlie chuckling to himself as he thought over the reactions each of his children would have upon realising their new family home, wouldn’t be the one himself and Alexz had shown them but one completely different and far bigger. 

Moving Day 

The next day come around within a blink of an eye. Alexz and Charlie woke up their three children at dawn, so they could get on with their morning before heading off to the airport. Morgan had sent her friends one final goodbye message the night before, in tears as she did so and promising to keep in contact. A sad smile being brought to her lips to read the messages she received back from some of them and the sarcastic ones from the others. Like Chris and Maddy she had been instructed to put together a little bag with important things in. Morgan had chosen her laptop, phone and small photo album. Upon reaching the living room, her parents informed each of them what the overall plan for the day. 

“Maddy, Morgan you two will be going with your mother to the new house. Where as me and Chris will be joining you tomorrow after we’ve made sure the removal men all the furniture and the house is ready for the next owners” spoke Charlie, seeing how Chris tiredly nodded sitting down at the family table with a mug of coffee. Where as Maddy merely huffed, still in a rotten mood about leaving, but knew she had no other choice. None of her friends were willing to put her up when she was unemployed and her family had sold the home on. “You girls will be travelling first class and your rooms have already be picked out and decorated to your standards” added the father of three, in his mind and that of his wife, the house they had chosen was perfect. It was in a nice neighbourhood, a large garden with a swimming pool, each bedroom had access to a bathroom although they knew Maddy would complain about her one, as she would have to share with Chris. 

Before long it was time for the family to say their goodbyes for the time being. The taxi had arrived to take the girls to the airport. The long twelve hour flight awaiting them. Maddy spent the duration of the car ride texting her friends and complaining once again. Where as Morgan listened to her music and watched as the scenery went by, almost as if she was memorising it now she was leaving the country to live somewhere else. Alexz on the other hand, made sure she had the money to pay the taxi driver and all the things needed for herself and both girls to board the plane. Passport and plane tickets. Upon arriving there was only a short wait for their flight, to which Maddy wondered off into the newsagents, determined to find something that would interest her during the long flight, picking up things to snack on as well. 

Morgan on the other hand began to wonder what the school would be like, or at least its students. She already figured there were different groups as there were with every school. Cheerleaders, Jocks, Stoners, Rockers, The ones people avoid, Nerds and Popular as well as the Loners. She imagined each would have a specific spot around the school where they would gather during breaks and lunch. Even their own table in the cafeteria. Each year would be split into tutors, each with a separate home room, just as she could guess there would be some wicked pranksters roaming around the school, waiting and planning their next prank. The only thing Morgan really had to worry about, was finding her place amongst a sea of students whom had known each other for years. She had to find an entirely knew set of friends. 

When the plan landed that night, the three women wasted little time in exiting the plane, relieved to finally be able to properly stretch their cramped legs. Their first stop being baggage and then a trip through security. From there it was the rental to they could get a car. The warm heat hitting all three of them the moment they stepped outside. Maddy seemingly perking up upon noticing the rain she had grown used to in England had been replaced with the beach weather she loved so much. Alexz wasted little time in ushering her girls into the car, following them in moments later as she typed the address into the satnav provided. Their route taking them past shopping malls and parks as well as amusement parts and a few high class hotels. When they pulled into a drive way, Chris and Charlie were already waiting for them, having caught a shorter flight. Both men with large grins on the lips. Both having overseen the movers putting the things in each room. Charlie wasting little time in hugging with wife and daughters, Chris doing the same with his two sisters and mother mere moments later. 

Morgan and Maddy both stunned by the size of the house to serve as their new family home. Upon the family of five entering they walked into a small hall, stairs leading up to the next floor, a large archway either side of the stairs and under neither the landing. One of the archways leading to an open plan dinning and kitchen, the kitchen large enough to have an island and breakfast bar, another arch opened up in to a large family room, where as the last one went into a conservatory leading onto the back garden and pool area. The area under the stairs had been converted into a small bathroom. Upon going upstairs, the family bathroom could be found, along with three of the four bedrooms. Two of the bedrooms with a shared bathroom with the master bedroom with an on-suite of its own, another small set of stairs could be found opposite the second bedroom door, those stairs leading to the third bedroom. 

“As we said before the bedrooms have been decorated to your liking and we have decided who gets which room” spoke Charlie as each family member reached the top of the stairs, Chris seeming stunned by the sheer size of the house, where as Maddy looked around at least thankful she would have her own room and didn’t have to share with Morgan any more. “Maddy has the bedroom at the top of the stairs here, Chris yours is the one to the right and Morgan you have the one up these stairs, you get the balcony” added Charlie, directing each one to their room, following Morgan seconds later to help her get her cases to her room. He could only grin when she stopped at the door to looked around the large attic room. The black furniture her parents had picked out with the silver decorations and purple feature wall, the Halloween decorations she had collected over the years having been placed around the room. “Me and your mum tried our best to find the things you loved, took us a while to find those pumpkin lights though” finished the father of three, showing just how much thought had gone into the move and allowing each member of the family to be comfortable in their new home. 

Morgan soon set herself on the task of unpacking her clothes and other items she had packed into the boxes. Knowing her parents and siblings would be doing the same thing in their own rooms. Although her peaceful haven was soon interrupted by Maddy shouting about the bathroom situation. Her footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs to Morgan’s room moments later. She too stopped to see how well it had been done up, yet her attention was on the on-suite bathroom, already picking faults to learn her little sister didn’t have to share with anyone. Yet before anything dramatic could take place, a few soft knocks on the front door could be heard, Alexz wasting little time in answering it to see a couple and their teenage son stood there in what could only be a happy greeting. 

“Hello, I’m Sarah your next door neighbour. This is my husband Mickey and our son Seth” spoke Sarah, welcoming them to the neighbour with a bubbly personality, she wasted little time in shaking Alexz hand and starting a conversation. Alexz welcoming the small family of three into the home, Charlie soon joining them followed by Chris, both introducing themselves as did Maddy when she appeared although she didn’t seem all that welcoming to the small family next door. Seth looked around, almost bored, his attention being grabbed by the footsteps coming down the stairs, upon looking up he seen Morgan coming down. 

“Sarah, Mickey, Seth this is our youngest. Morgan” cheerfully spoke Alexz introducing Morgan to everyone, if only to save the trouble at a later date. Morgan could only offer a small wave and a nervous smile, taking notice of Seth. His two tone haired being unusual but also awesome to her. His only response was to smile and wave back at her. The pair seemingly finding each other interesting to the point Charlie swept them into the living room, while Maddy returned to her room and the others went off into the dinning room. The pair of Morgan and Seth sat in the living room in silence for a few minutes, neither sure what to say but watching each other carefully, as if admiring each other or trying to memorise every little detail about the other. 

“So what school are you going to?” quietly uttered Seth, breaking the silence to have fallen over them, at least now he was sure he had memorised every little detail of what she looked like. From her long wavy hair to the band t-shirt that told him she loved rock music. As he waited for her response he began to think of how his friends would react to the hot girl who had moved next door. Morgan thought about it for a few seconds, trying not to get her hopes up that he too would be attending WWE High. She knew the odds would likely be against it. 

“WWE High. You?” answered Morgan, her voice quiet barely above a whisper, as she dared not hope she would know someone there before her first day. Her nervous smile once again appearing although not as strong as before, a more genuine grin began to replace it as she felt more comfortable. She soon noticed they both worn the same band t-shirt although his did appear like the more up to date version than her faded one. Seth’s grin could only widen upon the words leaving her lips, wondering what the odds were of his exact situation happening. He could recall just a week prior receiving a letter written by the schools headmaster informing the entire place of a new student joining them, yet it appeared the new student was the same teenager sat across from him. 

“Looks like I’ll be see you at school” reassured Seth. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall in to conversation, both discovering they had a lot in common from the love of rock music to their passion for wrestling. Their conversation coming to an end when Seth’s parents informing him it was time to return home, to which he politely said goodbye to those downstairs, offering them a wave. “Nice meeting you. I’ll see you at school Morgan” spoke the two toned teenager as he left with his parents, suddenly looking forward to the day school started again. He soon made a mental note to send a clear message to the cheerleaders and jocks to stay away from her, just as he set himself on the task of helping her and looking out for her when he seen her around. 

One Week Later 

The first day of school soon arrived. Morgan was up bright and early when her alarm when off. Chris purposely driving on her bed to ensure she was awake. As per her usual routine she hopped in the shower before finding clothes to wear for the day. Her hair and make up on the agender afterwards. Her ever reliable black skinny jeans chosen along with a plain black body suit and her doc martins. She picked up her cross body school bag on the way out of her bedroom, reassured she had packed everything the night before including her school schedule. By the time she had gotten downstairs, Chris was already at the breakfast bar as their mother served up her famous pancakes and orange juice. The mother of three handing her youngest daughter her favourite leather jacket before she headed to the front door to start her day, placing a loving kiss on her cheek too. 

As soon as Morgan left the dark blue vanished door of the family home, she wasted little time in putting her headphones on, starting on the route she had practised over the last week to get to school. Only this time other students were walking in groups, laughing amongst themselves, that alone reassuring Morgan she was going in the right direction. Her head bobbing to the song she was listening to at the time, at least while she watched for traffic and ignored people around her. Especially those who sent her weird looks or pointed at her then began whispering to their group of friends. 

Upon reaching the school gates, the midnight haired teen could only let out a sigh. The dread of meeting new people and attempting to make friends suddenly taking over her, even when it was a task she knew she would have to face sooner or later. The first group she seen were the Cheerleaders, all huddled together in the middle of the parking lot. The group of girls not hiding their muttering about her, only making it more obvious when the Jocks joined them. Yet there pointing, muttering and laughter soon come to a watery end when two or three multicoloured water bombs hit the large group. The cheerleaders all screaming out their outfits and make up had been ruined where as the group of teenage boys merely took off their white caps to wring the water from them, a look off utter disgust on their features as they did so. 

“Morgan” called someone from across the parking lot, the midnight haired teen looking around quickly in order to find the owner of the voice, a feeling of relief washing over when she spotted Seth jogging over to her. Offering her a kind smile when he finally got to her. “Come with me. There’s some people who want to meet you” muttered the teenager as he lead her away from the commotion with the more popular students, a small smile appearing on her lips as she followed her next door neighbour. The pair soon arriving at the outdoor bleachers, there near the top a rather large group congregated. Their chattering seemed about random things, all seeming to wave upon noticing Seth finally joining them, their concern seemingly fading away the moment they seen him. 

“Told you he didn’t get lost again” spoke the shaggy haired teen, his eyes as icy as Morgan’s although his cheeky grin offering reassurance. His attention soon landed on the midnight haired teen Seth had brought along, like the others seemingly intrigued by her. Yet quickly figuring she was the new mystery student. “So who’s this beautiful lady?” asked the same teen almost drawing more attention to her, yet noticing within seconds when she went self-conscious, to which he flashed a playful grin as it reassure her. The leggy blonde next to him only offering a him a playful punch to the upper arm, yet her only response was for the cheeky teen to pretend it hurt and offer the blonde the puppy eyes, much to the amusement of those surrounding the pair. 

“Dean, Summer, Punk, AJ, Roman, Layla, Sheamus, Randy, Justin, Adam, Dolph. This is Morgan” spoke Seth as he moved some of this bleach blonde hair back behind his ear, doing the same with his dark brown hair on the opposite side. Morgan offering the small wave, as each had nodded to her when their name had been called. Morgan of course taking notice of how different each of them appeared compared to the other stereotypical groups found around the school. No two of them were the same, something she had quickly taken a liking to. Just as their overall fearlessness was something she seemed to find interesting. 

“Hi Lass” spoke Sheamus, the fiery haired pale teen. His Irish ascent, also reassuring her of some acceptance much like Layla’s English one did. Yet within seconds of being with the group, all sense of dread she had previously felt, melted away. Being replaced with what she could only explain as overwhelming love and a family like atmosphere. “Seth ‘ere has been goin’ on about you all week. All he could talk about is the girl next door” added the fiery haired teen, seeing as Morgan grinned and turned to Seth slowly turning red with embarrassement. It being obvious he wished this wasn’t the first topic of conversation to come up. 

“Really? And what dare I ask has Mr Rollins here being saying?” responded Morgan, sarcasm ringing in her calm voice. The feeling she got from the group of mix and match students was one of welcoming and endless fun, already she felt as if she had found the group she was meant to be friends with. To Morgan the feeling she got from them was something she never thought she would find, the feeling of knowing a group of people for years despite only just meeting them. She could recall never getting that experience when she went to high school in England, instead she had quickly be branded a loner and weirdo, becoming a constant victim of bullying for refusing to bow down and change to fit the status quo. 

“He kept mentioning you’re beautiful. Your style was more on the alternative side. Epic music taste and the total opposite of what most expected. Since Vinnie Mac sent an email to everyone telling us you were coming. He also said you’d be a perfect new edition to our little family” responded Randy, standing next to the Samoan teen, and the one who Dean had aimed his earlier comment at, in regards to Seth getting lost. Morgan turned to look at Seth once more, noticing he was blushing far more now, to the point he was trying to hide his face inside the hood of his jacket. It being obvious the group were more than happy to tease him on something that was lost on Morgan. 

“Welcome to our little family Morgan” spoke Dean, being the first to officially welcome her to the large group of mix and match teenagers. Each of them in their senior year, all excited about the year events to come and wrestling mad. “Our only rules, we be ourselves whomever that maybe and protect each other” uttered the shaggy haired teen. Yet his attention was soon diverted somewhere else, to the group of oncoming cheerleaders and their male counterparts in the jocks, yet the attention of the two groups weren’t on those he called his family or at least not the normal ones they had a running war with, but on Morgan. 

“You must be Morgan. I’m Stephanie McMahon the queen bee around here” spoke the brunette teen, it being obvious she was the leader of her little group, much like her self important attitude was quite clear to see. “You don’t need to be hanging around with this bunch of losers. Come join my group of cheerleaders, you’d be a perfect fit” continued Stephanie, never once mentioning she was the headmaster’s daughter, although it was fairly obvious she come from a wealthy family. Yet Summer soon caught her attention when she scoffed over her statement of Morgan fitting in with the cheerleaders, despite even the blind could see she wouldn’t. Yet none the less Stephanie held her hand out for Morgan, seeing as the midnight haired teen looked down as if debating, or at least trying to work something else. 

“Well its nice to meet you Stephanie but I think, I’m gonna stay here with this lot. But thank you for the offer” kindly responded Morgan, knowing from experience those who come under the popular banner would only wanted to be friends someone considered a misfit, if they wanted to use, play a prank or change the person. It was only when Morgan looked around her, did she noticed Summer, Layla and AJ had gathered around her, as if warding Stephanie away. It being clear they too had been a victim of her hurtful jokes and comments. Stephanie could only look at the group known as the Outcasts and Misfits with utter disgust, trying to work why the new girl would choose what she deemed as a bunch of losers over her own group. Her determination soon being ignited to get Morgan to join her group of Cheerleaders, even if that meant a starting a war. 

“Hey” called Hunter from his spot to the side, the other member of the jocks scattered ground. By now the misfits had began to make their way down the sports bleachers in order to make it to their home room in time for the second bell. If only to avoid annoying their tutor on the first day and give the impression they were happy to see him. “Why don’t you lot keep away from Morgan, so she can see these girls are who she should be friends with?” continued Hunter as if his words were the solution to a problem that only existed to his group of friends. Stephanie soon reached to grab hold of Morgan, yanking her roughly towards the group of cheerleaders, as if she was an object they had to have. Yet Morgan quickly got free of her grip with only a few scratches from her long manicured nails. Yet in the split second Morgan got free Stephanie made a decision. If the midnight haired teen wasn’t going to join them then she might as well leave a lasting impression. So when Morgan was walking back towards the group she chose as her own, Stephanie once again grabbed her arm, but this time instead of pulling her along. She whipped a hand across her cheek in an effortless and burning slap across the face. 

“What the hell was that for?” shouted Seth, quickly turning the midnight haired teen towards him. If only to ensure she as okay, only to see her icy eyes almost alight with fury. It being obvious she was going to rebel and retaliate against the so called queen b of the school. Hunter wasted little time in congratulating Stephanie on her actions, not paying any attention to Morgan whom had retrieved a water balloon from Dean. Once she got to Hunter, she kneed him in the groin with a wicked smile, throwing the pink water balloon at the two combined groups, ensuring it would hit Stephanie. Yet she punched Hunter moments later when he began to protest, if only to show she wasn’t going to be some pushover and was more than happy to be the one to start the rebellion against their rule. 

“Come on Rosebuds. Lets get to home room. We all know Michael Cole will be so excited to see us again after the holidays” sarcastically voiced Adam, placing the strawberry flavoured lolly pop back in his mouth before placing the bunny ears on his head. Winking shortly after as he skipped off in the direction they were supposed to be going. The others chuckling behind as they began to follow. Leaving the cheerleaders and jocks stunned at the rebellious behaviour of the newest student to their ranks. Yet the newly learnt information wasn’t about to stop Stephanie from getting what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

The large group of seniors soon arrived at their home room. Passing wall after wall of lockers, the walls not filled with lockers often being a magnolia colour with flyers advertising activities or display boarders with things students had done, both past and present. Upon entering the room, the chattering filled the air, Michael Cole sat behind his wooden desk, only looking up to check the time. Not once did he notice Morgan or if he did, he kept quiet for the time being. His only sign of recognition was pointing towards the many desks scattered around the room, the other students to be in his tutor already there aside from a few, all in their groups talking amongst themselves, no doubt about their activities over the holidays when they hadn’t spent time together. 

AJ soon sat near the back of the room, Punk taking the seat on the chair where as AJ all put hopped on the desk itself. Justin and Layla doing a similar thing while facing the back of the room, knowing their friends would be gathered around the area. Roman, Randy, Seth and Dean scrambling to the desks at the back of the room, Summer more than happy to sit in Dean’s lap. If only to ensure he wouldn’t cause any mischief until the end of tutor. Seth soon stood upon noticing Morgan looking unsure where she could go, upon which he made his way over to her. More than happy to lead her to the desk attached to the chair he had previously occupied, his protectiveness clear to anyone who knew the two toned teenager. The other members of the group scattered across the row in front, almost preparing for the inevitable late arrival of the cheerleaders and jocks. 

Michael Cole soon began to prepare for his normal duties as tutor. Checking the time now and again, knowing the students missing would no doubt be late again, as they always were. Yet he dared hope things would be different this year, he found himself hopeful the long running war between the social groups would finally come to an end with the cheerleaders and jocks being on time or even early for once. Mere moment later he began to boot up the program needed to take the morning register, quickly receiving the notice from the headmaster, informing him of Morgan’s attendance and placement in his tutor group. 

“Normal rules apply for the register and I have an announcement to make following it” spoke Michael, ensuring his voice would echo over the chattering and all students heard him. His expectations for his group of students were high as normal, yet never once had they let him down, not even when they were mischievous and ran around the school like loonies. A small grin coming to his lips upon noticing Morgan towards the back of the room, engaging in conversation with the group of known as the outcasts, a smile on her lips as she sat on the desk. To anyone looking in, it would appear as if she had attended the school for years rather than it being the actual truth of her first day. She fit in with them well, just as it appeared they had quickly welcomed her into their ranks. 

“Dean Ambrose, Cameron Andrews, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Punk, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Cesaro, Morgan Devitt, Layla El, Sheamus Farrelly, Alicia Fox, Justin Gabriel, Hunter Helmsley, Kofi Kingston, Naomi Knight” called Michael, as his normal routine stopping half way through, if only to catch up with himself while marking the students there or absent. Yet this time he wanted to see how many of them noticed he called out a new name. “AJ Lee, Brad Maddox, Stephanie McMahon, Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Summer Rae, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Adam Rose, Zack Ryder, Damien Sandow, Heath Slater, Jack Swagger, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso and Dolph Ziggler” he continued, marking each of the cheerleaders and jocks late. His faith they would one day be caught for their disregard for the rules getting stronger. The moment Michael logged them down as later, the two group walked through the door as if they owned the entire school, as normal ignoring he was there, but taking their seats and continuing on with their topic of conversation, just as most of the students in the room did. 

“So over the holiday each of you were made aware of a new student coming. I’m sure most of you have already spotted her. Morgan come on up” uttered Michael once it had quietened down a little bit. Morgan on the other hand looked shocked, terrified even. Yet none the less she, did as asked and made her way towards the front, being careful to dodge the feet stuck out and the large bags yet to have been put in the owners locker. She also made a point to ignore any and all comments coming from the jocks and cheerleaders. “Morgan, please tell us a little bit about yourself” instructed Michael as he returned to his own seat behind the bulky desk, noticing quickly the silence to have taken over, as if all in the room waited in anticipation to hear her words. 

“My name is Morgan, I’m from England. I moved over here with my parents and older siblings, apart of their life changing plan apparently. My mum is an interior designer and my dad is a retired professional wrestler” muttered Morgan, her midnight hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall cascading down a cliff. Her confidence growing a little more in noticing the interest in some of them peak. Yet mere moments later she was bombarded with questions upon Michael giving them permission to ask them. The normal questions of favourite colour, music genre, any pets and other ice breaking questions having been thrown her way. Yet her favourite part of the introduction was also the most unexpected part. Being asked to do a little promo as if she was the latest superstar to move up to the main roster. 

“Everyone is lost, waiting on a second win and I am the change that you have been waiting for. Because I’ve always believed, even when no one believed in me. Every moment is a chance waiting to be taken. We are the offers, the finishers of our fates. We are the solution and the time to move is now” voiced Morgan with confidence, using what made her different and stand out to her advantage. In her own way she was also sending a subtle message to those who would take it upon themselves to change her. The midnight haired teen, could only bow in a sarcastic way when those in the tutor with her began to cheer and applaud, upon being freed to return to her place, she did so with a prideful grin. Just seconds later the bell signalling the end of tutorial and the start of the days classes rang out, only the odd few jumping. 

Lunch come around soon enough, when the bell rang to signal it. The students and teachers alike let out a sigh of relief, before the rooms become vacate. Most students headed off to the large cafeteria located directly under the library, where as the teachers headed off to their staffroom, ready to catch up with what others had done during the first half of the day. The group of outcasts however headed off to their normal spot on the school grounds, each armed with a packed lunch to avoid the chaos that often thrived in the cafeteria. Their topic of conversation remaining on the normal events of wrestling and the school’s team, at least until they reached the outdoor sports bleachers, knowing the jocks and cheerleaders would be there at some point. 

“So who’s everyone taking to senior prom?” questioned Adam for the hell of it, the renewed lolly pop in hand, this time a lemon flavoured one. He knew the couples would go together. Punk and AJ had been planning it for almost three years, just as it was a given Justin and Layla would attended together, unless something monumental happened. Yet his curiosity landed on Dean and Summer along with the others who were all to happy with their relationship status being single. Yet he also knew the question could be turned back at him, as he like many of his friends was often on and off with relationships, always trying to find something he believed he was missing. 

“I’ll let you know when I’ve convinced this lunatic to go with me” announced Summer in response, the leggy blond sending an innocent grin the way of her sweetheart. Only to receive a suspicious one in response, yet she knew deep down the name Lunatic would stick with him, especially with his normal unpredictable nature. The terror glimmering in his icy eyes moments later, as it dawned on him, he would have to get dressed up, the thought of a suit and tie instead of his jeans and leather jacket being one of many to pop into mind the moment prom was mentioned. Yet he also couldn’t deny his love for the leggy blond, she had stuck with him throughout the two years, never once complaining about his unpredictable behaviour, instead becoming a constant light in his life, the least he could do was be a gentlemen for the night and take her to the prom as she asked. 

“If you have to ask you’re an idiot” voiced AJ, Punk just behind her nodding in agreement. The pair having spoke it about it for a fair while. Just as he was aware he was likely one of the few boys to look forward to the event, especially if it meant seeing his crazy AJ smile and have a night of fun with his friends. The group conversation was soon interrupted by the arrival of the cheerleaders, the jocks trailing along shortly after. Where as the girls had either ignored or not seen the large group near the top of the bleachers, the jocks did, mainly Cena who picked up a stone from the bottom. Launching it at the group, just narrowly missing Seth with it as Morgan pulled him out the projected path. 

“Is there a god damn reason you’re acting like a spoilt brat?” questioned Layla, her voice raised as she looked down at the idiot to have mindlessly thrown the stone. Seth on the other hand offered his thanks to Morgan with a simple nod and a kind smile. Yet his smile soon faded upon something else flying past and another hitting Morgan, evident by the hiss to escape her lips and the blood beginning to leak from the cut on her lower arm. Cena merely continued on without answering, believing he was untouchable just because of his friendship with Stephanie, the headmaster’s daughter. Just as he just naturally believed he was above the rules, since he was a star football player and overall athlete. It wasn’t long before he threw another stone at the group, this time stopping upon not hearing it bounce of anything or one of the group yell out. Instead being stunned when he looked up to see Morgan had caught the stone before it could hit anyone. 

Her anger burning brightly in her icy eyes. His behaviour reminding her of those who had tormented her for years at her old school in England. How the school only did something about them when they caused a serious injury, only then they did something because it was caught on the school security cameras. Morgan soon dropped the stones, refusing to retaliate, at least for the time being. Instead she allowed Justin to attended to the wound on her arm. Flinching slightly when the cold water caused stinging. Layla handing him the compact First Aid kit she kept buried in her bag of essential things. 

“Oops it slipped” commented Dean with innocence ringing in his voice. Yet his grin said a different story. His choice of retaliation being the balloon filled with paint, he had stashed way for moments like these. His determination to protect those in his little family clear. Yet he couldn’t help the chuckles to escape him upon the group of jocks being doused in orange paint. Yet still a few of the jocks didn’t leave them be. Jack Swagger nodding to Cena before both of them picked up more stones, ignoring the protests of Hunter and Dave behind them. Instead they took aim at the four girls, yet missed all of them. Dean had put himself between Summer and the projectile, where as Layla had simply stepped aside. AJ on the other hand stayed put, noticing quickly the one thrown in her direction would miss her, where as Seth had caught the stone intended for Morgan. The two boys about to try again but were interrupted by an anger stricken voice. 

“Cena, Swagger. Headmasters office now” yelled JBL, making a b line for the two teenage boys. He had always passed of the comments of the jocks behaviour as something of jealousy before, but now he seen it for himself he was more than happy to escort the mindless teenage boys to their awaiting punishment. All the more happy to yell at them about their irresponsibility and reckless behaviour as they went. The cheerleaders and the rest of the jocks left the area moments later, yet not following the pair, almost as if they were leaving them to their fates and punishment. William Regal soon appeared, the older Englishman gesturing for the group of miss matched teenagers to come down from their spot. A soft smile appearing on his lips to see the young girl he knew as his god daughter amongst them. Yet recognising she had changed a fair bit since he had last seen her. 

“I see you lot have met my god daughter” uttered Regal. He had often acted like a protector for the group of teenagers, always fighting their corner when they had been accused of something, or recommending them for different things around the school. He could recall signing Morgan up for wrestling class, knowing well she would thrive given the chance to. “What happened to your arm?” questioned the older brawler, watching as the midnight haired teen looked down to the bandage, almost as if she had forgotten about it, despite the injury occurring only a few minutes prior. 

“I was hit by one of the stones. Justin and Layla patched me up” responded Morgan with honesty, feeling a warm presence behind, upon looking around she wasn’t surprised to see her next door neighbour there. Nodding over to Regal as if to silently suggest he was the knight in shinning armour if she should need one. “I’m okay, just another battle wound” added the midnight haired teen, passing it off as if it was just another injury in her fight to bring change. Regal nodded before sending them on their way, knowing they would be spending the rest of the day with Booker T as part of the wrestling class. Their passion for the sport was clear to see, just as their determination was to bring their dreams of stardom a reality. 

“Don’t mind if we steal Morgan from you, do you Seth?” cheekily asked AJ, as she skipped over to the pair, gently taking hold of Morgan’s hand and leading her off to the girls changing room before the other teen could protest. AJ’s laughter lingering in the air, as the girls disappeared through the black glossed door. The group of teenage boys being left with no other choice but to walk around the corner to their own changing room opposite the gym and drama class. Seth being oblivious to the looks his friends were throwing in his general direction and to each other, instead turning back every so often as if expecting Morgan to appear any second.

Upon entering the changing room, other senior students were already in there. Some chattering amongst themselves where as others leant against the cold cream tiles that ran throughout the entire place. Most of them were in the social group where as the odd few attempted to hide away in the shadows. As per usual those in the outcasts went to their normal isle behind a set of lockers, the voices of those they were at war with blasting from the opposite side. The boys quiet, an unusual event for them as they were normally just as loud as the jocks, normal responding back to questions with sarcastic comments, if only to wind the other boys up more. 

“Alright buddy what’s going on with you?” asked Roman, almost as if he was blind to the obvious, yet cutting straight to the point no less, her black haired tied back for the time being, although he knew by the end of wrestling it would be down once more and likely fizzy. The two toned teenager could only shake his head, appearing unsure of what his close friend was referring to, although he could guess if the wicked grins the others had plastered across their lips was anything to go by. Although they had no name for the almost tradition, he had taken part in it many times. The most recent one being with Randy and encouraging him to follow up on his date with Jo-Jo. 

“Isn’t it obvious Rome. He’s got a school boy crush on Little Miss Alternative” commented Dean in response, only chuckling when Seth happily sent the I hate you look in his general direction. Sheamus’s laughter could be heard in the background, much like his unmissable red hair flashed into sight every now and again. Like Dean, Sheamus wasn’t one to hide things. If he didn’t like you he’d just tell you straight or you’d find out when you stood across from him in the ring. A not so pretty boot to the face, although he has since disguised it under the name of Brogue Kick, his finisher. Dean on the other hand normally let his more psychotic side loose, watching in amusement as those who stand against him or hurt those he seen as family ran from their dire mistakes. 

“Have to be blind not to see that one fella” uttered Sheamus, as he trotted passed in order to put something in the locker he had chosen. Making sure everything was hidden in there as well as ensuring he had retrieved his water bottle from the tiny metal compartment. Yet despite the passing comments, each of them could see the fear glimmering in Seth’s brown eyes. To those who were around the year prior they knew exactly what he feared. They knew he feared history repeating itself again and his heart breaking once more. “Plus we all seen how he’s been acting since she moved next door to him” added the Irish teen, a smirk appearing on his lips as relief washed over him to think he hadn’t been on the receiving end of group encouraging. Instead he had made it appoint to avoid the dating scene entirely. 

“Seth, don’t make the same mistake I did with AJ. Something tells me Morgan isn’t going to be so forgiving with the mind games” spoke Punk, recalling how AJ had near enough been screaming at him, she had a crush on him. Yet he had been too oblivious to see it. He only really took notice of her, when he had overheard her telling Seth and Dean about Spiky, even wearing a hand decorated shirt saying she loved the mystery person. Only after questioning did he discover he was in fact the one she had nicknamed Spiky. After that she purposely dodged him for weeks on end, only acknowledging him when they were paired together in class. The others had ceased to let him forget it, often it come up in topics of conversation. 

“Yeah do the opposite, tell her how you feel. At least before you drive us all up the wall” commented Justin, recalling when he too had been on the receiving end. How Randy had practically thrown him into an empty classroom with Layla. Before that he had been watching her hopeful she would turn around and notice him. The British teen had gotten her long thought out revenge on Randy months later. Especially when it was revealed she had been just as clueless about Randy’s plan as Justin was. 

“At least that way she’ll know and I don’t have to throw you in the deep end like I did with Justin” continued Randy as he walked passed. A few amused chuckles following him, much like the taller teen looked to his elbow, where a small scar resided. The memory of how he got it still so clear in his memory. He could just imagine the secret planning likely already going on in Dolph’s wicked mind, no doubt the idea to set the duo up on blind date, or something where the pair would end up doing something together. The group’s tradition of sorts come to an end, upon the smooth voice of sting rattling through the tiled room, informing them the girls were already ready and waiting for them in the gym. All seniors whom had expressed interested in wrestling had been signed up for the class by Vince. Determined this year they would win the tournament and crown of Wrestling School Champions. 

In the gym, the girls waited for their counterparts to arrive. As expected, each of them in their groups, some warming up while others attempt to control their excitement, other began talking amongst themselves, continuing conversations started over the lunch period. The wrestling ring already set up in the centre of the gym, the wrestling coach in the former of Booker T sat on the apron, deep in conversation with the commentators who would be lending their expertises for the day. If only to share their thoughts on those who would be good contenders for the famous wrestling team. The rowdy teenage boys soon entered the gym, their arrival marked with the loud crash of the wooden gym door slamming against the white washed brick walls. The loud noise echoing around the room, causing a few to jump at the sudden and unwanted interruption. 

“Listen up guys” almost roared Booker, intending on getting the attention of everyone in the room. Watching as each took a seat on the folding bleachers, their eyes locked on him as they waited to hear his words. “First off, congratulations on making it to your senior year. I know its a shock for some of you” Booker directly at Dean upon speaking the words, the shaggy haired teen merely standing and bowing to the other seniors, a few chuckles and cheers to go along with his gesture. “So all of you were signed up for this by our very own Vince McMahon, you all expressed interesting in wrestling. I’ll be watching along with JR and The King here, to decide which of you could possibly be on either the Alpha or Beta wrestling teams this year” explained the wrestling coach, his hopes being high this year, he knew most if not all of them had a fierce passion for the sport. Thrust he had faith their passion would burn through into the talent they processed. 

Yet before he could utter another word, a British voice interrupted. The words spoken echoing from the many speakers scattered around the room. The same words that had been spoken during Michael Cole’s tutor at the start of the school day. Morgan almost tried to hide behind those sitting closest to her, a sudden wave of nerves and embarrassement hitting her. Another small group of students nearby seemed just as uncomfortable, almost dreading if their small promos would also be played back. Their relief soon evident when nothing but questioning tones from the large class come. 

“Let us all give a big WWE High welcome to Sami Zayn, Adrian Nevill, Emma Dashwood and Corey Graves, who join us from one of the regular schools and to our new English transfer student Morgan Devitt” announced Booker, leading the applaud that would follow, a few whistles and cheers mixing in with the thunderous clapping. Yet it soon turned serious again, with Booker stepping into the ring and clear in his throat, once again gaining the attention of the large number of students, almost as if they waited to hear his next words or announcement. “You all know this year is going to be busy, myself and Sting will be watching closely for the wrestling team contenders, Jr and King will also have their say. I’m already informed each of you have already chosen your entrance themes and our team of seamstresses are working on the ring gear. If you are chosen for the wrestling team, then you will be the ones facing off against TNA Academy to bring the trophy home” seriously finished the coach and former world champion. Sending them off for the normal warm ups, more specifically the boys since the girls had taken it upon themselves to do so. 

That days wrestling class served as a way for Booker to individually evaluate the students skills and abilities. Sting would teach them some skills while Booker took them one at a time to the hall across the school, there he, JR and Jerry assessed them, rating each one out of ten and a few comments on the pieces of paper connected to the clip board. Each ensuring the students didn’t see the notes they had taken or know what their score was until a later date. Some of the students merely kept to the basics, displaying moves on their volunteer, where as other thought outside the box, displaying their chosen in ring persona and promo skills. Each student with the intention of standing out from the rest or at least making an impression not easily forgotten. 

The class ended that day with Booker T informing them, he now had a basic idea of their skills. With the help of JR and King he would narrow down the short list of potential team members, where as those chosen would still attend wrestling class but wouldn’t be excused from their normal school schedule. Yet the former world champion, didn’t speak of the promise he had seen with the group of seniors, instead he released them with the hope for the future and determination for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks later, seen the wrestling coach in Booker T finalising his picks for the two wrestling teams. Thanking Sting and Stone Cold for their advice and personal opinions. Doing the same with Jerry Lawler and JR, as most of his choices had been based of what they had written down, during the classes they had been observing. His only task left now was putting the list of chosen names up on the display board just outside the gym, thrust notifying the students to have been chosen and deliver the bad news to those whom had missed out. The students to have been in the classes had been waiting in anticipation for the announcement of the names, every day being let down when it hadn’t appeared, some checking for the list between every lesson just in case. It being clear to Booker, each wanted to be on the team. 

The Misfits in particular excited about the list. If they weren’t retaliating in their war against the Jocks and Cheerleaders then they were normally talking about something. Either to be found in their normal spot on the outdoor bleachers or roaming the school grounds with no particular place in mind. Often mindlessly talking gibberish if only to confuse those who dared eavesdrop on the conversations. Morgan had also wondered off on her own, wanting to explore the other social groups a little bit, her determination given fire after Seth had ignored her for almost three days, giving the sense of not belonging with the large-ish group or she had done something to cause him to do so. The midnight haired teen befriending a group of three students along the way. Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn and Emma Dashwood. Although they were all in a different tutor, they still had several periods a day together and often walked the school grounds. 

“Seth” called AJ from her spot on the bleachers, noticing once again the midnight haired teen was missing. She knew deep down where the missing teenage girl was, just as she questioned how none of the boys had really noticed her absence, especially when each of the three girls had. Summer often looking around for Morgan, waving to her and asking how she was in an effort to make it known she was held in high respects and her friendship was valued. Layla doing the same, almost being a guide to the other English teen, where as AJ had often chosen to pair up with her during classes they shared, laughing and joking as well as inviting her to join the again or to weekend events. Noticing quickly how the laughter would stop upon mentioning the event would also include the boys. “Have you told Morgan yet?” asked the smaller brunette. Almost as if she was subtle telling him she knew. While also appearing as an innocent question. The uncertainty in Seth’s brown eyes suggesting he too had picked up on what she was telling him. 

“Not yet” responded Seth, as he looked directly at her. His two toned hair tied back into a bun at the base of his skull, his favourite white headphone hanging around his neck, although no music could be heard through them. “Trying to work out a way to tell her” added the two toned teenager, giving his reason for not telling Morgan, how he felt for her. Although leaving out he was afraid to do so and afraid of his own feelings towards the midnight haired girl. He didn’t want to be hurt again, especially when the heartbreak with Lacey was still so fresh to him. His trust clearly broken. Yet he also feared what would happen if they did date and broke up. If she would ever see him as a friend again, just as he knew his own heart would break upon seeing her happy with someone else. 

“You’re an idiot” responded Summer. Speaking her mind once more while looking directly at the two toned teenager. The confusion of those surround her evidently suggesting they didn’t have a clue what her comment was about. Where as Layla merely chuckled suggesting she did. “Morgan went her separate way because you ignored her for over three days. She’s got in her head she did something to annoy you, she’s trying to find another place where she can belong” explained the leggy blond from besides Dean, officially cluing the other teenage boys into what had actually happened and why the girls had been pestering Seth without mercy. Only then did it dawn on Seth. The two toned boy quickly standing from his spot and all but running from the bleachers, clearly he had something in mind. 

“Remind me to punch Seth during wrestling class” casually spoke Layla, as if her comment was an every day thing. Justin’s only response was to fan her with his hands, a chuckle rumbling from his throat as he did so. It being obvious the three girls had a wicked mindset. Roman on the other hand could only look to all three girls with an ire of suspicion, curious what they were up to. While also remembering his own girlfriend. Thrust far he was thrilled to have been able to keep his relationship a secret from the rest of his friends, just as he had been when she gave him the news her parents were in talks with the school to get her transferred there from TNA Academy. 

“Yes. Remind me to remind you to get in line” uttered AJ in response. The boys surrounding the girls looking between each of the three teenage girls as if they had grown another body part or something. Summer’s almost sinister laugh suggesting she too would happily use the excuse of wrestling to punch someone, although who that was, was the question. It being no secret Fandango had taken an interest in her lately. Often making comments towards her and flirting, Dean also noticing it although at the request of the blonde had yet to do anything. Instead she ignored his advances and made it clear she was happy in her relationship with the shaggy haired teen. 

“Yeah, I’m not getting involved with this one” uttered Randy, holding his hands up as if to surrender and confirm he would neither stop them or aid in their quest. Although he had a strong feeling all three teenagers would be beaten to the punch by Morgan herself. The third generation student could only guess Seth was going after the midnight haired teen, his fast pace movements and taking his things with him making it obvious. Almost as Summer pointing out what was already so clear to the three girls had made Seth see the light on what he had done and unintentionally caused. “Guess we’ll see him in the changing room and wrestling class” added the third generation student. Looking around those he called friends and noticing the group of Jokers wondering passed, Nia with the group, being close with Tamina. 

“Providing Morgan doesn’t throttle him first” commented Dean in response, Sheamus laughter suggesting he too could see it happening. The dark haired teen didn’t come across as a pushover. Especially if her actions towards Hunter was anything to go by on her first day. Her statement being clear to all those who dared choose her to torment. Her outspoken and badass aura being what stirred the cheerleaders away from her, although they did continue on with the war both sides had going. Before the conversation could continue the bell signalling the beginning of class rang out, for the majority of the senior year students, that being the signal to head to the changing rooms ready for wrestling class. Layla, Summer and AJ soon skipped off for the short journey to the changing rooms, opting to go through the back entrance near the outdoor basketball court, knowing there was no doubt going to be the jocks kicking around a soccer balls, likely with the intention of hitting someone. 

“If they kick that ball at me. I’m taking it with me” uttered Layla, knowing the Jocks would no doubt aim at AJ, Summer and herself, along with any of the other girls not within the ranks of cheerleader. Yet just as the three girls got down the stairs leading to the back entrance, they were met with the site of Morgan, also walking there from the quad direction. The blonde Australian walking by her side as the two dogged the ball being purposely kicked in their direction. Emma just getting out of the way, where as Morgan managed to catch the ball, walking off with it as if nothing had occurred, a wicked grin on her lips as she flipped the bird at the group of boys. While also offering a cheeky wink to the three girls on the stairs. 

“Nice catch” commented Summer, walking down to be with the two other teenagers, shortly joined by Layla and AJ. The five girls making conversation as they entered the busy and sweat smelling changing rooms. Being sure to keep away from the showers, especially since the Cheerleaders would likely have their normal sadistic intentions of dumping someone in a cold shower in mind. Eva Marie being the latest victim, being forced to wear spare clothes the school had leant her while her own ones dried off. The five eventually ended up near the water fountain, happily ignoring those around them, where as Emma welcomed the conversation and company, knowing they were friends with Morgan too. 

“Did Seth find you during break?” asked AJ, the question coming up in casual conversation. Noticing how none of the other’s really paid any attention. Instead they continued to change into their ring gear and place their things in a secure locker. Knowing the sophomore students would be in their later on, preparing for their the last two periods of the day and likely the one the dreaded the most. “He looked pretty guilty and determined when he left us during break” added the smaller teen, placing her bag of neatly folded clothes in the locker along with her Chuck Taylor’s. Turning around in time to see Morgan’s confusion, clearly none the wiser of what she was on about or that Seth had even noticed she was gone, instead she was convinced he was content on ignoring her very existence. 

“No. Although its a shocker he even realised. He seemed pretty dead set on ignoring me in every way possible” commented Morgan in response. Showing she was all to aware he had been ignoring her in more than just one way. Just as she revealed her general surprise to learn he had noticed she wasn’t there. “Probably for the best to be honest” added the midnight haired teen, once again showing she didn’t suffer fools gladly even if she did have a crush on one. She knew it would be impossible to escape him if he did attempt something in the way of an apology. If she shook him off during the school day, then he could easily catch her on the walk home or even when she was at home. Although she could also guess he would have to face Maddy, who still protested the move to the point she refused to do anything but sulk in her room and complain. 

“Sweetie if you don’t punch him then I’m sure one of us will do it for you” uttered Summer. Her wicked side on display as she gestured to herself and the remaining three girls. All of them being her protective barrier against those who wanted to play with her heart. Something they had faith she would also be for them, although three of the four girls were happy to admit they had found someone to give their teenage heart too, or at least someone to share that epic high school romance with. 

Elsewhere in the boys changing rooms, the group of outcast boys once again met up. Seth already in there, attempting to hide himself away in the shadows or at least to go unseen by some of the other senior boys. The other side of the lockers, Cena’s voice could be heard calling out to Adrian, saying how the smaller boy would never fit in with the Jocks way. Yet the smaller Englishman didn’t seem to care or even pay any attention as he changed into his wrestling trunks, happy to adjust his knee pads and leg warmers before putting on the band t-shirt he had brought along. Putting his bag and other personal belongs into one of the free lockers, putting Sami’s into the one next door when the red head passed his things over. 

“You find her?” questioned Dolph, throwing his question over to the two toned teenager already in his wrestling gear. The others looking in the general direction as if they suddenly recalled the topic of conversation before the bell had rang out around the school. Seth only nodding, almost as if he was refusing to speak any words on the situation until he knew it was safe. “And?” added the bleach blond, suddenly finding himself curious to know what happened, if anything did. Yet he continued with his task of changing into his ring gear as all the other senior year students did. Each with hope today would finally be the day they were told which got on to the team and which were sent back to their normal lessons. Once again Seth only shook his head before reaching for his phone, acting out of character and secretive. Something both Roman and Dean found concerning to say the least. 

“Adrian” whispered Dean, reading the name written on the phone clearly intrigued. Yet he never once raised his voice, Justin looking poking his head around the corner as Adam did the opposite side , as if to get a look at the teenager whom had caused the usual and unsettling silence in the two toned teen. Punk on the other hand could only place hand on Seth’s shoulder, picking up on what the silence and the single name meant. The competition for Morgan’s heart. 

“I thought you loved her” commented Roman, not bothering to look around the corner. Only because he knew the duo of Adam and Justin could be passed of a some sort of game. Any more would be suspicious for all other students the next row over. Yet his comments soon attracted the attention of those in the other row. Their conversations being silenced as if they were suddenly intrigued by the words spoken. Even those in the same group looked at the Samoan teen as if he was an idiot for say it so loudly, especially when it was clear Seth didn’t want other people to know just yet. 

“I’m afraid Roman” responded Seth, letting his two toned hair free from the bun it had been cooped up in all day. As well as admitting why he hadn’t said anything to her. “I’m afraid of what will happen if I do tell her. If she’ll reject me or if does go somewhere, what happens if it ends badly. Is it worth destroying a friendship over” uttered the two toned teen as he got to his feet and headed to the door. Knowing everyone in the cold tiled room had heard his words, including those he would classes as his enemies. Dean soon ran to catch up with him, as did Punk, while the other continued to change and put the things away in a locker. “I’ll doubt she’ll even talk to me now. I hurt her, I know I did” whispered Seth upon noticing the pair either side of him. Knowing they would understand better than anyone else what he was going through, as would Randy and Justin. 

“Apologise and tell her the truth” responded Dean, recalling when he had done a similar thing to Summer, although the leggy blonde had been far more vocal about it. Much like Punk had been oblivious to AJ flirting with him, mainly because he only had eyes for Maria at the time. Yet the moment he noticed she stopped flirting and ignored his attempts to get her to notice him. “Maybe then she’ll understand why” wisely spoke the shaggy haired teen as they entered the gym, there the girls already waited on their side of the large room. The ring in the middle once again been set up ready for the class or at least the show of skills. Booker stood by with Sting, the pair of them whispering about something. The three boys soon made their way to the bleachers for the boys, awaiting the rest of the senior year boys so the class could begin and any announcements could be made.


	4. Chapter 4

After wrestling class that day. Seth left without uttering a single word. Determination alight in his dark eyes. A plan clear in his mind regarding Morgan, his feelings for her obvious, just as the fear she would choose someone else or reject him shone just as brightly. The two toned teenager, already telling himself he would do anything she wanted, even if that meant getting on his hands and knees and begging for her to return to the group who though so highly of her. Dean of course also in on the plan, offering support and encouragement as well as agreeing to inform the others, although via vague details. The shaggy haired blonde silently betting on the English teen turning around and belting Seth, although he knew the likelihood of it happening. It being obvious Morgan didn’t like being the centre of attention, despite being the centre piece of a war between the two rival groups. 

“What’s up with him?” questioned Dolph, noticing quickly when Seth had left without so much as a goodbye or see you later to the rest of the group. Even the Jocks seemed confused by his silence, almost as they expected the loud sarcastic comments that often came from him. Yet the voice of Adrian didn’t go unnoticed with the question of where Seth was going in such a hurry. It being known the two toned teen rarely had detention and only attended a few school clubs. Dean merely signalled to the phone where he had sent all a text informing them of what the smaller teen was up to and what the hurry was for. Although the motion seemed lost of some of the other teenagers gathered around him. To which Dean merely rolled his eyes and continued getting changed and putting his things away. Ensure his hair was still a slight mess, if only to get on Summer’s nerves. 

Seth on the other hand waited outside the girls changing room, mentally preparing himself for what was to come and giving himself the pep talk to go through with what he had thrust far planned. Hoping she would at least give him the chance although prepared to walk with her in an attempt to plead his case to her. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to shake him since they were next door neighbours. He soon offered a soft smile to some of the girls exiting the locker room, each looking tired, clearly looking forward to going home now, even if there was a short walk, car ride or bus ride to get back home. AJ, Summer and Layla leaving shortly after with Emma in tow, the other blonde seemingly blending in with the group easily and appearing as if she had been friends with them for sometime. 

“Morgan” called Seth upon seeing the midnight haired teen leaving the locker room. Surprised when she stopped and turned around. Noticing she seemed almost unsure why he was there and waiting for her no less. “Can I walk you home?” asked the two toned teen, being sincere with his question and trying not to let himself hope too much. A little bit of relief washing over him when she nodded in response and turned back towards the nearest exit, the one nearest drama class and leading on to the quad. Seth at her side, the silence between them awkward. Made even worse when Adrian seen the pair, jealously in his eyes upon seeing the pair together. The smaller English teen being stopped in his tracks by Sami. The red head clearly trying to stop any unnecessary drama and arguments, if only spare all of them the trouble of it. His caring nature coming through. 

“What suddenly changed with you?” asked Morgan, her voice quiet, barely above a whisper as they passed the canteen, the normal smell of burnt toast radiating from it. All the glass doors locked and the lights inside off, suggesting the dinner crew had long since left the school grounds. Seth could only look to her, hearing the hurt ringing in her voice, telling him he had hurt her far more than he originally suspected and the girls had been right with their comments earlier in the afternoon. “You seemed pretty intent on ignoring I even existed” added the midnight haired teen, stopping to slip her leather jacket on, the air nippy on her bare shoulders. Seth soon stopped too, sincere in his eyes upon hearing her question and hurt in her voice, it being clear he too felt hurt, but not because of what he had done, but because he could see she believed he didn’t care for her. 

“I know I acted like an arrogant bastard. Just as I know I hurt you because of it. Something I never meant to do” honestly spoke Seth in response. Walking slowly at her side, enjoying the peaceful walk with her, something seemingly felt right about it, as if every fibre of his being was telling him he was supposed to be there with her. “Truth is I was afraid of my own feelings and attraction towards you. The last time I let myself fall for someone, it ended badly. She broke my heart and I guess I projected that on to you” admitted Seth as they left the black painted school gates, turning left and leaving the large gathering of rowdy students behind. Quietness seemingly taking over the quiet road. “I shouldn’t have pushed you away or ignored you like I did. I should have just told you from the beginning how I was feeling” finished the two tone teen, being as honest as he could with her, at least thankful she was listening to him or at least giving him a chance to explain. 

“She broke your heart and trust didn’t she?” uttered Morgan in response, only to receive a nod in response, a sad smile escaping her to think someone could have hurt him in such a way. Yet she soon slapped the two toned boy, her smile turned wicked as she began to walk again, hearing his fast paced footsteps behind her once the shock had worn off. His efforts clear as he caught up with her again. A questioning expressed painted on his features as he walked backwards while facing her. His school bag hanging at his side as the strap crossed over his chest.. “That Sethie was for being a total jackass. And thinking I wouldn’t understand where you’re coming from” added the midnight haired teen, giving him a nickname and offering a sweet smile as they continued walking. Reaching the quiet residential area they often walked through. 

“I admit I deserved that” spoke Seth, continuing the conversation on as they walked, enjoying the playful peacefulness between them, all concerns and fears he had before, seemingly melting away as if they never existed. “That mean you’ll rejoin the group again” added the two toned teen, a grin coming to his lips upon seeing her nod in response, deep down she knew she was supposed to be with them, nothing had felt the same since she had gone off on her own. “Maybe give me a chance on a date?” finished Seth, an innocent grin on his lips as he stifled a chuckle. Knowing not it was her turn to be stunned in to silence. “I may be terrible with feelings, but all mine are telling me being with you is the right thing. Plus you know AJ is just dying to give us a couple name” explained the teenager, more than happy to give her an incline of what he was feeling and the confusion he felt when it come to her. 

“Funny you should say that, as I get confused around you. But sure why not to the date” responded the midnight haired teen. Her thoughts suddenly taking her to those she had befriended since going off on her own, almost immediately she knew she wouldn’t abandon them as others had done, especially since they had been so kind to her over the past few weeks. “What about Emma, Sami and Adrian? I don’t want to abandon them like others have done before” asked Morgan, concern in her eyes over what would happen to them, they had no one else besides her and each other. The other social groups having either turned their backs on them or outright refused them due to their differences. Yet at that very moment Seth grinned, giving her the hints neither of them had been forgotten about and their association with her had been noticed. 

“Randy, Punk and AJ are with them now. Inviting them to join the group so they too have a place they can belong. Everything will be explained to them. The trio are kinda been stalked by them as I would have done to you had you been stubborn” explained Seth as they reached the street both of them lived on, once again opting to walk by her side, a cheeky grin coming to his lips as it dawned on her, her other friends wouldn’t be left behind but instead the two groups would merge. Thrust she wouldn’t have to choose either as both would be one. The three others would also get the benefits of a family like atmosphere and friends they could rely on outside each other. 

“Do you think Roman will come clean about his secret girlfriend?” asked Morgan, knowing although the Samoan had believed no one had noticed, the opposite was actually true. Most if not all members of the group had noticed how he snook of to take phone calls or would smile brightly when he received a text message from the person he claimed to be one of his cousins. Seth could only chuckle to her question, almost finding it humorous how the Samoan teen believed they hadn’t noticed or how Summer and Layla were holding back their comments and teases on the subject, if only to fool the taller teen in to believing they hadn’t spotted the obvious. Just as he knew his own drama with the midnight teen by his side had likely taken some of the pressure of Roman when it come to hiding his obvious feelings and happiness for the mystery woman. 

“Probably, although he’s under the impression none of us have noticed the obvious at the moment” responded Seth as the pair slowly walked down the street. “I’m gonna guess and say Summer will call him out on it, once she’s dealt with Fandango” continued the two toned teen, recalling the leggy blonde getting frustrated at the constant remarks and unwanted advancements of the dancing student, even the passing comments had gotten on her nerves. Yet still the beautiful blonde did what she could to ignore it and continue on with her day as if she hadn’t heard his words or noticed his advances and gestures towards her. Summer having also noticed the looks Rosa Mendes sent in her direction every now and again, ones filled with jealously over the matter as if she wanted the attention Fandango was pouring on Summer. Unaware Summer would like nothing more than for his attention to be on someone else. 

The two teenagers soon arrived at their destination. Maddy appearing to be spying on someone from the dinning room window, clearly finding something interesting. Seth waved to her in a kind neighbourly gesture before placing a short but sweet kiss on Morgan’s cheek and bidding her a goodbye for the time being. Knowing the two would likely meet up later on if only to hang out together. Although he suspected he would also be caught up attempting to plan the perfect first date for the midnight haired woman, being sure to ask her a few questions via text later on. If only so he had a vague idea of her ideal date. The two soon went their separate ways, both with a small grin on their lips. Seth being met with his mother doing her normal daily routine, his father expected home from work in just under three hours. 

Morgan on the other hand was met by a nearly vacant house. The only other life in the place besides the family cats was Maddie still spying on someone through the window. A peaceful atmosphere around the family home as she wasted little time in taking her shoes off at the door and giving the cats the fuss they nudged and meowed at her for. All to happy to dout her with purrs of appreciation upon getting what they wanted. The midnight haired teen knew Chris would be home from college soon enough, as their father would like be home from his daily business as well. Yet she also knew her mother would be home a little later, since she had started he new job at the design fern just a few prior and had already been put on a major project. 

“Anything interesting happening out there?” called Morgan, as she walked through to the kitchen in order to give the four cats their midday feed and refill the biscuit and water bowls. Maddy soon turned around as if she had just realised Morgan had entered the house, yet in that moment it dawned on the younger teenager, her sister was probably waiting for something rather than watching someone. “Waiting for the driving instructor?” asked the midnight haired teenager, silently wondering why it had taken so long for her older sister to go through with the driving lessons she had spoken off before. She could still recall when Chris had took his lessons and test, having to take the test twice due to failing the first time, even Morgan herself had her driving test the year prior, passing first go. She now aimed to save up for a car, if only so she didn’t have to burden her parents with lifts places. 

“Yup” sharply responded Maddy, the word more of a hiss of annoyance. She soon turned back to the window as if avoiding the darker haired teen. Maddy had since dyed her hair blond, deciding on dip dying the ends of it light blue. As if it was her way of starting over since her younger siblings had gone off back into education. She hoped by learning to drive she could find her own social life, since there was little chance of the family returning back to England now. All had settled in and found something to do and people to call friends. “What’s with you and the kid next door?” questioned Maddy, suddenly interested in her little sister’s personal life rather than looking at for the driving instructor she had made arrangements with. Morgan merely stopped in her tracks, almost stunned her sister had even noticed let alone cared for it. She had been all too judgemental on the others she called friends. “Never mind. Its probably better you stay away from him. He’s trouble” uttered the dyed blond deep down finding herself jealous of her younger sister. How she had seemingly found her place so easily and been welcome as if she had always been apart of her social group. Just as she was jealous of Chris, for having the option to go to college and achieve his dream of being a business owner. 

Morgan could only roll her eyes as she headed upstairs, opting to do her homework a little earlier so she could avoid the glares and opinions of Maddy. Although she couldn’t help but wonder how she and Maddy had become so distant, where as she had grown even closer to her brother. Maybe it was her and Chris’s willingness to at least and try with their new life in Florida, where as Maddy had done all she could to protest the life changing move, even when they had moved to their new home. Only now was she beginning to see their parents were serious about the move and thrust had no intention of going back to England.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks later, a few things had changed for the group of mix and match students. Layla and Justin had taken the next step in their relationship, finding a place of their own. AJ had moved in with Punk’s aunt following an argument with her parents. Punk’s aunt had welcomed her with open arms, in a similar fashion to how she did with her nephew, much like Tara, Punk’s cousin did with much excitement. Sami and Emma had began dating, although it appeared as if the pair were unsure of their own relationship, instead they acted as if they were close friends, even siblings rather than dating. Roman on the other hand, had set himself on the task of convincing Mariah, the girls she seemed to be terrified off in his social group were anything but how she imagined them to be. 

Today was the first round of the tournament, at least for WWE High. So naturally the entire school was talking off it. Two coaches had been parked near the construction of the school wrestling hall, Booker and Sting stood outside each bus, collaring the members of the alpha and beta team as they walked past and hoped the tutors would send them over if they took another route through the school. The Beta team were off to challenge a school who had hopes of being in next years tournament, although a regular school they had recently added wrestling to their schedules. WWE High had been selected as their test to see if they were capable of handling such a tournament. The Alpha team on the other hand was set to face AEW College in the first round. The schools rivalry having ignited over the past couple of years. 

On the Alpha team were Hunter Helmsley and Dave Batista both having been collared as they walked passed, Booker having grabbed the back of the collars since they hadn’t noticed his attempts to get their attention. Hunter had sent a message to the Nikki to inform her, knowing she would drag her twin along with her, as well as inform any other of the team she come across. Beth and Natalya had almost been knocked over by Tamina as she ran passed them from the main school building, having been told she was expected on the bus by one of the passing teachers. Seth and Dean had arrived together, as did AJ and Punk. Where as Morgan all but dragged a stubborn Aleister with her, having gotten a message from Nikki and promising Seth she would meet him there. Where as Roman said a goodbye to Mariah upon being cornered by both Booker and Sting. 

“Alright listen up” called Booker when he was sure all fourteen students to make up the Alpha team were aboard the coach. Yet he still counted just to make sure. “Today we’ll be facing AEW College at the sports centre mid way between both schools. When we get there you’ll be told your matches” announced the team coach, taking his seat at one of the tabled ones towards the front of the bus, noticing Brie, Natalya and Beth opposite him, all seemingly emersed in conversation. Nikki on the other hand sat with Morgan and AJ at a tabled seat. Opposite them being Dean, Seth and Aleister with Roman just behind them on his own. Tamina opposite him behind the girls, where as Hunter and Dave sat at the back, seemingly quiet as it sunk in they were about to compete in the first round of the tournament. 

“I wonder if we’ll be in our teams?” randomly spoke Nikki curious if they would be competing in teams or in singles competition. She knew there was at least two tag teams and a stable within the alpha team. Yet she also knew each of them could also fight on their own. “Or if anyone else gets a nickname” commented the older of the Bella twins, a soft grin on her lips as she recalled what some of her fellow students had been nicknamed by the student body. Yet she also knew the boys around her and Tamina were also listening, their small nods and silence of conversations gave it away. 

“What could possible beat the Devil and the Demon pair” commented Hunter from the back of the bus, referencing both Aleister and Morgan, almost finding the humorous side to their nicknames, especially when the pair had no connection inside the square circle. Yet he also knew he himself had a nickname, like he wondered if the tournament would gift the three ladies without one, their own nickname. A grin soon come to Batista as he looked around each and recalled the nicknames bestowed on them by their fellow students. Hunter had quickly become known as The Game, where as Roman was now the Big Dog, Seth had become the Architect and Dean the Lunatic, although his friends had called him that for years. The three boys stable known as the Shield had affectionately been nicknamed the Hounds of Justice. Aleister had quickly garnered the nickname of The Devil, where as Batista had become the Animal, Punk’s catchphrase had become his name of The Best In The World, as Morgan had quickly garnered attention as the Demon. AJ on the other hand had two nicknames. The Geek Goddess and Queen of Mind Games. Nikki had been nicknames Fearless by those around her, much like Beth had become the Glamazon. 

The small team of fourteen soon settled into conversation as they left the school grounds. Watching as students moved out the way of the bus although they didn’t seemed to notice those waving at them from the windows. Their bags either in the storage compartment above them or in the larger compartments below. Yet all ready for what was to come, even when they had no idea whom was on the rival team, although they each suspected those on AEW College team didn’t know who’d they be facing either. Instead they were in the same boat of suspicion as them and waited to find out when they arrived at the sports centre. 

“Anyone else looking forward to this?” questioned Aleister as he looked around him, hearing Brie confirm she was from the front of the bus, much like Tamina made a comment of who wasn’t, despite the nerves creeping up on each of them, they had prepared for this. Yet the rest merely offered a hum of agreement or a small nod. Even Booker spoke up in regards to looking forward the events taking place. Yet even he knew both schools had something to prove. AEW had made it to the finals last year, only being slightly pipped to the win by TNA Academy, WWE High had been knock out earlier on, all but ensuring new champions would reign for that year. Yet now WWE High were determined to regain the title as Wrestling School Champions. 

“What are you thinking about?” gently asked AJ, upon noticing Morgan paying little attention to the conversations going on around her, instead she watched silently as the scenery went by in a blur, it being clear her mind was somewhere else and distracted. Although it was also just as clear she was had been listen to the conversation. The smaller teen and Nikki both looked to the English woman, determined to be there and be friends she could turn to, even if Nikki was considered to be from the rival group of Cheerleaders. Yet both were interested in knowing what had distracted the midnight haired teen, especially when she had appeared deep in thought before AJ had asked her quiet question. 

“How something I thought would be a nightmare turned out to be the best thing that could happen” responded Morgan, seeing the confused looks she got from both girls. It being clear she had lost them at some point. “When my dad said we’d be moving. I didn’t want to leave, I would’ve been in my last year at school, I didn’t want to leave my friends behind” admitted the midnight haired teen, recalling when she had been similar to Maddy in terms of her attitude to moving, yet in the months since the move she had grown happy and accepting of it, finally understanding her parents decision to move to an entirely different country. “But now I’m here, I understand why the made the decision they did. I maybe attending a new school but the friends I have feel like family, the popular ones started a war over me. All of you made me feel welcome” finished Morgan, a small grin appearing on her lips as she spoke, just as she showed gratitude for those whom had made her feel as if she had always been apart of the school despite the opposite being true. 

The three girls soon recalled when Vince had called those on the wrestling teams aside. Setting them the task of designing their own merch and picking out their music. His determination for them to have their own individual style clear, just as it was clear he intended on giving them the freedom to be themselves and to express it. Just as it was clear he intended on highlighting each of the students on both teams regardless if they won the tournament or got knocked out. It wasn’t long before each received a message. Stephanie going out of her way to wish them luck, via a picture of what remained of the senior year, holding up signs of good luck and other encouraging comments. Even a few sarcastic ones. Roman soon pulled his phone from his jacket pocked, smirking upon seeing the collection of pictures, even one of Mariah, hold a sign especially for him. Yet he could hear Hunter and Batista behind him playfully arguing over who had the best finisher, their topic currently on the girls, Tamina being the referee for the pair and Aleister throwing his thoughts into the mix, as did Punk, Seth and Dean. 

Before either of them knew it, they turned into the sports centre car park. Train tracks running opposite them, where as the high way they had previously been travelling alone stood parallel to that. The large building appearing newly built, no graffiti to be found nor any damage to say it had been there for a while. Another coach parked in the lot, suggesting the rival team was already there and waiting for them. Booker soon lead the way into the building, the wooden and glass doors without a single squeak. The smell of fresh paint and rubber as well as swimming pool water mixing with bleach hitting them upon entering through the doors. Booker signing in before leading the fourteen students down a corridor and through several double doors, it being clear he had been there before. 

When they stopped through the many twists and turns, they arrived at an empty corridor. Empty changing rooms lined it. One side saying women with the opposite saying men. The black floor rubbery and bouncy where as the bare brick walls painted white. The rubber flooring continued into the changing rooms although the bare brick was replaced with tiles. Booker stood outside waiting with patience for the fourteen students to reappear when they were changed and ready to compete. While he waited, he quietly scanned over the matches, noticing there were no team matches of any kind, instead only single matches. Some names he recognised where as others he looked forward to watching compete. Upon the teenagers reappearing from the changing rooms, Booker grinned, seeing how different they were, but also looked forward to seeing them in action for the first time. Knowing it would be something new for both schools much like the set up would be. 

“Alright. Ladies will be competing first” announced Booker, revealing the girls matches would be first. “Nattie you kick things off against Emi Sakura, Beth you’re up after against Brit Baker, followed by Brie against Tay Conti, Tamina your up after that against Awesome Kong, Nikki against Leva Bates, followed by AJ against Allie. The last of the girls matches will be Morgan against Brandi” informed the team coach, yet he knew deep down the ladies selected were more than capable of showing their skills in the ring, they were talented and unique in their own way. “As for the boys. Seth will be kicking things off against Cody Rhodes, Hunter after that against Miro. Dean against Matt Hardy. Dave against Chris Jericho, Roman against Pac. Aleister against Christopher Daniels and finally Punk against Kenny Omega” announced Booker before handing the team members a card with a number on it. Indicating their match. 

Following that he lead them through the corridors once more, this time with the make shift wrestling hall in mind. There he was sure the other team and their coach would be waiting, a member of the sports centre’s staff or two acting as referee and other ringside personnel. Upon entering the large hall, the students were met with two rows of benches either side of the large ring. Steps leading up to the ring. The room bare white brick once again painted white with the familiar wooden flooring with a basket ball court markers taped in place. A table for the time keeper set up as another on opposite had been set up for those keeping tally of the score. The chosen students from AEW College already sat on the benches, girls one side as boys sat the opposite. All conversations falling into silence upon their rivals entering the large hall. The wrestling team of WWE High soon took their seats on the bench, yet didn’t sit any particular order. The whispering of the opposite team didn’t go unnoticed, especially amongst the girls. 

Just over an hour later the results were in. Emi Sakura had won her match against Natalya after delivering the vicious move of Ice Driver, followed swiftly by the Nyan Nyan Press. Thrust setting AEW College in the lead, yet it didn’t do much to dimmish the hope of their opponents. Beth on the other hand even out the score upon defeating Britt Baker after the Glam Slam, the battle even throughout most of the match. Tay Conti on the other hand won against Brie by delivering her finisher, being met with cheers of her team mates as she left the ring with a smirk. Much like Awesome Kong did upon defeating Tamina in their battle of strength. AEW College’s cheers were soon silence by Nikki as she delivered the Rack Attack on Leva, a grin appearing on her lips as she mockingly waved to those on the opposite team, even sending a flirty wink to the boys as she pinned Leva. 

AJ soon stepped into the ring, skipping around it as if to play mind games with Allie, the other blonde seemingly confused although with a cocky aura. Yet the match had ended quicker than most believed upon AJ locking Allie in the Black Widow submission. Ensuring the other teen would tap out. Upon the match ending she skipped from the ring with little care for the match she had been involved in, instead taking her place on the bench waiting to watch the remainder of the matches. A cheeky grin knowing she had equalled the score out. It wasn’t long before Brandi entered the ring, determination on her features as she watched Morgan also enter. Arrogance also in Brandi’s persona, as she believed she could easily defeat the other teenager. Yet she had discovered things wouldn’t go as easily as she planned or hoped for. Morgan had effortless avoided most of her moves or counter them, much to her annoyance. Their match had ended when the midnight hair teen had preformed a brutal ending in the form of her finisher, Demons End. A wicked grin on her lips as she pinned her opponent. 

Cody quickly ran into the ring, helping to roll his girlfriend from the ring. Where as Seth held the ropes open for Morgan before climbing into the ring. The pair of teenagers evenly match throughout the most part as both sides cheered their champion on. Cody fighting to even out the score where as Seth thought to keep the lead. The match ending with the two toned teen preforming the move he had called the Curb Stomp. Hunter soon entered the ring, amusement on his lips, although it faded slightly to see Miro standing across from him with an evil glint. It being clear the Bulgarian was determined to win even if he had to annihilate everyone whom stood before him., the match ended with a win for AEW College upon Miro delivering the Machka Kick with precise aim. Pinning the teen known as the Game in a heartbeat. 

Dean soon stood the opposite side of the ring to Matt Hardy. Both teenagers noticing how quiet it had become. Both knew the other was the one considered a wild card for the team. Matt making this obvious by shouting delete and obsolete several times during the match. Where as Dean’s unpredictable nature came through and proved to be too much for Matt to handle. The match ending in pin fall after Dirty Deeds were hit several times. Batista was up next, standing across the ring from an old friend in Chris Jericho. The two had trained together when attending the same school previously. Jericho wasting little time in knowing his opponent to his advantage. The match ending after a lion sault and Batista finding himself in the Walls of Jericho submission. Roman climbed into the ring after the match, being greeted almost immediately by Pac almost flying over the top rope with enthusiasm for the tournament he found himself apart of and wrestling as a whole. Yet it was also clear the two boys had opposite game plans. Roman attempting to use his height and build to his advantage, much like Tamina had. Where as Pac used his small height and speed to his advantage, preforming moves he got applauds from both sides for doing. Yet Pac ultimately won the match following hitting his finisher of the Black Arrow on Roman. 

Christopher Daniels soon stepped inside the ring, proclaiming he was the Dark Angel. Yet he seemed unnerved to find a silent Aleister sat crossed legged in his own corner of the ring. Seemingly un-phased by what Daniels had called himself. Instead the Dutch teen was calm and collected. Upon the bell ringing, Aleister pulled himself to his feet, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Both teens knowing they were fighting for the lead, as both sides were currently tied with wins. Yet despite the fight Christopher had put up, he was ultimately felled by the Aleister hitting the Black Mass out of nowhere, the kick enough to stun him longer enough for Aleister to pick up the win. Yet the Dutch teen happily showed sportsmanship by offering a hand to his opponent, both shaking before leaving the ring. Kenny Omega and Punk soon entered the ring. One fighting to even the score where as the other determined to win this match and thrust secure the victory for his team. 

The match back and forth for sometime, neither teen willing to yield. Just as both used the cheers and chants from their fellow team mates as a way to will themselves into carrying on. Both also showing they had what it took to go a long time in a match and take several moves. Kenny managing to hit moves like the Double Hook Piledriver and 450 splash. Where as Punk trapped Kenny in the Anaconda Vice, as well as delivered the Bulldog and Diving Elbow on several occasions. Yet the match ended with Punk catching Kenny in the GTS, delivering it several times to ensure Kenny wouldn’t kick out during the pin attempt. 

“Your winners WWE High” spoke on of the many acting as a referee for the matches, he had asked both coaches to check over his written marks against their own, ensuring both he and the team coaches had the right scores and all agreed upon the outcome. Both Booker and Billy Gunn agreeing before returning to their teams, Billy even congratulating the opposing team for their win, much like he named a few he knew had showed promising skills for the future. Yet even he could see some members of his own team were none to happy about the result of losing, even going as far as sending evil hate ridden glares to those they’d lost to. 

A/N – Morgan Devitt’s finisher Demons End is a variation of the Canadian Destroyer (used by Petey Williams)


	6. Chapter 6

When classes ended that afternoon, Morgan was swiftly whisked away by Summer, Emma, AJ and Layla, most with excitement over the events to place for the midnight haired teen. The news of the date spreading quickly through the large group, some releasing a sigh of relief to see their friend in Seth finally moving forward after his heart break the year prior, where as others happily congratulated the pair on their first date and wished them luck for it. Yet Morgan herself dreaded the whole shopping part, she had shopping didn’t mix, yet she at least made the effort and looked to the idea of spending time with her little group of girl friends. They too made the effort to visit shops to accommodate for her alternative and unique style, even trying on clothes, AJ walking out of Hot Topic with the latest Harry Potter shirt, where as Morgan herself got a Star Wars themed one. 

Yet it was only when they entered into a random shop, did they realise it was the perfect store. An array of neutral coloured clothes, along with black and white. Shoes of all styles beautiful displayed on the back wall with the counter being near the exit. Layla could on smile, often did she work their on the weekends, sometimes the evenings if she wasn’t doing anything. The group of five girls soon wondered in further, each with the mission to find the perfect date outfit. The journey there and wondering through previous stores, spent questioning the midnight haired teen on her preferred choices, with Summer grinning upon hearing the word dress, although she quickly questioned a little more. AJ on the other hand had supplied the group with entertainment as she phone the boys to wind them up with her comments and teasing. Her facial expressions serving to cause laughter in the girls with her. 

“Mor” called AJ, as she looked through the racks of dressed of all different styles and lengths, yet when her eyes landed on the short form fitting mini dress, she knew for sure it had Morgan’s name written all over it. “How about this one?” questioned the short brunette, holding the dress up with confidence it was the one. The lace sleeves and length were perfect for the alternative styled teen. Morgan could only grin and nod, suggesting she too agreed with AJ’s unspoken comment of it being perfect. Emma soon appeared, in her hands a pair of thigh high boots with silver decorations, although unaware of the chosen dress, it matched it well none the less and caused Morgan’s smile to become bigger, almost as if the girls surrounding her, understood her better than any other before them. 

“You know Seth isn’t gonna know what hit him right?” questioned Emma, as she held up her own pair of shoes she planned on wearing in over the next few days. The cream coloured stilettos, no doubt with a pair of comfy jeans, and a spare pair of flats hidden in her bag just in case she needed them. “Remember to tell us all about it tomorrow, if not we’re grill you and Seth and school on Monday” uttered the blonde Australian, an innocent grin on her lips as she left the group, going off to her babysitting job she’d arranged the week prior. AJ too leaving the group, but not before wishing Morgan good luck with her date and hugging the girls goodbye. She knew family night awaited her, yet it be filled with the normal conversations and consisted of watching TV in silence. 

Upon reaching Morgan’s house, Summer and Layla waited downstairs, more than happy to talk to Maddy while their friend showered. Yet the conversations never got anywhere, often times being met with silence or glares. The odd times Maddy would look them over with curiosity, seeing how one appeared more girly where as the other casual, both beautiful and the opposite to what she personally expected of her teenage sister’s friends. Yet then again, she also believed Morgan’s school life would be a repeat of her one in England. Instead it turned out to be the opposite, she found her group of friends, now had a boyfriend and was part of the wrestling team, as well as the school swim team. The friends she had chosen were there for her and clearly cared. With long minutes of silence lasting forever, Layla and Summer were relieved when Morgan called them, giving them a reason to leave the awkward silence and situation with Maddy behind. 

Only after the girls left did Maddy begin to feel jealous. Despite everything she somehow felt as if Morgan was the favourite daughter, both she and Chris had benefited from the move to Florida. Both had found their place with ease, their parents too had adjusted well. It being clear they had thought everything through, the small wrestling summer camp their father Charlie owned suddenly becoming popular with teens and young adults, where as their mother Alexz had gone on to create her own online business, creating a small earning by doing so. Where as Maddy found herself feeling as if she was lost and only got excited by her weekly driving lessons, she often went for walks and went clubbing at nights, there she had met some she could consider friends and hooked up with a few random guys, but other than that she had nothing. 

Upon reaching Morgan’s room, Layla and Summer got to work with their little jobs. Layla carefully and thoughtfully did the midnight haired teen’s make up, ensuring it highlighted her beauty but still had her own individual style to it. Where as Summer settled on doing her hair, thrilled when she found the curling iron. With Morgan’s permission she curled the silky midnight hair into light natural curls. The pair looking at the time every now and again throughout, making sure they were running to the schedule they had set themselves and ensuring there was still time for Morgan to change anything. Upon finishing, Morgan disappeared into the her on-suite to change into the black mini dress, coming out seconds later and twirling for the two girls. She soon reached for the boots, slipping into them with ease. Yet before she could utter a single word, the door bell rang. Morgan looked to her black phone, knowing Seth was the one ringing the bell. 

Before leaving her room with Layla and Summer, she reached for her trusted black leather jacket, pulling it over her shoulders as she walked down the first flight of stairs, thankful her footwear were flats rather than heals. Morgan also swigging her studded bag over her shoulder, knowing it had her necessary things stashed inside. A small nervous smile appeared on her painted lips upon seeing Seth waiting at the bottom of the second set of stairs, seemingly distracted by something, likely Chris in the dinning room. Summer and Layla bid the pair goodbye before leaving, both with wide grins on their lips as they headed over to their own boyfriend, if only to spend some time with them. Upon Seth looking up, he was met with the sight of Morgan, walking down the stairs with care, looking like a dark angel, his dark angel. Upon her reaching the last step, he held his arm out for her, showing his gentle and caring side. 

Seth himself had also dressed up for the date, his two toned hair tied back into a low man bun, the black suit he wore unintentionally matching well with Morgan’s dress, converse on if only for comfort. A warm smile placed on his lips as if he had gotten all he hoped for in the moments since seeing her walking down the stairs towards him. Before the pair left, Alexz gave her youngest daughter, her set of house keys and wished her luck with the date, while also feeling reassured when Seth promised to look after Morgan throughout the date. Chris’s sarcastic comment following them out the door, as did Maddy’s glares. Once outside Seth walked Morgan gently to the black SUV that waited, being a gentlemen he opened the door for her, ensuring she was comfortable inside before closing the door and running around to the drivers side. All while thinking of the right words to compliment her on her beauty. 

“You look stunning, although I’m questioning what I did earn such a sight” softly spoke the two toned teen, as she spared a glance in her direction, returning his attention to the road moments later. Her chuckle to his side, causing him to grin. Yet it that moment he knew the date he had been feeling unsure about most of the day, was right. Now he was with Morgan again and on the way to the predetermined destination, it felt so right to him. Yet he couldn’t deny how nervous he was feeling about it. After all friends around him were often out on dates, with the lady they got to call their own, even when Roman denied it. Dean had been honest about it and thrust offered advice, as did Punk and Justin. Both happy to prepare him for the whole first date scenario despite him going on dates before. Although he wouldn’t deny something was different with his date with Morgan. 

“Well Sethie, you’re not looking so bad yourself” Morgan fired back with an innocent grin, adding her own brand of humour to the mix, which caused a grin to appear on her date’s lips, as she gave him such an obvious pet name. “Can’t resist this, but where are we going?” questioned the midnight haired teen, curiosity sparkling in her icy eyes, she could recall he had mentioned anything regarding the location of the date in the text messages he’d sent her while he attempted to plan the night. His chosen attire only causing her to be more curious, as it appeared he had gone the length to be smart for the first date, just as she was thankful she too appeared slightly more formal in her form fitting mini dress. 

“You’ll see, but I think its something you’ll love, although the last part might not be your cup of tea” responded Seth, as he continued to drive, the rock music playing quietly and serving as background music in the darkness filled car. Five short minutes on the road, the pair turned into a park, parking lot. The gravel protesting when the tires rolled over it. Yet Morgan appeared confused with Seth only grinning while he climbed from the car, retrieving something from the boot before opening Morgan’s door. Once again offering her his arm, as he lead her into the field with a flash-light. “For you” spoke Seth with softness once more as she stopped, holding out a single long stemmed black rose, the basket and folded blankets in the other hand. Morgan took it with an equally soft smile, watching as she set out one of the blanket, the basket placed in the middle. The two toned teen gesturing for her to sit on the blanket with him in the middle of the dark glassy field besides the playground. 

To the girl with the midnight hair and perfect smile. This black rose to match your beauty. Seth 

Morgan read the tag over and over again. Admiring the words he had carefully written on it. It being clear Seth was intending on the date being nothing less than perfect, although she’d settle for anything, as long as it was something quiet and low-key. Somehow despite her previous nerves, she felt more comfortable, being in the dark, empty field with Seth, than she would have being in some fancy crowded place. As the night went on, the pair talked, seemingly bounding even more over their shared interests outside of wrestling. Both feeling far more comfortable around each other the more then spoke, realising they had far more in common than they originally thought. Something found humorous in a way. Although neither new why. Yet their conversation was soon interrupted by a loud bang followed by a bright flash and multi-coloured sparks in the night sky above them. 

Morgan jumping slightly, a shiver going down her spine upon realising it the bang was fireworks, something she was all to fond off. Although she watched the multi-coloured sparks none the less, realising they were quiet some distance away, across the small lake. The pair watching the display, eating the picnic food and enjoying each others company and conversation, when it took over again. The pair eventually ending up leaning back hand in hand, neither seeming to notice or move from their current position. Seth thinking over the past, how he was sure he would never get over his ex Lacey. His smile growing as he thought over how he had instantly viewed Morgan differently to all the other girls around the large school. Not one of them had caught his attention like the midnight teen had. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” questioned Morgan, her voice barely above a whisper as she voiced her lingering thought. She didn’t want to ruin the peaceful moment but couldn’t resist asking the one niggling question. Yet she displayed one of her imperfections with pride and confidence. Seth could only grin, answering her question in the wordless gesture. Leaning up towards her, connecting their lips in one swift motion. At first Morgan was taken aback by the kiss, but soon melted into it. Feeling his soft lips on hers, giving her butterflies in her stomach, although to her it felt more like belts. Both grinning upon parting, with Seth being thankful she didn’t live up to her feisty nature and slap him for the sudden kiss. Instead she opted to scoot a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder as they returned their attention to the firework display lighting up the cloudless night sky. In return Seth gently wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a sense of security and warmth. The pair once again enjoying each other’s company in silence. 

At the same time, their friends were also doing different things, or the couples were. Justin had surprised Layla with a movie night in date. Having told her via text before hand, he was working, all part of his ploy to surprise her. Although the films were soon forgotten as the pair got invested in their normal make out sessions. Punk had taken AJ out to the cinema, allowing her to pick the movie, although he regretted near instantly when she chose the latest horror. Knowing well most of his popcorn would be scattered over them and the floor surrounding them. Yet he was happy to sit through the horror films, knowing he got to spent time with his AJ, no doubt she’d be on his lap, cuddling up with a bright grin on her lips. 

Dean had picked Summer up on her walk home from Morgan’s place, the pair heading through the fast food drive thru before going on a romantic drive, and a trip down memory lane. To Summer it was her favourite type of date, despite her outward appearance, as long as she was with Dean she wanted nothing more. Roman on the other hand, was catching up with the beautiful teen he called his own, listening as she described all the things different with TNA Academy and WWE High, as she continued to compare the two. Although the Samoan had wondered how the topic had changed to the comparison and when it had changed. Although to him it was nonsense, Mariah somehow making it appear interesting, despite it being anything but. One of the many qwerks he loved about her he guessed. Yet he couldn’t understand why Mariah had been intimidated by AJ and Morgan, especially when neither of them knew anything of the scene the timid brunette had describe. The Samoan had ultimately put it down to personalities, believing there had been a clash somewhere with his Mariah coming out on the losing end, although he could recall seeing or hearing off one. And he was sure the pair of girls would have owned up to it, if it had taken place. He eventually put it down to her clinginess and being overwhelmed by the status quo of the school she now attended.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks later, a few things had changed for the group of mix and match students. Layla and Justin had taken the next step in their relationship, finding a place of their own. AJ had moved in with Punk’s aunt following an argument with her parents. Punk’s aunt had welcomed her with open arms, in a similar fashion to how she did with her nephew, much like Tara, Punk’s cousin did with much excitement. Sami and Emma had began dating, although it appeared as if the pair were unsure of their own relationship, instead they acted as if they were close friends, even siblings rather than dating. Roman on the other hand, had set himself on the task of convincing Mariah, the girls she seemed to be terrified off in his social group were anything but how she imagined them to be. 

Today was the first round of the tournament, at least for WWE High. So naturally the entire school was talking off it. Two coaches had been parked near the construction of the school wrestling hall, Booker and Sting stood outside each bus, collaring the members of the alpha and beta team as they walked past and hoped the tutors would send them over if they took another route through the school. The Beta team were off to challenge a school who had hopes of being in next years tournament, although a regular school they had recently added wrestling to their schedules. WWE High had been selected as their test to see if they were capable of handling such a tournament. The Alpha team on the other hand was set to face AEW College in the first round. The schools rivalry having ignited over the past couple of years. 

On the Alpha team were Hunter Helmsley and Dave Batista both having been collared as they walked passed, Booker having grabbed the back of the collars since they hadn’t noticed his attempts to get their attention. Hunter had sent a message to the Nikki to inform her, knowing she would drag her twin along with her, as well as inform any other of the team she come across. Beth and Natalya had almost been knocked over by Tamina as she ran passed them from the main school building, having been told she was expected on the bus by one of the passing teachers. Seth and Dean had arrived together, as did AJ and Punk. Where as Morgan all but dragged a stubborn Aleister with her, having gotten a message from Nikki and promising Seth she would meet him there. Where as Roman said a goodbye to Mariah upon being cornered by both Booker and Sting. 

“Alright listen up” called Booker when he was sure all fourteen students to make up the Alpha team were aboard the coach. Yet he still counted just to make sure. “Today we’ll be facing AEW College at the sports centre mid way between both schools. When we get there you’ll be told your matches” announced the team coach, taking his seat at one of the tabled ones towards the front of the bus, noticing Brie, Natalya and Beth opposite him, all seemingly emersed in conversation. Nikki on the other hand sat with Morgan and AJ at a tabled seat. Opposite them being Dean, Seth and Aleister with Roman just behind them on his own. Tamina opposite him behind the girls, where as Hunter and Dave sat at the back, seemingly quiet as it sunk in they were about to compete in the first round of the tournament. 

“I wonder if we’ll be in our teams?” randomly spoke Nikki curious if they would be competing in teams or in singles competition. She knew there was at least two tag teams and a stable within the alpha team. Yet she also knew each of them could also fight on their own. “Or if anyone else gets a nickname” commented the older of the Bella twins, a soft grin on her lips as she recalled what some of her fellow students had been nicknamed by the student body. Yet she also knew the boys around her and Tamina were also listening, their small nods and silence of conversations gave it away. 

“What could possible beat the Devil and the Demon pair” commented Hunter from the back of the bus, referencing both Aleister and Morgan, almost finding the humorous side to their nicknames, especially when the pair had no connection inside the square circle. Yet he also knew he himself had a nickname, like he wondered if the tournament would gift the three ladies without one, their own nickname. A grin soon come to Batista as he looked around each and recalled the nicknames bestowed on them by their fellow students. Hunter had quickly become known as The Game, where as Roman was now the Big Dog, Seth had become the Architect and Dean the Lunatic, although his friends had called him that for years. The three boys stable known as the Shield had affectionately been nicknamed the Hounds of Justice. Aleister had quickly garnered the nickname of The Devil, where as Batista had become the Animal, Punk’s catchphrase had become his name of The Best In The World, as Morgan had quickly garnered attention as the Demon. AJ on the other hand had two nicknames. The Geek Goddess and Queen of Mind Games. Nikki had been nicknames Fearless by those around her, much like Beth had become the Glamazon. 

The small team of fourteen soon settled into conversation as they left the school grounds. Watching as students moved out the way of the bus although they didn’t seemed to notice those waving at them from the windows. Their bags either in the storage compartment above them or in the larger compartments below. Yet all ready for what was to come, even when they had no idea whom was on the rival team, although they each suspected those on AEW College team didn’t know who’d they be facing either. Instead they were in the same boat of suspicion as them and waited to find out when they arrived at the sports centre. 

“Anyone else looking forward to this?” questioned Aleister as he looked around him, hearing Brie confirm she was from the front of the bus, much like Tamina made a comment of who wasn’t, despite the nerves creeping up on each of them, they had prepared for this. Yet the rest merely offered a hum of agreement or a small nod. Even Booker spoke up in regards to looking forward the events taking place. Yet even he knew both schools had something to prove. AEW had made it to the finals last year, only being slightly pipped to the win by TNA Academy, WWE High had been knock out earlier on, all but ensuring new champions would reign for that year. Yet now WWE High were determined to regain the title as Wrestling School Champions. 

“What are you thinking about?” gently asked AJ, upon noticing Morgan paying little attention to the conversations going on around her, instead she watched silently as the scenery went by in a blur, it being clear her mind was somewhere else and distracted. Although it was also just as clear she was had been listen to the conversation. The smaller teen and Nikki both looked to the English woman, determined to be there and be friends she could turn to, even if Nikki was considered to be from the rival group of Cheerleaders. Yet both were interested in knowing what had distracted the midnight haired teen, especially when she had appeared deep in thought before AJ had asked her quiet question. 

“How something I thought would be a nightmare turned out to be the best thing that could happen” responded Morgan, seeing the confused looks she got from both girls. It being clear she had lost them at some point. “When my dad said we’d be moving. I didn’t want to leave, I would’ve been in my last year at school, I didn’t want to leave my friends behind” admitted the midnight haired teen, recalling when she had been similar to Maddy in terms of her attitude to moving, yet in the months since the move she had grown happy and accepting of it, finally understanding her parents decision to move to an entirely different country. “But now I’m here, I understand why the made the decision they did. I maybe attending a new school but the friends I have feel like family, the popular ones started a war over me. All of you made me feel welcome” finished Morgan, a small grin appearing on her lips as she spoke, just as she showed gratitude for those whom had made her feel as if she had always been apart of the school despite the opposite being true. 

The three girls soon recalled when Vince had called those on the wrestling teams aside. Setting them the task of designing their own merch and picking out their music. His determination for them to have their own individual style clear, just as it was clear he intended on giving them the freedom to be themselves and to express it. Just as it was clear he intended on highlighting each of the students on both teams regardless if they won the tournament or got knocked out. It wasn’t long before each received a message. Stephanie going out of her way to wish them luck, via a picture of what remained of the senior year, holding up signs of good luck and other encouraging comments. Even a few sarcastic ones. Roman soon pulled his phone from his jacket pocked, smirking upon seeing the collection of pictures, even one of Mariah, hold a sign especially for him. Yet he could hear Hunter and Batista behind him playfully arguing over who had the best finisher, their topic currently on the girls, Tamina being the referee for the pair and Aleister throwing his thoughts into the mix, as did Punk, Seth and Dean. 

Before either of them knew it, they turned into the sports centre car park. Train tracks running opposite them, where as the high way they had previously been travelling alone stood parallel to that. The large building appearing newly built, no graffiti to be found nor any damage to say it had been there for a while. Another coach parked in the lot, suggesting the rival team was already there and waiting for them. Booker soon lead the way into the building, the wooden and glass doors without a single squeak. The smell of fresh paint and rubber as well as swimming pool water mixing with bleach hitting them upon entering through the doors. Booker signing in before leading the fourteen students down a corridor and through several double doors, it being clear he had been there before. 

When they stopped through the many twists and turns, they arrived at an empty corridor. Empty changing rooms lined it. One side saying women with the opposite saying men. The black floor rubbery and bouncy where as the bare brick walls painted white. The rubber flooring continued into the changing rooms although the bare brick was replaced with tiles. Booker stood outside waiting with patience for the fourteen students to reappear when they were changed and ready to compete. While he waited, he quietly scanned over the matches, noticing there were no team matches of any kind, instead only single matches. Some names he recognised where as others he looked forward to watching compete. Upon the teenagers reappearing from the changing rooms, Booker grinned, seeing how different they were, but also looked forward to seeing them in action for the first time. Knowing it would be something new for both schools much like the set up would be. 

“Alright. Ladies will be competing first” announced Booker, revealing the girls matches would be first. “Nattie you kick things off against Emi Sakura, Beth you’re up after against Brit Baker, followed by Brie against Tay Conti, Tamina your up after that against Awesome Kong, Nikki against Leva Bates, followed by AJ against Allie. The last of the girls matches will be Morgan against Brandi” informed the team coach, yet he knew deep down the ladies selected were more than capable of showing their skills in the ring, they were talented and unique in their own way. “As for the boys. Seth will be kicking things off against Cody Rhodes, Hunter after that against Miro. Dean against Matt Hardy. Dave against Chris Jericho, Roman against Pac. Aleister against Christopher Daniels and finally Punk against Kenny Omega” announced Booker before handing the team members a card with a number on it. Indicating their match. 

Following that he lead them through the corridors once more, this time with the make shift wrestling hall in mind. There he was sure the other team and their coach would be waiting, a member of the sports centre’s staff or two acting as referee and other ringside personnel. Upon entering the large hall, the students were met with two rows of benches either side of the large ring. Steps leading up to the ring. The room bare white brick once again painted white with the familiar wooden flooring with a basket ball court markers taped in place. A table for the time keeper set up as another on opposite had been set up for those keeping tally of the score. The chosen students from AEW College already sat on the benches, girls one side as boys sat the opposite. All conversations falling into silence upon their rivals entering the large hall. The wrestling team of WWE High soon took their seats on the bench, yet didn’t sit any particular order. The whispering of the opposite team didn’t go unnoticed, especially amongst the girls. 

Just over an hour later the results were in. Emi Sakura had won her match against Natalya after delivering the vicious move of Ice Driver, followed swiftly by the Nyan Nyan Press. Thrust setting AEW College in the lead, yet it didn’t do much to dimmish the hope of their opponents. Beth on the other hand even out the score upon defeating Britt Baker after the Glam Slam, the battle even throughout most of the match. Tay Conti on the other hand won against Brie by delivering her finisher, being met with cheers of her team mates as she left the ring with a smirk. Much like Awesome Kong did upon defeating Tamina in their battle of strength. AEW College’s cheers were soon silence by Nikki as she delivered the Rack Attack on Leva, a grin appearing on her lips as she mockingly waved to those on the opposite team, even sending a flirty wink to the boys as she pinned Leva. 

AJ soon stepped into the ring, skipping around it as if to play mind games with Allie, the other blonde seemingly confused although with a cocky aura. Yet the match had ended quicker than most believed upon AJ locking Allie in the Black Widow submission. Ensuring the other teen would tap out. Upon the match ending she skipped from the ring with little care for the match she had been involved in, instead taking her place on the bench waiting to watch the remainder of the matches. A cheeky grin knowing she had equalled the score out. It wasn’t long before Brandi entered the ring, determination on her features as she watched Morgan also enter. Arrogance also in Brandi’s persona, as she believed she could easily defeat the other teenager. Yet she had discovered things wouldn’t go as easily as she planned or hoped for. Morgan had effortless avoided most of her moves or counter them, much to her annoyance. Their match had ended when the midnight hair teen had preformed a brutal ending in the form of her finisher, Demons End. A wicked grin on her lips as she pinned her opponent. 

Cody quickly ran into the ring, helping to roll his girlfriend from the ring. Where as Seth held the ropes open for Morgan before climbing into the ring. The pair of teenagers evenly match throughout the most part as both sides cheered their champion on. Cody fighting to even out the score where as Seth thought to keep the lead. The match ending with the two toned teen preforming the move he had called the Curb Stomp. Hunter soon entered the ring, amusement on his lips, although it faded slightly to see Miro standing across from him with an evil glint. It being clear the Bulgarian was determined to win even if he had to annihilate everyone whom stood before him., the match ended with a win for AEW College upon Miro delivering the Machka Kick with precise aim. Pinning the teen known as the Game in a heartbeat. 

Dean soon stood the opposite side of the ring to Matt Hardy. Both teenagers noticing how quiet it had become. Both knew the other was the one considered a wild card for the team. Matt making this obvious by shouting delete and obsolete several times during the match. Where as Dean’s unpredictable nature came through and proved to be too much for Matt to handle. The match ending in pin fall after Dirty Deeds were hit several times. Batista was up next, standing across the ring from an old friend in Chris Jericho. The two had trained together when attending the same school previously. Jericho wasting little time in knowing his opponent to his advantage. The match ending after a lion sault and Batista finding himself in the Walls of Jericho submission. Roman climbed into the ring after the match, being greeted almost immediately by Pac almost flying over the top rope with enthusiasm for the tournament he found himself apart of and wrestling as a whole. Yet it was also clear the two boys had opposite game plans. Roman attempting to use his height and build to his advantage, much like Tamina had. Where as Pac used his small height and speed to his advantage, preforming moves he got applauds from both sides for doing. Yet Pac ultimately won the match following hitting his finisher of the Black Arrow on Roman. 

Christopher Daniels soon stepped inside the ring, proclaiming he was the Dark Angel. Yet he seemed unnerved to find a silent Aleister sat crossed legged in his own corner of the ring. Seemingly un-phased by what Daniels had called himself. Instead the Dutch teen was calm and collected. Upon the bell ringing, Aleister pulled himself to his feet, waiting for his opponent to make the first move. Both teens knowing they were fighting for the lead, as both sides were currently tied with wins. Yet despite the fight Christopher had put up, he was ultimately felled by the Aleister hitting the Black Mass out of nowhere, the kick enough to stun him longer enough for Aleister to pick up the win. Yet the Dutch teen happily showed sportsmanship by offering a hand to his opponent, both shaking before leaving the ring. Kenny Omega and Punk soon entered the ring. One fighting to even the score where as the other determined to win this match and thrust secure the victory for his team. 

The match back and forth for sometime, neither teen willing to yield. Just as both used the cheers and chants from their fellow team mates as a way to will themselves into carrying on. Both also showing they had what it took to go a long time in a match and take several moves. Kenny managing to hit moves like the Double Hook Piledriver and 450 splash. Where as Punk trapped Kenny in the Anaconda Vice, as well as delivered the Bulldog and Diving Elbow on several occasions. Yet the match ended with Punk catching Kenny in the GTS, delivering it several times to ensure Kenny wouldn’t kick out during the pin attempt. 

“Your winners WWE High” spoke on of the many acting as a referee for the matches, he had asked both coaches to check over his written marks against their own, ensuring both he and the team coaches had the right scores and all agreed upon the outcome. Both Booker and Billy Gunn agreeing before returning to their teams, Billy even congratulating the opposing team for their win, much like he named a few he knew had showed promising skills for the future. Yet even he could see some members of his own team were none to happy about the result of losing, even going as far as sending evil hate ridden glares to those they’d lost to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Morgan Devitt’s finisher Demons End is a variation of the Canadian Destroyer (used by Petey Williams)


	8. Chapter 8

After the success of the alpha team. Vince had come to a decision with several other teachers, to allow the students to celebrate, thrust embracing their status as wrestling school. Instead of normal classes, there would be different areas for the students to enjoy themselves. In the gym, members of the Beta and Alpha teams would be putting on mini shows throughout the day at scheduled times. In the drama classroom, would be where students could choose their own entrance music and create the matching video as if they were apart of a show. Some lucky students even being able to act as a manager or valet to the two teams, offering them support and encouragement during matches, while also getting a close up view of the matches. Another classroom had been converted into a design studio, where those who participated could design ring gear or general clothes. Another had been set up for the merchandise designing. 

The sports hall had been converted into a party hall, music blasting through the speakers placed around the room, often escaping via the doors open, as did the bubbles. Food and drinks had been set up on a bar like way, with a few members of the canteen staff acting as servers. Vince had also arranged for the wrestling teams to be in the spotlight, ensuring his hope for each of them shone through brightly. Even when he gave their parents a tour of the school, during the festivities. Linda too also there as was Booker, although the team coach had been paired with Sting once more to watch over the two teams. By the time Vince and Linda made it to the quad, neither were surprised to see the Alpha team out there, seemingly laughing and joking as they bounded further. All while doing as asked of them. Some members of the Senior year photography club around to snap a few pictures, it being clear they had ideas for the photos taken. 

A few weeks later seen the two teams being sent to different places again. The Beta team going to the same sports hall as the Alpha had visited for the first round, Sting as their coach when they went to face their first real opponents, the fourteen students having been told of their matches upon entering the bus that morning. The Alpha team on the other hand would be going to the school of their opponents in ROH college. Something Seth wasn’t looking forward to, mainly because he knew it would lead him to come face to face with his ex and his once best friend, both had ended on bad terms. At this moment both teams had been bundled on the buses and had left the school grounds with their respected coaches. 

Once again each of them had a small bag with them in the overhead storage units and their other bag containing their wrestling gear in the large compartment below. Each of the students apart of the Alpha team spread out around the large bus. The leather seats cold at first but soon the girls settled on them. Once again Dave and Hunter laid claim to the back of the bus, the pair extending an invite to Tamina and Aleister. Beth and Natalya took the front table seat. Where as Brie joined her sister this time, sharing a table with Dean and Roman. AJ and Morgan sat with their partner, Punk and AJ deciding to go backwards, which Morgan and Seth opposite them, Booker also nagging himself a table seat, ensuring he had space to look over everything and an outlet should he be in need of one. As normal the bus was full of chatter, the team having bounded further since their last set of matches, almost considering each other friends, to the point those once at war had since settled it a little bit. Where their had been almost hatred now laid respect. 

“I feel sorry for anyone whom has to face you to” commented Dean as Roman was content on texting Mariah again, those around the school knew it was her birthday. The dark haired teen had all but shouted it from the school rooftop. Nikki and Brie looked to each other with an ire of amusement, knowing like the Jimmy and Jey, they were identical twins and near impossible to tell them apart unless you knew them personally. A wicked grin appeared on Nikki’s lips as she thought over what was to come, strongly suspecting the girls they were to face only believed they were sisters, likely not thinking any more of it. The Samoan teen soon sighed from beside his best friend. It being clear something was bothering him. That very thing gaining the attention of those sat with him. 

“Girl trouble?” asked Brie, knowing Mariah was no walk in the park. The teenager often acting entitled, most of the time throwing a tantrum when things didn’t go her way. Much like she did when she butted heads with Stephanie, normally when Mariah acted as if she was the senior year queen, even when everyone knew the title belonged to Stephanie, everyone accepted it, never questioning it due to beig happy with the status quo and knowing their place. “She still annoyed about you being dragged on the bus by Booker?” questioned the younger of the twins, witnessing the princess sized tantrum the slightly older teen had thrown when Booker had all but gotten hold of Roman’s collar and thrown him on the bus, stopping her from going with him as she wasn’t apart of the team. 

“She wanted me to be there with her” muttered the Samoan in response. Wondering when things had gone down hill for them. Ever since Mariah had transferred to WWE High, things had been different, not only did she act like someone he didn’t know but she had become controlling and angry without any warning. Instead of being treated like her partner, she acted like he was a slave in her service. Never listening to a word he spoke unless it was in agreement to something she wanted. Made evident when she ignored him telling her the second round of the tournament was on her birthday thrust he wouldn’t be there. “I thinking of breaking it off” spoke Roman, almost as if he was unsure of his words, guilty even. Yet instead of the looks of hated and disappointment he was expecting to receive for such words, he was met with knowing even supportive ones. 

“You do what’s best for you” spoke Nikki, her wicked grin turning soft as she reached across the table, offering her support as so many had done for her when she split with Cena, the break up a messy one, everyone knew of it, even Morgan did although the midnight haired teen hadn’t judged anyone by the things she heard, instead keeping out of it and being there when Nikki had needed someone. “You did the first step my admitting your thinking of ending the relationship. If things aren’t working out and you don’t think they can fix it then end things and move on” added the older of the twins, happy to give a little advice to someone whom was in need of it. 

“Steph will keep us updated on what your girl does. Any thing you need to be kept an eye on” voiced Hunter from the back of the bus. Knowing Stephanie seen Mariah not only as an enemy but a coward as well. Her thoughts were made even more evident when the Queen B didn’t take a shine to Mariah as she had done with Morgan merely weeks before hand. Yet no one had known what that truly meant at the time. Hunter soon stuck his head over the seats in front of him, as did Dave from the opposite side, Aleister and Tamina on the other hand acted as if they hadn’t heard anything said, although both found it hard to ignore the conversations going on around them. 

“Yeah. I ordered something to be delivered to the school for her. A present since I couldn’t be there” admitted Roman, showing he wanted to know not only how she reacted to the present but what she would do with it. Hunter merely nodded before returning to his seat, shooting a message of to Stephanie with the information on, knowing the popular teen would keep her word and keep an eye on everything concerning Mariah. Roman soon began to think, how he saved up the money for just over a year to get her the present, doing odd jobs for his neighbours and even a summer job so he could earn enough for what he deemed as the perfect present. He’d be heartbroken if she destroyed it and yelled or complained even more. Much like her reaction would seal their relationship’s fate. 

Soon enough the bus pulled through the gates of a school. The building was larger than most yet seemed to be absent of nature around it. The alpha team members soon looked out of the window as the bus went up the single drive way. The main multi story school building on one side where a smaller two story house sat on the other side, compete with a fenced off garden and stairs leading down to it. A large sign on the side of the house saying “Speed House”. Students walked around the grounds, it being clear it was their break, that alone suggesting to the fourteen on board they had been travelling for quiet some time yet not noticed. The students of ROH College, seemingly intrigued by the arriving coach, as if they were unaware of the tournament or forgotten the next round took place at their own school rather than somewhere else. Some even confused about the black bus arriving, others quickly moving from the road to avoid any accidents. 

Seth merely looked over to Punk. Almost stunned by the avenger sized school, for so long he’d been under the impression it was bigger than WWE High, or at least that was the impression he got from Lacey’s messages before their break up. Only now he was beginning to see she had once again exaggerated, no doubt another attempt to make him jealous of something he cared little for. Upon exiting the bus, each of the fourteen felt uncomfortable as those who attended the school all but gawked at them, as if they were some sort of attraction in a local zoo or something they’d never seen before. Booker soon lead the group to the main entrance of the school, being sure to sign each of them in, knowing they had a few hours before the scheduled matches. 

It was made evident how unprepared the school was for their arrival. As a teacher ran down a corridor in order to find an empty room for them to use, while extending an invitation to Booker to join the teachers in the staffroom on the first floor. The room itself being an ordinary one, with a quickly drawn map on one of the white boards, red marked X to say where things relevant to the fourteen students were. Including changing rooms, bathrooms, the canteen and sports hall where the matches would be taking place later in the afternoon. Computers had also been turned on in a haste, much like the main laptop did. The same unidentified middle aged man whom served as a teacher of the college, soon told the fourteen students from WWE High, not to leave the room unless for breaks or toilet trips, emphasising the point someone would fetch them when it come time for the tournament. 

“Honestly I thought this place would be bigger” muttered Punk, noticing quickly Seth appeared far more uncomfortable about his surroundings, not a word escaped his lips as he looked around the room considered to be their prison for the next few hours. Roman stood close by picking upon the reference, remembering his former friend well and how she’d been. Her descriptions of the school seemingly far different from what actually was. Yet the girls didn’t seemed to be paying any attention, instead they did their own thing. Natalya found a computer, quickly deciding to check a few things, where as Beth sat nearby with the intention of continuing her texting conversation with Edge. Tamina on the other hand bung her fists against the window, successfully scaring those who stared through them away, a grin coming to her lips moments later. Much to the amusement of Nikki and Brie who had gladly watched. 

Yet AJ’s attention had turned to Seth. One of the two other original members of her social group. The memories of when the group started back in their sophomore year, even how Lacey had broken his heart mere months later. Only now did she wonder if Morgan knew of Lacey, or if she did. How much did she know. Similar to Nikki’s break up with Cena, when Lacey and Seth had broken up, everyone at WWE High knew about it. Mainly thanks to Lacey being popular and posting about it across her social media, the break up itself happening in a group chat, thrust being available for all to see. 

“You okay” asked AJ, being careful not to press the duel haired teen all that much. The smaller dark haired teen could tell by his tense stature, he wanted to be anywhere but there. Even preferring not to come across his ex-girlfriend and former best friend again. It being clear the wounds she had inflicted, that both had caused, had yet to truly heal, even when Seth was moving on and forward now. The duel haired teen merely shook his head as he noticed Morgan’s attention turn to him, her blue eyes alight with worry and concern. Yet also showing she hadn’t quite connected the dots yet. In truth he didn’t mind being in the same school as Lacey again, what bothered him more was knowing he would be in the same match as her. Ironically facing her and his former best friend. 

“The sooner this is over the better” muttered Seth in response, only receiving a more concerned look from the midnight haired teen, he got to call girlfriend, much like he got a knowing look from everyone else in the room. As if they knew what awaited him when the matches finally took place. Yet in that very instant it was as if something had hit Morgan and she had finally worked something out, the reason he’d been dreading this round of the tournament, ever since he’d found out whom it was against and who was on the opposing team. In the same moment Hunter had walked over to Roman in silence, handing over the phone as if to show him something, thrust taking the attention from Seth and putting it on someone else. 

“Lacey and Jimmy” whispered Morgan, not wishing for the attention to be back on Seth, the duel haired teen merely nodding in response before pulling her closer to him, almost as if she was the only thing holding his sanity together and anchoring him to earth. “What happened?” questioned the midnight haired woman, curious if he would finally open up to her now. His active intention to avoid the questions of the past hadn’t gone unnoticed, even when she knew of a few details. She still wanted to know what had happened to break him. What Lacey had done. Yet the entire room was soon distracted by a loud roar to escape from Roman, followed by Brie making her thoughts on something clear, the simple two words of That Bitch, all but echoing through the room. 

“We split on bad terms. When Lacey left, she ripped out my heart and tore it apart in front of me. As if it was all part of a game. All of it happened before our third anniversary” whispered Seth, as if it hurt him to remember what had happened. How they had been together since middle school. Yet he never suspected she was anything but the sweet innocent girl she portrayed herself as. “After she transferred here, she sent me a picture of herself and my then best friend Jimmy Jacobs. When I confronted both of them, he revealed they’d been dating for around six months before she transferred” revealed the duel haired teen, yet he knew Lacey would be expecting him to be lost and heartbroken still. “The pair of them are our opponents this afternoon” finished Seth, quickly noticing the wickedness to glimmer in her blue eyes, as if she hoped to meet the infamous Lacey. 

“Something tells me Lacey will be regretting wanting to met your new girl” muttered Aleister from across the room. He could only imagine Lacey would be expecting someone who was a damsel in distress and easily beaten. “She’s gonna have a wake up call when she’s in the ring with our resident Demon there” added the Dutch teen, his normal calm persona radiating from him. A grin appearing on his lips as Morgan sent a cheeky wink in his direction, showing those around her she intended on living up to the name. Seth could only grin, knowing deep down Aleister was right. To him, Morgan was everything Lacey wasn’t. Yet in those seconds, he recalled the words Morgan had spoken to him just days after their first date. I’m not perfect but I’ll keep trying. 

A few hours later seen the round of the tournament about to begin. Those who ROH college had finally been clued into on who they would be facing, like those of WWE High, almost surprised to find tag team matches included. Even more so when the previous round for both schools consisted of singles matches. Lacey had grinned widely upon finding out she’d be facing off against Seth and a random girl. She was certain she and Jimmy would win with little to no hassle, after all they had the benefit on the home field, much like she hoped he’d still be hung up on her, despite her having long since moved on with Jimmy. Yet her confidence turned to arrogance upon not recognising the girl she’d be facing in the tag match, even when she recognised every other name with ease. Even she seemed confused on why her sister wasn’t on the team and who Morgan actually was. 

Upon both teams entering the sports hall. They were greeted with their first official sight of their opponents. Although the gym was empty except those whom were taking apart. It didn’t stop the students looking on from the locked glass doors. Nor did it stop them making it known they supported their own school team. Dean and Roman stood before their opponents, almost amused by their unsure reactions, how the confidence left Zack McGowan instantly upon realising Roman towered over him, where as Joey Matthews merely went silent upon noticing Dean grinning at him as if he were some sort of maniac. Lacey however huffed loudly upon noticing Seth seeming confident, holding the hand of the midnight hair girl she correctly assumed was Morgan, the name tag of each with the nicknames they had earnt written on them. She wasted little time in pointing it out to Jimmy who only seemed intrigued by the names. Yet understood some of them. Why Seth was the Architect. Yet he almost knew instantly when he seen the two known as the Devil and the Demon, only hell would be awaiting their opponents. 

Yet when the matches began, it was soon revealed why some of them had be bestowed with such nicknames. Punk had made light work of Jay Lethal, although Hunter and Dave had lost their match, they made the Brisco Brothers work for it, their match being one of the longest and showing great talent for both schools. Tamina had given Sumie Sakai a war to remember moments after, ensuring both showed their set of skills, even if Sumie walked off with the win via a brutal submission. Natalya followed, against the first of the Maria’s in Maria Maniac. The woman almost appearing as ROH College response to Dean. Her unpredictable nature had quickly overwhelmed Natalya and thrust gotten her an equally fast win. Dean and Roman pulled one back, showing their effortless team work and brotherhood as they took down the two they had almost intimidated earlier. Lacey’s disappointed yell her minions had fallen so easily clear to hear, yet still she had confidence. 

Aleister had levelled the playing field with his calm persona, almost confusing Flip Gordan. Although the high flyer had quickly discovered why Aleister’s name badge had Devil written on it. The teen may be calm but he could also torture and torment his opponent in the ring. Yet the match had ended following the Black Mass. With Aleister calmly sitting cross legged in the ring after it. The Bella twins were up next, against the mix and match team of Angelina Love and Mandy Leon. The two girls appearing more of enemies thrown together as a team. Hence it was no surprise when they had been effortless caught out by Twin Magic and effortless received a Bella Buster each. Their match was followed by Jenny Rose taking on the much more determined Beth Phoenix. The girly teen standing little chance as she displayed the Damsel in Distress persona she’d been stuck with, falling victim to the Glam Slam moments into the match. 

AJ was the next one, standing opposite her was Maria Kanellis, Punk’s loud mouth ex. Maria hatred burnt in her eyes, yet it didn’t stop the red head from walking to the corner of the ring with confidence and blow a kiss towards Punk. AJ’s crazy look had appeared instantly, to which Punk happily pointed out before turning away from her, instead talking with Aleister as if ignoring Maria. Even when he knew she’d be way over her head in a match with his crazy AJ, the same geeky girl Maria had once bullied and victimised for no reason other than jealousy. The match ended when AJ delivered her Shinning Wizard, although she insisted Maria tap out, something she was successful in when she locked in her Black Widow submission. A wicked grin on her lips as she did so. After which she repeated Maria actions by blowing a kiss over to Mike Bennett, who stood in the shadows of the hall. 

The final match soon got under a way. Seth started the match against Jimmy, both men noticing Lacey’s near refusal to even enter the ring with Morgan at ring side, much to the alternative teen’s amusement. Although the two boys were evenly matched, Jimmy got the upperhand, pushing Seth back, causing him to tumble into the corner and make contact with Morgan. Contact the referee considered to be a tag. Morgan entered the ring without fear, even when Jimmy hadn’t moved, despite Morgan asking him to tag Lacey in so the match and tournament to continue. Instead he stood there almost mocking her and refusing to tag the blonde in. Only to regret his actions when Morgan stamped on his foot with enough force and malice to force him to take notice, yet she followed up the foot shot with a short and sweet slap to the face. Seth re-entering the ring moments later to drop kick Jimmy, forcing him backwards. The referee saying a tag had been made despite Lacey’s arguments no such thing had taken place. Much like she was insistent she wasn’t getting into the match, despite her fellow team mates cheering her on, almost as if they were trying to remind her the team needed this match to stand a chance at getting through to the finals of the tournament. 

The midnight haired teen merely rolled her eyes before storming over to Lacey’s corner. There she pulled the blonde through the ropes, forcing her into the match. Although she gave the arrogant teen a chance to get to her feet before delivering any moves. Upon Lacey reaching her feet, she held her hands up as if to surrender or ask for a time out. Only to be met with a well placed drop kick, followed by a few stomps upon Lacey reaching the corner with the intention of resting, to those of WWE High, they knew Morgan was merely playing with the other teen, seeing she could end the match at any time yet chose not to, almost as if her mind games were allowing the other team to believe they had a chance at winning. Yet soon enough Jimmy reappeared quickly yanking Morgan off Lacey by her midnight hair, yet regretting in instantly upon noticing the death glare she threw at him. Yet Seth soon threw Jimmy from the ring, following him with a risky suicide dive. Where as Morgan quickly set up for the Demons End and delivered it. Although she soon locked Lacey in her submission rather than going for the pin, ensuring the blonde would be facing Jimmy as he struggled to re-enter the ring. Instead she tapped out, ending the chances of ROH getting through to the finals of that years tournament. Morgan released her hold soon after, all but jumping out of the ring to join her team mates and coach in a flurry of cheers. Knowing WWE High were in the finals. 

The coach trip home was quiet. Booker confirming to them they had made it through to the finals and would thrust face TNA Academy, with a few cheers the peacefulness returned to the group. Each content on doing their own thing, from listening to music, chatting and sleeping. Roman sat alone this time, more than happy to switch places with Aleister. There he watched the video one of the Cheerleaders had filmed earlier in the day. The one of Star receiving her birthday present, the one he’d saved up to get so she didn’t miss out. When the poor delivery boy arrived, Mariah had been stunned at first, but that soon turned to raging anger as she screamed and yelled at him upon him saying they were from Roman. She’d unwrapped the box with such haste, seen torn the paper and bow off, opening the box she’d quickly grabbed the silver necklace from its cushioned spot. Yelling before throwing it across the grassy area she’d been located, the bouquet of twelve long stemmed red roses, she effortless thrown into the bin as she tore up the card. All while screaming it was the worst birthday ever and the presents were ever worse. 

The video had shown Cross picking up the necklace carefully, wiping the mud away before returning it to its box. Much like it showed Stephanie picking up the roses and apologising to Roman via the video, as if she knew he’d see it. For that reason Roman had thrust far refused to answer any of Mariah’s phone calls, not even bothering to read any of her text messages, instead just deleting them. Angered and hurt by her actions, he didn’t see any way of fixing their relationship and now turned to finding a way to end things with her for good. Yet he couldn’t help but listen to the voicemail she’d left. Regretting it almost instantly. She only yelled two words in the voice message. I’m Pregnant. 

Yet the voice was loud enough those around him had heard the message. The only ones whom seemed oblivious to it were Booker, Beth and Natalya at the front of the bus. All others around him seemingly as stunned as he was to hear those words. Yet all Roman could think was how? Nothing had been the same since her transfer, thrust their relationship had quickly turned sour in the romance department. So many questions ran through the Samoan’s mind, was he the father? How father along was she? Was she ready to be a mother? Was he ready to be a father? Was this real? What was he going to do now? They were both teenagers in their senior year at school, both had their future careers planned out, how were they supposed to raise a kid with life on the road, it was an impossibility. Yet he soon began to wonder if it was a ploy. If Mariah had realised he was distancing himself from her and thrust this was her way of drawing him back in again. He guessed only time would tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman had been walking around, even acting as if he was in some sort of trance. Almost as if he was under a spell of some sort or on autopilot as he attempted to comprehend the words Mariah had left in his voice mail. Yet even through the confusion of his own emotions, he still questioned several things. He questioned why she didn’t tell him that morning instead of unceremoniously screaming the two life changing words down the phone for him to hear at his earliest conveniences. Much like he still wondered if he was the father or if someone else was. It was no secret Mariah was anything but the type to settle down or even listen to reason, in her own mind she could do no wrong. 

The Samoan could admit to himself he was terrified, as he paced silently around his room that evening. He admitted it the entire way home, as he slowly drove from the school grounds, retrieving the necklace from Cross as he did so, as well as informing Stephanie she could keep the roses, thanking her for keeping what on Mariah during the day. Yet soon enough his thoughts returned to his desire to end the relationship, only now he was far more conflicted about it than he’d previously been. Was he right to want to end the relationship, knowing he was unhappy with it. Was he another bad guy in her story for not wanting to be a father and no ready to be one. 

Yet as if on instinct he asked Dean and Seth to come over, specifically asking if they could bring Morgan and Summer too, almost as if he hoped they would help him through his mess of emotions and make sense of it all. No more than ten minutes later they’d arrived, Summer clearly having been the one driving and likely broken some sort of speeding record as she did so. Seth and Morgan had gotten then mere minutes after them. He knew Summer had likely been informed of his situation, the remaining three having been close by and heard the two haunting words Mariah had yelled in the message. 

“How far along is she?” asked the leggy blonde, knowing that particular question would likely confirm something the Samoan had long since expected. That Mariah had been dating another and merely strung him along as if part of a wicked game with his heart. Roman could only look at her with uncertainty, as if trying to wrap his head around the question Summer had asked. Yet as it began to dawn on him, he soon shook his head, indicating he didn’t have the answer to her question. Just as he hadn’t spoken to Star since seeing what she’d done with the birthday present he had delivered to the school with her. He ignored her attempts of communication, deleting every unread message and ignoring all calls, even avoiding her upon returning to the school again. Yet despite his fear and uncertainty, he soon reached for the device he once said his life depended on. Scrolling through his contracts until he found Mariah’s name, swallowing the lump to have formed in his throat as he swiped to call. 

“Hey Mariah” quietly whispered Roman, almost as if he was a slave crawling back to their master after running away. He dared not speak any louder, as if he knew his words would anger her, even more so after he’d avoided through the school day after returning from the tournament. Yet he was thankful those he had asked over, remained quiet. Mariah’s screamed her response to him, her voice full of malice and anger to the point the Samoan held the phone from his hear, having no need to hold it so close or even place the call on loud speaker. “I just wanted to know how far along you are with the pregnancy” calmly spoke the uncertain teenager, curious about a lot of things concerning the slightly older teen whom claimed to love him. Yet his concerns were soon raised when Mariah had all but yelled she was around eight weeks, once again alliterating he was the father, yet her voice echoed with malice. 

Yet seconds later, she acted as all had been forgotten. Speaking of how the pair could work past their troubles if he do something to make it up to her. Almost as if she was oblivious of her own actions leading to their current troubles. Yet her demands of how he could make it up to her, were something she knew Roman wouldn’t compromise on. Yet still she ignored it anyway as if she believed if giving him the choice would end happily in her favour. Along with the demand came the reasons why she wanted him to leave Dean, Seth and the other outcasts in his past, yet try as she might none of it made any sense to Roman, all of it was just an excuse to isolate him and force him to depend on her. Yet even he dared not hold back when Mariah insulted Dean and Seth’s choice in women. 

“You might think you know everything Mariah. But you don’t. When it comes to my life and relationships you don’t have a say. The same with the others in my family bubble” voiced Dean, revealing himself to be there and his strong disagreement with everything Mariah had thrust far spoken. His gut had told him from the moment they’d met, Mariah was bad news and on a path to hurt those he loved. The same gut feeling he’d trust through his toughest trials of life so far, not once had it failed him. “Summer’s my choice as Morgan is for Seth. We’re happy, thrust your senseless opinions don’t mean a damn thing” finished the teen nicknamed the Lunatic, noticing quickly how quiet she’d gone, as if it her reality had been broken by discovering Roman wasn’t alone and her true vile personality had been discovered by another. As if her spell of innocence was sure to be broken now others had caught a glance of she truly was. 

Mariah’s only response was to yell all sorts of names and other unspeakable things to those on the opposite side, already figuring if Dean was there, then so would Summer and possibly even Seth. After all the three boys were as close as brothers, they bound strong, strong enough to get through anything anyone had thrust far thrown their way, yet even she was determined to break them. She had all of it planned out, her current words were just the start, there was more to come, she was sure of it. But before Mariah could finish her line of insults and fowl names, she noticed Roman had hung up on her, all her attempt to ring back just went straight to voice mail, as if he’d blocked her number and was attempting to erase her from his life. 

“Has she always be like that?” questioned Morgan, curiosity ringing in her English voice. The midnight haired teen seemingly putting the pieces together, as she began to realise why he was excited for the times when Mariah wasn’t able to join them. He wasn’t happy with his relationship, if it could be called that, instead he was a prisoner to it. The times he got to spend with those he called friends, even in a different class to her, were his taste of freedom in something that was destroying his carefree and happy nature. Roman could only nod to her question, revealing the truth and being freed from the burden he’d bared for so many months. Yet even he couldn’t make up excuses for Mariah’s behaviour, not as he had previously done. His relationship with her was over now, he’d be sure to inform her of it at the best opportunity. 

“I thought things would get better when she transferred” admitted the Samoan, believing her possessiveness was due to being parted on a daily bases, only being able to see each other on weekends or a rare school night. The holidays had been the times she looked forward to most. “Instead it got worse, she met you guys and hated everyone of you from the beginning, I tried to make her happy but it only got worse and worse to the point I don’t even recognise her any more. I don’t want to be with her regardless of what she says” added Roman, showing his raw emotion, yet keeping his suspicions to himself, he knew the child wasn’t his, the timing didn’t add up. Yet he also questioned if their was even a child at all or if it was all some big ploy to draw him back in. 

“You shouldn’t had to go through that. Nor should you feel guilty for the way you feel now” responded Seth, recalling his own messy break up. How he’d been convinced at one point, Lacey had done as she had, because of something he’d done. He’d spent months beating himself up over it, only to realise it was Lacey who was in the wrong. She had chosen to do as she did and hurt him as if he was nothing more than a means to an end. The truth had hurt yet he accepted it eventually, now he’d moved on with someone he truly felt understood and loved him for who he was. The pair were on the same wave length. 

“So who’s the special date?” questioned Summer, knowing it wasn’t Mariah. The description Roman had given about the teenager in question, was the opposite to how Mariah had acted, even the opposite to how she’d made him feel. The famous grin of Roman’s soon appeared on his lips, as if everything was back to normal again and Summer’s distraction had worked. Roman could only remember when he’d asked his childhood friend to the prom, that being the first indication he wasn’t as in love with Mariah as he originally thought. Their paths were on a different route, something he was accepting now. “She’s got to be stunning if she can do this to you” added the leggy blonde, her voice serving to bring him back to the present rather than a kinder past memory. 

“Galina. She’s a childhood friend” nervously responded the Samoan, receiving only grins in response. The situation with Mariah seemingly falling to the back of his mind for the night. “I asked her at the start of the semester. About the same time Summer started to try and convince Dean” muttered Roman with a toothy grin, revealing he had been distant from Mariah for quite some time and wouldn’t be fulfilling her demand on attending prom with her. Morgan and Summer merely looked to each other with knowing looks, where as Seth looked to Dean, both with an aura of understanding. “I’m lucky you know” commented Roman as if suddenly realising something, but confusing those around him at the same time. “Going through all this, I’ve lost who I am, but I have you as my friends to help me through this and to find myself again” explained the Samoan, pulling both teenage girls in for a brotherly hug, almost laughing and joking with Seth and Dean mere moments later. Yet hope sparkled in his icy eyes, hope that he could find someone to fix him. How Morgan had unknowingly done with Seth the moment she walked into his life. 

The next morning, Roman woke with the school alarm going off. Checking his phone as he did every morning to find thirty seven missed calls from Mariah, along with several voicemails and at least seventeen text. Yet there was also another text message from Galina, her simple message of a picture she’d found funny during the night. That alone had brought a grin to Roman’s lips, a grin that only grew when he looked around to those whom had stayed the night. How the two girls snuggled near the radiator as if they had gotten cold during the night. Seth and Dean close to them, as if protecting them from an unseen force. As the Samoan looked around his room, he noticed a black studded bag on the chair nearest the door, a little note attached with Morgan’s name written on it. Yet soon Mariah popped back into his mind, as he began to think what he was going to do. 

His amusement soon returned however, upon seeing each wake up of the four to stay the night before, to his mother standing in the door way, wafting her hand over the breakfast, as if attempting to guide them back to the world of the living, with her freshly baked muffins and coffee. The Samoan knew his mother had phone Summer and Morgan’s parents to inform them the girls were safe, much as she would have done with Seth and Dean, even when she knew, the boys parents knew if they weren’t at home they’ll be at another’s home. Upon the four waking, the kind woman happily explained the bag was brought over by Morgan’s mother that morning, containing a change of clothes, the house key and all other things needed for the day ahead. 

Roman could only muffle his laughter upon exiting the bathroom, seeing how Summer attempted to contain her morning hair with the spare brush she carried everywhere with her. The shorts she wore too big for her, as the t-shirt she wore more like a mini dress on her. Morgan was no better, although she didn’t seem to mind the laughter to escape from those around her. Knowing her normally sleek hair had puffed up into something resembling a puffy mess of tangles. Yet her confidence showed as she proudly wore Seth’s A Day To Remember shirt during the night, clearly finding it comfortable. Morgan could only smirk to those around her, all while commenting she intend on keeping the shirt as Seth ran into the bathroom. 

“Sorry I just never imagined either of you two with morning hair” cracked Roman, between his fit of chuckles. Yet he didn’t attempt to hide from Summer’s glare or Morgan’s playful punch, instead he enjoyed the normality of it. As to him it was how things should be. His chuckles only grew when Morgan jumped on Seth upon him exiting the bathroom, the pair staying upright for mere seconds before tumbling to the floor with a crash. Summer doing a similar thing as she raced Dean to the bathroom, although losing the friendly battle. Morgan soon looked in the bag, finding the neatly folded clothes, some light coloured ones, appearing to be some of Maddy’s old clothes, where as other her signature darker coloured ones. It wasn’t long before she read the note, realising why their were extra clothes in her favourite studded bag. 

“For you” voiced Morgan as she handed the blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt over to Summer, the matching white sandals with it, the cropped leather jacket also there. “My mum dropped some off for you, when she brought mine. Most of its Maddy’s old things apart from the jacket” explained Morgan, revealing her mother had packed extra clothes, just in case someone else needed some. Summer could only offer a grin as she took the clothes offered to her, being thankful someone had been so thoughtful. She knew her parents didn’t care, all their attention being on her older sister in Autumn, their favourite child. Instead the blonde had been practically raised by her aunt and uncle, the pair whom encouraged her to follow her dreams and paid her school tuition fees. Ensuring she had the best to make those dreams come true. 

“Mrs Devitt a mother to us all” commented Dean as both girls disappeared into the bathroom. He could recall the dark haired woman rather well, how she’d welcomed into her home as if she’d known him his entire life. Her husband was no different. With the Devitt’s it was like you were an extended member of the family, always welcome and they’d always be ready to help. With the exception of Maddy, whom stormed off into her room whenever a reminder of the move appeared. It being clear she wanted to return to England, even more so when she refused to try anything other than getting her driving licence. Seth could only grin, knowing Dean’s comment was a truth to all whom had met her. Even as a neighbour she’d always be the first to offer help to someone who needed it, whether it was watching neighbourhood kids or helping by driving someone somewhere. 

Around three quarters of an hour later, seen the small group of five arrive through the black painted gates. The Samoan teen feeling uneasy as he walked through the gates, as if those already inside were staring at him, or knew something he had yet to learn. The feeling of dread only grew with every step they took towards the bleachers on the sports field. The feeling wasn’t made any better upon learning others too had the same gut feeling something was off, or something bad was about to happen. Yet despite the feelings of dread, the large-ish group of mix and match students continued on with the normal morning conversations, conversation soon turning to the tournament and eventually the upcoming sports events happening around the school. 

“Would you know its Roman. The prat who dumped his pregnant girlfriend” loudly exclaimed Eva Marie, gaining the groups attention with ease. Kaitlyn besides her trying to hush her words, as if the entire thing was meant to be kept a secret. Mariah with the two popular cheerleaders, acting as if she was some kind of victim or had been wronged in some way. Yet Roman knew they hadn’t officially broken up, although he was relived the school knew of it, somehow it lifted a weight from his shoulders, as if keeping the troubles a secret was the biggest weight he’d ever had to carry, as if it was a trial he needed to face in order to find happiness. 

“Ignore them lad” spoke Sheamus, thick Irish voice loud enough even the three girls at the bottom of the bleachers could hear him clearly. “Mariah just trying to get others involved in something that doesn’t concern anyone besides the two of you” added the Irish teen, as if he was the only one speaking sense. Yet even he knew it would do little to stop Mariah on her path of obvious vengeance, it was clear she wanted everyone to know what happened, just as it was clear she intended on Roman not only being the villain but for herself to be the victim who had been hurt more than anyone else by the situation at hand. “The truth will come out sooner or later” finished Sheamus as if he was sending a warning to the three teenagers at the bottom of the bleachers, while also helping to distract the others around him from being provoked into doing something. 

By the end of the school day, Mariah had made her choice clear. She had began to spread rumours of Roman cheating on her with Emma. As well as Morgan and Summer had started a fight outside the school, before school had started the day prior. Although that rumour had quickly fizzled out when people had realised Morgan was away with the rest of the wrestling team at the time Mariah had mentioned, just as Summer was already at the normal hang out spot by that time. Even the rumour of Dean calling her a self centred bitch had been proven to be lies, the moment Hunter had stated the lunatic too was with the wrestling team at the time of incident. Although Stephanie had made it clear she didn’t believe a single thing Mariah claimed. Instead she sided with Roman, showing him the support he clearly needed, encouraging him and his group of misfits to stand against what was happening to them.


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day, the small group known as the Photographers would be in the spotlight. Where all the planning they’d been doing over the past few weeks would hopeful pay off and come to fruition. They done a lot for it, most importantly ensuring all students especially those of senior year were attending school that day. Other students had been vaguely threatened not to skive, being reminded of the school’s speciality in wrestling. Yet the day was so important to the small group due to it being the yearbook photo day, with permission from Vince and Linda, the group had arranged everything from the professional photographer to come and the spots around the school grounds considered to be perfect for the pictures. The group photos likely to be more of struggle than the single and couples ones, especially trying to get everyone to concentrate. 

The group of miss match students were in their normal place of the outdoors bleachers. The group had noticed Mariah heading in their direction, her long stomping strides suggesting she meant business, as Eva ran along behind her as if trying to keep up with her. The two teenagers soon stopped at the bottom of the sports stands, Mariah in particular throwing death glares at those whom she decided had taken Roman from her, it being obvious to all those on the stands and in the surrounding area, the dark haired teen was intending on causing more trouble rather than let sleeping dogs lie. Kaitlyn soon joined the two girls, a wicked look sparkling in her dark eyes, as if she knew had intentions of her own, although for whom wasn’t clear. 

“Roman” yelled Mariah from the bottom, ensuring her voice would be heard by all those at the top of the stands, ignoring she was even there. “I need to talk to you. Come down here” added the dark haired dramatic teen, a demanding tone in her voice as she did so. That same tone mixing with a more dangerous one as Eva did her best at menacing look from her side. All the two girls were missing was stamping their feet in a childish manner. Yet to Mariah’s surprise Roman nodded in agreement but didn’t budge from his spot near AJ and Layla, instead he wafted a hand every so often to stop AJ from attempting to put his hair in pigtails. “In private” demanded the dark haired teen, only receiving a shake of the head in response to her latest demand, something that annoyed her greatly, just as she wanted things to go back to the way they were, when he’d do anything to be with her. “Fine. First off you’re my date for prom and second when you gonna grow up and be a father to your child” finished the teen, putting emphasis on both versions of your, as if she was insinuating he had no choice in the matter. In Mariah’s mind he didn’t, it was her way or no way. 

“First of all, no can do on the prom as I already have a date” responded Roman, speaking with a calm voice even if he did had to raise it so she heard him clearly. Almost instantly he seen the anger cross over her sun kissed features, clearly she expected him to comply with her demands as he had once done so mindlessly. “Second, I would step up if the kid was mine. Timing says its not” added Roman after silently willing himself to finally say it out loud and face the demon of sorts standing in his way. With those words Mariah stopped in her tracks, as if she was thinking it through, without warning she stormed off, being quick to get out the area. The Samoan soon began to wonder whom she had cheated on him with, if it was worth being tethered to for the next eighteen years. Yet in that moment he knew Mariah would be petty and deny the poor guy access to seeing the child, if only so she had power over him. 

Less than an hour later, seen the group of mix and match teenagers getting their yearbook photos taken. They were on the tree stump, specially chosen fro them. The peaceful lake running behind them with what appeared to be a small wooded area behind that. The boys of the group were the first up, their simple picture consisted of Roman sat on the trunk with Dean and Seth either side of him and Punk stood on the trunk behind. The remaining boys kneeling in front of those on the stump all with smiles placed firmly upon their lips. Once the photographer was happy, he called for the girls. All five of them managing to fit on the large stump. Layla and Emma stood on it with their arms out to the side, with AJ, Summer and Morgan sat in front of them. Summer in the middle as if she was some sort of goddess or queen.

The couples photos followed, Justin appearing as if he was professing his love for Layla. Where as AJ and Punk sat crossed legged as if they were in the middle of a thumb war, Sami and Emma deciding on pulling funny faces at the camera, although laughing during the second round. Morgan and Seth followed the pair, with Seth giving her a piggy back, both grinning as they looked to the camera, finally Summer and Dean. Dean held Summer in a bridal way, with Summer holding her arms out wide, showing her complete trust in the man she called her sweetheart, both smiled to the camera. The very last picture taken concerning the group was the one of them all together. Adrian, Sheamus, Randy, Adam, Dolph and Roman knelt at the base of the stump, where as Punk, AJ, Sami, Emma, Justin and Layla sat together on the edge of it. Behind them stood Seth, Morgan, Dean and Summer. The two boys with an arm wrapped around the girls shoulders as if preventing them from tumbling off. 

Yet in the background each of them had spotted Mariah pacing back and forth reminiscent of a villain in some sort of movie. Her dark eyes locked on the group as she paced, specially Roman as he smiled, laughed and joked with his friends, people she didn’t like and seen as a threat that must be destroyed. The hate she felt bubbling up the more she watched the group, much like her jealousy grew the more she seen Roman moving on without her, happy instead of miserable as she would have liked it. Yet soon her thoughts turned to his prom date, only questions resided there. Who was she? Why did he choose to go with another? What could she do to scare the other girl away? What could she do to get Roman back? It was in those moments when Mariah become conflicted, whom was more of a threat to her plans. The bunch known as the outcasts or the girl Roman was seemingly growing closer to. 

Since there wasn’t any normal periods for the Senior year that day, except for tutor. All any of them could do was wait for the last photos of the day. The tutor groups and year photos. The Outcasts had settled for wondering the school, stopping on the odd occasion to talk to others of their year or even look into classrooms to see what was going on before being shooed away by the teacher of the class. Yet soon enough they heard yelling up ahead from the normally abandoned corridor of the school. Kaitlyn and Eva appeared to be in the middle of an argument with Stephanie. Stood behind them was Rosa, Mariah and Charlotte, all three girls seemingly amused by the argument. Although Kaitlyn seemed to have little to do with the other girls. Yet soon she stormed off towards the group of Outcasts, passing them without incident or uttering a single word. Instead storming off ignoring Stephanie calling her name in a friendly manner and the Bella’s doing a similar thing. 

Star soon tapped those around her, pointing to the group of mix and match students, seemingly just noticing they had wondered there. Her amused grin soon turned sinister as she dug through her bag for something. Much like Rosa, Eva and Charlotte went a similar way. The four girls casually walked away from the Cheerleaders, almost ignoring they were even there as the stalked towards the larger group. Yet as if on instinct Dean become protective of the leggy blonde, much like Justin stood in front of Layla as if he was her knight in shinning armour. The others merely continued on with their conversation, as they debated whether to leave the area. Yet before they got the chance Mariah casually walked up to Morgan, quickly spraying her with something a wicked grin on her lips as she did so. 

“AJ” called Mariah, when the smaller teen turned to answer, Mariah threw the contents of an old, dented bucked at her, laughing in amusement at AJ’s response to be covered in black paint. As if that was the cue needed, Eva used spray paint and prayed Summer’s beautiful blonde locks, although she didn’t get away before Summer struck out in response. Charlotte on the other hand threw some sort of silver powder mixed with a goo slime at Emma, her attempts to run away on the other hand failed as she ran in to Nikki Bella, seemingly coming to the defence of the other group. Rose of the other hand merely tried to give Layla a makeover as she scribbled lipstick over her face, although it also appeared as if she didn’t want to do it and even whispered sorry before going through with the act. Mariah, Eva and Charlotte laughing as they walked away, seemingly oblivious to Rosa running off in the opposite direction, ashamed of what she had done to someone so kind and helpful to others around her. 

“What the hell was that for” yelled Stephanie as she and the other cheerleaders blocked their exit, noticing some of the boys of the opposite group were doing the same thing. It being clear she was disgusted by the acts some of them had committed. She knew Charlotte could be a bitch but even she didn’t think the second generation student would go so far. Yet it wasn’t a surprise with Eva nor was it with Mariah, the two complimented each other well in terms of their petty behaviour. For a few seconds Stephanie’s attention turned to the five girls the opposite side of the hall. Watching as those who dated the five girls, turned to ensure they were alright, despite knowing the odds of it. Yet her attention soon turned back to the girls before her, anger setting in. “I will ask one more fucking time. What the fuck was that for?” almost screamed Stephanie gaining the attention of those nearby. She felt as if a member of her family had been hurt or attacked and nobody was giving her answers for it. 

“You better hope those girls are okay” spoke Nikki from her side, glaring at all three girls with so much hatred, particularly Mariah whom she knew was anything but the sweet girl next door she acted as, if anything she was a wolf in sheep’s clothing. “Because if they’re not. I’m gonna make the rest of your days here a living hell” calmly spoke the oldest of the Bella twins, seeing as the fear appeared in Eva’s eyes, as it suddenly dawned on her people would retaliate. Much like Charlotte just scoffed as if she was above the rules, much like Mariah did as she pointed down to her stomach as if to remind those around she was pregnant. Or so she claimed. Yet she stood took a step back when Nikki seemed to show she suspected something else entirely, although she hoped it wasn’t true if only for the Samoan’s sake. 

By the time the group of mix and match students made it back to their normal of spot of the outdoor bleachers, those apart of the Jokers group had appeared. Seemingly concerned by the three girls covered in paint and slimy powder. Upon sitting down, Layla reached for the baby wipes she kept stored in her bag, while also retrieving her mirror so she could see where Rosa had scribbled lipstick over her face. The English brunette also handing some over to Morgan as she attempted to wipe away the fake tan off her stomach and arms. The other English teen clearly annoyed, especially at what had been done and how humiliated she felt, even more so when she was sure one of the other girls had been filming the incident. 

Summer on the other hand, ignored the conversation at hand as she handed her hair brush to Dean. Trusting him to get the knots and tangles caused by the spray paint out, while she google searched a way to get the paint out of her hair. Emma using the sleeve of her cardigan to wipe the slim from her face, giggle as she did so. Almost as if she seen the funny side in the entire thing, her comment of being able to shine now, seemingly lightening the mood a little. AJ on the other hand, had the most trouble with Punk whisking her off to the first aid room, after she said the paint was burning the area around her eyes and making her vision blurry. Yet soon enough Rosa reappeared, guilt written on her features as she returned AJ’s bag to the group, Kaitlyn at her side seemingly shocked by what happened but there for a different reason. Rosa apologising once again, showing her remorse and guilt over her actions and wishing the girls were okay. Although she could clearly see Morgan was more pissed off than anything else. 

“You girls okay? I seen Punk walking AJ to first aid” spoke the two toned teen, worry in her eyes for her childhood friend and seeing what the others looked like. Yet she knew the reason she was there was to inform Roman of something she believed he should know. Even when she suspected some of the more popular students and perhaps even Eva already suspected or knew what she was about to say. “Roman. There’s something you should know about Mariah” sadly spoke Kaitlyn, reaching for her phone as she began to fiddle trying to unlock it and find what she was looking for. Hoping she was doing the right thing by telling the teen in question and the headmaster of the school. The two toned girl soon sighed as she encouraged herself to go through with telling the Samoan teen. “Mariah isn’t pregnant. She made it all up after you ignored her following the birthday thing” calmly spoke the teen as she played the voice recording, she unintentionally court a day or so prior. Thrust giving evidence she was telling the truth. Roman merely offered her a kind nod and a thank you before she was left to rejoin her own group. 

“THAT BITCH” loudly voiced Morgan, causing those of her group to turn to her, once again she spoke her mind. To the midnight haired teen finding out that specific truth was like the proverbial cherry on top of the cake. A fire was lit in her blue eyes, one that would ensure hell would break loose on Mariah, should she catch the dark haired teen. “Sorry, she literally tried to break this group apart, called us girls every name under the fucking sun and tried to break you Roman. She played with your heart and emotions as if it was some frigging game. And now we find out she not even pregnant” added the midnight haired teen, clearly venting her frustration, yet also voicing the opinions others of the group had, even if they didn’t speak them as she had. “What is this some twisted joke to her” ranted Morgan as she began to pace back and forth with wobbly footsteps, something that didn’t go unnoticed by those close to her. Her shaky balance concerning some of them. 

“I agree with Morgan” muttered Drew from his spot with the other Jokers, half way up the bleachers, showing his support for the darker teenager, while also noticing her lack of balance as she walked, something he pointed out to Seth. “I mean Mariah’s got to be pretty twisted to think its okay to do that to someone as gentle as Rome” added the Scottish teen, throwing his thoughts into the mix and noticing when Seth stood quickly to catch Morgan as she fell again. The pair seemingly whispering about something. Yet the concern in Seth’s brown eyes suggesting something wasn’t right. Within seconds the two toned teen was leading Morgan carefully down the bleachers, not speaking a single word to the others as he did so, only gesturing towards the phone suggesting he would update them later on. 

Vince on the other hand a been informed by Kaitlyn of Mariah’s deceit and Rosa had come by to admit to what she and some of the other girls had done. Giving their names with little hesitation, the dark haired Latino teen giving the headmaster the time and corridor where the incident to take place, knowing he’d find the footage on the security recordings the school had. With in minutes of him reviewing the footage he’d sent Vicki out to retrieve the teenagers in questions, being sure to instruct her not to tell the girls anything so they couldn’t come up with some wild story. Rosa on the other hand waited patiently in the waiting area outside Vince’s office, near to where Vicki’s desk was located. Yet she didn’t feel any sort of nerves but relief as if a weight had been lifted from her. Vince had also been sure to cancel the rest of the photos that day, at least for the senior year, while he also made sure to phone the parents of the three girls in trouble, as well as that of AJ and Morgan to inform them of the incident. Yet he also made the decision to send Emma, Summer and Layla home, doing a similar thing with AJ and Morgan when some arrived to collect them. 

Elsewhere Charlotte, Mariah and Eva now sat with Rosa outside Vince’s office. Vicki watching each of the three girls carefully, a hint of disgust in her eyes. While there was remorse of sorts for Rosa as she walked over to wall of pictures, a plaque saying “senior years” above it. Each picture of all the previous senior year students since the school had began to so many years prior. The photos themselves showing how proud Vince was of his students, no matter if they succeeded or failed at their goals in life. Vicki’s attention stayed on Star for a little while, as she silently questioned how the brunette teenager could be so cruel to those and playing with someone else’s emotions without a care for how the person in question. She soon returned to writing up the incident report Rosa had made and the one Kaitlyn had also done, at least thankful the pair of girls were both brave and smart enough to come forward and own up to their mistakes. Yet Vicki soon turned to the girls, knowing her words would come as a shock to at least two of them. 

“Mariah, Charlotte, Eva” called Vicki, as she looked over the three bored looking teens, knowing they were still none the wiser on why they had been pulled away from their carefree day. “You’re parents have been informed of the incident to have taken place earlier today. Mariah yours had also been informed about your overall disgusting behaviour as well. All of you are here regarding the incident with Miss El, Devitt, Lee, Rae and Dashwood” informed the assistant to Vince, seeing Rosa was generally surprised to learn her mother hadn’t been informed, although she was also thankful for it, as she knew her mother would be disappointed even angered by what she had done and taken part in. The other three girls, didn’t seem to care their parents were on their way to the school, seemingly in belief they were above the school rules and any punishment Vince handed their way. 

Not long after, Rosa was called into Vince’s office. The other three girls watching with uncertainty as if it suddenly dawned on them, none of it was a joke and they were in serious trouble. Unknown to them Rosa’s punishment was merely detention for the next few weeks and helping out with after school clubs. In return her mother wouldn’t be informed of the incident instead Rosa would be sent home with a letter saying she would be helping after school for a few months. The dark haired Latino soon, left the office in her hand a letter Vince had typed up and signed. Vicki also signing it when Rosa handed it over to her, the older woman nodding to the teen before sending her back to the normal day, knowing she’d likely go to the Cheerleaders and explain what she’d done to help bring Mariah and the others including herself to justice. 

“What was that about?” scoffed Mariah as she watched Rosa rush from the office without acknowledging the three teen girls. Yet somehow she was hopeful she could get out of the mess with a few white lies and batting her eyelashes, as she had done every other time before. Yet Eva didn’t seem as confident as she seen both her parents exit the car from the window. Even Charlotte didn’t as she heard her father’s signature woo from down the corridor. Vicki merely returned to her computer, ensuring to send an email to Michael Cole to inform him the five girls missing from his tutor had been sent home after the incident. As well as ensuring all registers had been taken as they normally would have. She knew Linda too would be keeping a close eye on it, to ensure all students were where they should be. 

“She got her punishment for her role in the incident” replied Vicki, not bothering to look at the brunette, instead she carried on clicking and do other duties required of her. Including welcoming the parents of the three girls and leading them off into the meeting room opposite Vince’s office, knowing the headmaster would be along shortly to inform them to what was happening and the punishment each of the girls would receive. Although she noticed Mariah’s father didn’t seem all that bothered instead acting as if he was far better than any other in the school, as if he had won some sort of award and had come to collect the prize. Vince soon walked across, taking Eva’s parents to his office moments later, informing them of what had happened and their daughter’s part in the entire thing. The pair learning of how disrespectful she’d become and how she acted as if everyone owed her something, yet their anger for the red head grew upon learning of what she’d done. How she’d helped to steal art supplies and used the spray paint on another student. They’d quickly agreed to the terms of her punishment and assuring she’d get one at home too. The pair leaving moments later, taking their daughter with them. Seeing her suspended and banned from prom as fitting for what she’d done to other students. 

“Wipe that grin from your face” spoke Eva’s father as he took hold of her wrist and pulled her to her feet in a gentle but firm grip. “When we get home, you’ll give your mother, your phone, laptop and all other electrical privileges. Your grounded until you’ve learnt your lesson. Vince has suspended your for four weeks and banned your from attending prom. Lucky for you the parents of those girls wont be pressing charges” almost growled the father of four, watching as his youngest child nodding in agreement as she followed behind her mother. 

Ric was called into Vince’s office next. Like Eva’s parents he was informed of the incident in question and the part she’d played in it. Unsurprisingly the older man, not seeming bothered by the incident, almost proud of what his daughter had done. Yet he didn’t argue with the man whom had ran the school for so long, even if he did have a few comments in response to what was being said. Ric insisted his Charlotte had likely been lead astray and argued for a lighter punishment, arguing it should be either banned from prom or suspension rather than both. Although he was unsuccessful, mainly because Vince knew there would be no punishment for Charlotte outside the school grounds. The older wrestler left moments later, taking his daughter with him and leaving Mariah alone, although the teenager didn’t seem that bothered by it as she continue to act as if she was pregnant and some kind of royalty around the school. 

Her father soon entered Vince’s office with arrogance, within moments it seemed as the two men had butted heads and in some kind of argument. No doubt from Mariah’s father not accepting the punishment his daughter would receive or that she’d even done anything wrong in the first place. After all Mariah was one of his two girls, his angel, in his eyes she could no wrong and everyone else around her were in fact the ones out of place. His little girl was perfect in every way. 

“No, Mr McMahon” started Evan Skye, determination in his eyes to set the record straight on what he believed to be right, even if that meant ignoring all the evidence or changing it to fit what the truth to him. “My Mariah, wouldn’t do anything you have accused her of. She’s not a bully, if anything she’s the victim of it and she would never fake a pregnancy to keep a boy, especially one not good enough for her like Mr Reigns” uttered the father of three, an array of excuses already prepared for every situation, just in case he needed them for anything. Although he would admit he wasn’t actually aware Mariah was supposedly expecting. Yet still he was willing to defending her. “My Mariah is well behaved, intelligent and a respectful young lady. You have no proof of your accusations apart from the words of a distrust little wench” finished Evan as he continued on with his rant, being careful with his words. Especially when he didn’t know which of the girls, Mariah befriended had turned on her. Although he assumed it was one of the two other girls whom parents had been called. 

“Actually Mr Skye we do have evidence. CCTV footage of the incident. Mariah has also spread rumours regarding several students and proceeded to tell nearly the entirety of the senior year she is expecting Mr Reigns’ child. There is a recording of Mariah saying her pregnancy is a fake in order to get Roman’s attention” spoke Vince, as he turned the screen around to allow Mr Skye to view the footage. The same footage that clearly showed her spraying fake tan on Morgan Devitt and throwing black paint on AJ Lee, laughing about both after and encouraging the other girls to do something as well. In that moment even Evan Skye couldn’t deny what his daughter had done, nor could he defend her with the pregnancy upon hearing the recording, although fuzzy he recognised his daughter’s voice and heard her words clearly. To which he could only put his head in his hands, sighing loudly as he did so. 

“What’s her punishment?” asked Evan, knowing Mariah’s mother would refuse to believe such things, even when their was proof of it. Yet now he was seeing it, the light he looked at one of his girls in started to change. She wasn’t his little girl, in fact he didn’t even recognise her or know when she had changed into the brat whom had gotten into trouble and hurt other students for no other reason than she could, and felt as if she was above the rules. Evan expected the worst, knowing at least he’d be taking Mariah to personally apologise to both girls whom he’d since be informed had been taken to the first aid room after the incident. 

“Since Mariah’s actions directly caused harm to another student in a dangerous manner. And she planned to do things to other female students” started Vince, knowing his own teenage daughter was one of them, Mariah had planned something against. In honesty he was horrified by what he read and honestly believed the teenager in questioned needed help far beyond what the school could offer. She seemed to lack empathy or a sense of responsibility. Not to mention it was obvious she thought more of herself than she did any other. “She also faked a pregnancy and broke almost every school rule. For that reason I’ve called a school teacher meeting and they’ll decide her punishment” explained Vince, suggesting the school board would decided what happened to Mariah. “Until then she is suspended until further notice” added the headmaster, not risking the teenager being allowed to attend his school after her previous actions. Something Mr Skye seemed to understand as he nodded and thanked the headmaster for informing him. Leaving the room shortly after, he merely called his daughter to follow, not even looking at her. Mariah quickly grabbed her things following behind, believing she’d gotten away with the whole thing. Unaware of just how wrong she was.


	11. Chapter 11

Following the incident to happen in the school corridor a few days prior. Seth had stayed true to his silent unspoken promise and stayed at Morgan’s side until she woke. His familiar smile appeared when she moaned before looking around in confusion, he’d been quick to offer her a cold bottle of water, her mother had placed on her bedside table. At her quiet request, he stayed with her for the night, merely nipping home to fetch some clothes for the next day and something to sleep in. although Morgan’s brother Chris had offered to lend him something. Maddy on the other hand only made snide comments before vanishing back into her room with a slam of the door. 

The following when the group of mix and match students were at school, they took up their normal spot in the home room. Quickly noticing Eva, Charlotte and Mariah missing, although none questioned it. Rosa and Kaitlyn however sat with the cheerleaders, neither acting as if anything was amiss, instead they seemed happier, back to how they were mere months before hand. Most of the student body acted as if nothing was wrong, instead going about their daily business with their normal attitude to school life. Some with excitement, some in a hurry to get to class where as others in a hurry to go anywhere but to class. Yet before either of them knew it Michael Cole had entered the room, his laptop bag hanging from his shoulder, folders under his arm and a coffee mug in hand, the normal joke played when he sat on a whoopy cushion. The same I hate you look sent to the students responsible, before a chuckle escaped him. 

“You may have noticed Charlotte Flair, Eva Marie and Mariah Skye are missing. This is due to an incident taking place a few days prior. Both Charlotte and Eva have been excluded for the next few weeks. Miss Skye on the other hand was expelled for her actions, both past and planned” announced Michael Cole, confirming the rumours of Mariah being expelled from the school as well as an incident taking place days before hand that caused the cancellation of the senior year pictures. Although the tutor didn’t dear say the rest of the punishment the two girls had received, or that Rosa too was punished for her role but had gotten a lighter one due to her being the one to inform the headmaster of the event and everything else Mariah had planned to do. Even giving the notebooks with the plans in. Following the announcement the tutor carried on as normal. A few pranks here and there and the normal social groups talking, occasionally mixing with others. Yet Seth had something else planned for the regular scheduled tutor period. With a smirk on his lips he put his distraction into motion. 

“Hey, can I have everyone’s attention” loudly exclaimed Seth, as he stood up on the desk at the back of the classroom, ensuring he had a steady balance before he continued on. If only so he didn’t fall and embarrass himself as he’d done before in Math class. His smirk only grew upon noticing he’d also caught Michael Cole’s attention as well. “As you all know the big event of senior prom is coming up. Like an idiot I’ve left it to last minute to find a date” uttered Seth. AJ giggling to his side as Punk did, both knowing the normally reserved teenager had been planning the moment for a week or so now, intending to do his version of memorable. Although anyone doubted whether they could beat Edge asking Beth to prom by singing her favourite song in the cafeteria at peak time. “Morgan, I know you’re not one to dress up, but would you make an exception for this one night and be my date to prom?” asked Seth, jumping from the table with enthusiasm. Getting down on his knees before the midnight haired teen as if begging her to agree. Even holding her hands as if she was a princess he’d asked for a favour before battle. 

“Of course” muttered Morgan, as she attempted to keep her comment to herself, yet she knew the others teenage girls would be the same. “I wouldn’t miss you guys dressed up with terror in your eyes for anything” commented the midnight teen, hearing a few cheers from the girls, agreeing with her. Seth soon offered her the smile she loved to see, before gently pulling her into himself, wrapping her in a tight hug before spinning in a circle, ending with both falling over, much to the amusement of those around them. One of the cheerleaders mentioning everyone in their tutor had a prom date now, that comment alone causing AJ and Summer to look around to Dolph, Adam and Sheamus with curiosity. Neither of the teenage girls recalling the trip mention they’d found dates or even considered taking someone. 

The remainder of the school day was filled with the normal boring things. The casual walk down the corridors and spying into rooms, conversations and jokes being pulled. A few times when the first years gained enough confidence and speak to a few of them. There was the occasional game of dodge ball or childish games on the sports fields as those of senior year attempted to enjoy what time they had left at as students. Although most of them were cooped up in the library, studying for their final exams. Those apart of the wrestling team had been informed of their opponents for the tournament finals in two weeks time, as well as where it would be and any other information surrounding it. Booker also mentioning the students of the team would be needed for a few things over those weeks. 

“What do you suppose to future will hold?” casually spoke Adrian, curious what those apart of his social group thought would be in the future. He knew each of them had a desire to wrestle, hence why they attended the prestigious school, yet he wondered if they would all succeed or if they would all end up in the same company at the same time. Although he suspected they’d each make a name for themselves, he doubted whether it would be in the same promotion or even in wrestling. He knew if Summer wanted to own her own business one day, like Emma wanted to settle down have a family of her own, even AJ wanted to do something outside of wrestling. Yet the one thing he hoped for, was they stayed in contact and kept their friendship going, no matter where they ended up. He had faith it would happen, as those in his social group weren’t just his friends, they were his second family, people he was proud to call as such. 

“Hopefully our hard work paying off” responded Morgan as she sat near the top of the bleachers, yet she knew the path each of them had chosen, would be difficult and have challenges and trials they’d all have to face and over come. If only so they could say they did and become better people because of it. Seth soon appeared behind her, sitting behind her with arms carefully wrapped around her waist, in a similar manner to how Punk did with AJ. There he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, being rewarded with a smile and wink. “Beard conditioner” commented the midnight haired teen, laughter escaping her as Seth responded by rubbing his stubbled cheek against her one. 

“I’ve got to ask, but who are you lot taking to prom?” questioned Layla, the curiosity finally getting the better of her. She’d been trying to work it out for some time now. Knowing the couples were going together, where as Adrian had also announced he’d be taking his neighbour in Bayley, using the occasion as a reason a distraction from the tough time she’d been going through and also prepare her for the school she too hoped to one day attend. Just like they knew Roman had asked his childhood friend to be his date. Yet it still intrigued her to know whom Adam, Dolph, Sheamus even Randy would be taking to the big event. Especially when neither of them had mentioned it or even put their thoughts into the conversations, instead just listening and nodding. 

“Come on Lay. You know I’m going with Jo-Jo” commented Randy, reminding the English brunette, he’d asked the smallest teen in their year, a few weeks into the first semester. The smaller teen had also been his date to the school football game and Homecoming. Yet even he was surprised upon learning Roman had asked another outside his then girlfriend in Mariah. Although he was also curious about the date, all the rest of them knew was her name of Galina and she was a childhood friend of the Samoan teen. The attention soon turned to Sheamus, Adam and Dolph, all three teens looking to each other, as if they had the ultimate prank going, one that no one had worked out or seen coming. Yet neither of the trio answered, instead smirked to the question being directed at them. 

“Don’t worry about me rosebuds. You’ll meet my date the week of prom” announced Adam, at least suggesting he had found himself a date, even when he didn’t seem overly bothered if he didn’t have one, like Sheamus he seemed more than happy to attend with his big group of friends and enjoy the time with them. Adam’s smirk soon softened as she remembered the girl in question, how they had crashed into each other one night, back when he was apart of the partier social group, the pair had hit it off and stayed in contact. They talked every day, although both looked to the weekends when they could see each other in person. As any couple would. 

Following school that day. Seth and Morgan walked to the park close to the group tree house. As normal they ended up on the swings, slowly rocking back and forth as they found themselves deep in conversation. As if on cue Summer and Dean joined the pair, avoiding the little kids running around the parks playground, some of which trying to run up the slide, only to fail and slip back down. The two pairs stayed in their spot for a few hours, watching as the playground got quieter and quieter as they spoke. Upon the playground being void of all life, the four made their way there, Summer and Morgan playing around on the monkey bars, occasionally going down the slide, where as Seth and Dean climbed to the top of the metal castle structure, sitting on the roof, continuing their conversations while also watching both girls act childish. 

Yet in the moments following the leggy blonde began to whisper something to the midnight haired teen. Her words causing a mischievous grin to appear on Morgan’s lips as her eyes come alight in a similar way. The two teenagers soon moved to stand at the bottom of the castle, a playful glint in there eyes as they looked at the two boys sat upon on it. Seth and Dean could only wonder what the pair were up to, but assumed they’d find out in the moments to come. Seth originally suspecting the pair of teen girls had finally thought of something for the normal round of challenges the small group of four normally took part in. Where as Dean believed the pair were playing some sort of joke, as retribution for the prank played on them mere days prior. 

“Catch us if you can” called both Summer and Morgan, as they took off in a sprit towards the small wooded area. There the pair of girls come across the steep hill, to which Summer quickly unbuckled her sandals and began to climb up the steep incline, envying Morgan in those moments, as the darker haired teen wore Doc Martians that day, as she did most days. Once the two girls reached the top, the listened for a few short seconds, before running off in opposite directions. By the time they did Seth and Dean had reached the bottom of the steep incline, just in time to see the shadowy figures go off in opposite directions. As if Summer and Morgan had planned for it. 

“I’ll take the right” voice Seth, although he had no idea which was it. He hoped he’d chosen the side Morgan had gone off to, while also fighting back his curiosity on what the girls were up to, not that he didn’t enjoy the chase. Dean soon nodded before they began to climb the steep hill, turning off in the separate directions half way up, with the hopes of finding the runaway girls faster. Or at least figure out where they’d hidden faster. Although both knew the trek down the hill would be far more difficult than getting up it. “Meet you at the bottom” called the two two toned teenager, as they turned off, hoping all four would make it down in one piece, much like he began to pray there was an easier way down the steep incline, although he doubted there would be. 

Mere minutes later, Dean managed to find one hiding in the bushes near the area both girls had parted, initially believing he’d found Summer, he jumped in the bushes wrapping his arms around his arms around her. Only to get a fail of silky midnight hair whip across his face, knowing he’d caught Morgan rather than Summer, although he grinned suspecting Seth had received the same surprise if he’d found Summer or when he found her. The lunatic teen soon turned Morgan to face him, quickly catching on to the playful grin and realising the girls had likely planned it, either switching sides when the boys had turned off or being able to predict their move before going in separate directions. 

“Alright Little Miss Demon. Time to return you to you prince” commented Dean before lifting Morgan over his shoulder. He knew Seth would have likely found Summer by now, after all she always hid in the most predictable places, hide and seek being one game she was terrible at. Morgan on the other hand only offered a playful yell at the gesture of being over someone’s shoulder, although placing her trust in the lunatic teen. Her laughter following shortly after the yell, as she directed him back to the main steep path of the hill, adding sarcastic comments here and there. Dean soon ensured she was securely over his shoulder, waving to Seth at the bottom of the hill, Summer at his side before attempting to find a safe route down the hill, intending on keeping both of them safe on the unsteady incline. 

He got halfway down, using the tree branches and firm rocks as handles, before he lost his footing, sending both himself and Morgan rolling the remainder of the way down the steep incline, Seth noticing quickly reached for Summer to move her out of the protectory path, the two waited and watched as their respected partners come rolling down, silently hoping neither had any serious injuries from the tumble. Dean got down first, staggering to his feet when Morgan finally reached the bottom, knocking messy haired teen back of his feet as if he was a bowling pin and she the ball. Although she had unintentionally done him a favour, as it was rather obvious had Morgan not knocked him over, he would have fallen on his own. 

“Nice of you to finally join us” laughed Summer, finding amusement in what had occurred, even more so as she lay witness to the pair attempting to stand and act if nothing was amiss. Morgan wobbling as she attempted to dust herself off, only to hold her arms out as if to regain her balance, falling to the grass covered ground moments later. Seth soon reach for Dean, amusement on his features, ensuring Summer could support him before reaching for Morgan. Summer’s laughter clear to hear as Dean clung to her, his features pale as if he been on the waltzers at the local amusement park. To Summer, seeing her man in such away, reminder her of an incident the year prior, although she didn’t speak a word of it. To the blonde it was as if the roles were switched. 

“Is everything supposed to be spinning?” questioned Morgan, leaning on Seth as she attempted to walk. Although it appeared as if she was doing some funny dance. Seth whispering a promise, not to allow her to forget the express route down the steep hill, yet he couldn’t deny it looked fun to try, even when he had no intention of actually attempting such an act. The two toned teen, soon opted to carry the midnight hair girl, as soon as he seen Summer bundle Dean into the passenger side of her car, he began to make the short trek home. He knew her parents were out of town for the next few days, leaving Maddy in charge of the household, a bad idea to anyone whom knew the older woman. Although he knocked on the black varnished door several times, no one answered, Morgan stating she didn’t have a spare key and her brain to frazzled to say where the other one hid.

So the two toned teen opting to take her to his home next door, explaining to his mother what happened and why Morgan appeared dazed and out of it. His mother ensuring someone knew where the teen was, while sending the pair up the stairs. Seth finding out an old t-shirt of his, while his mother offered an old pair of pyjama bottoms, before helping her to the bathroom to change. Reassuring the teen girl she’d have a place to stay in the spare bedroom, before returning home the following afternoon, after completing her other plans.


	12. Chapter 12

The following day, Morgan woke up. Quickly looking around upon noticing the interior different from what she’d grown used to. It was clear to her, the room wasn’t her own home. In the place of the purple walls were neutral toned ones. Where the natural wood furniture once had been now stood beach effect ones, a vase or two with flowers in and a bow or lights around the bottom. The midnight teen’s attention soon turning to her attire, pyjamas she didn’t recognise as her own or Maddy’s. Although she soon noticed her head was pounding, as she also picked up on the recently clothes she wore the day before folded neatly on the closest set of draws, her Doc Martians at the base of the draws. Morgan soon jumped a little upon noticing Seth seemingly reading a book on the chair close by, as if he’d been there for some time waiting for her to wake up. 

“Morning” softly spoke the two toned teen. Putting down his book as he reached for the half filled glass of water and the packet of headache tablets on the side table next to him. A small grin appearing on his lips upon noticing her utter confusion, already suspecting she’d be like it so had taken the liberality to mental prepare himself for the questions to come. Just as he’d imagined Summer and Dean would be in a similar state. “Dean had you over his shoulder when he lost his footing. Both of you rolled down the hill. Summer took Dean back to her place” explained Seth, figuring she’d understand why she was at his home instead of next door at her own. Morgan merely nodded to him, as if signalling she understood and accepting the water and headache tablets, seemingly stopping upon noticing the time displayed clearly on the white digital clock. 

“Aren’t we supposed to be at the school by nine today” asked Morgan, her focus not moving from the clock, as if she was trying to determine whether it was playing a wicked joke on her. She soon turned her attention to Seth, watching as he nodded to her question, seemingly unaware of the time or just how late they were. “It’s eight-thirty now” voiced the midnight haired teen, watching as it slowly dawned on him what she was referring to, almost as if he’d forgotten they had to be at the school that Saturday for wrestling tournament tests, more to do with their entrance than anything else. Neither teenager wasted any more time, quickly rushing around in an attempt to get ready and be at the school in the half hour they had left. Only now was Morgan thankful her ring gear was in her bag along with a spare hair brush. Seth’s mother Sarah had offered to drive the pair saving some time, as she gave them a piece of toast each. Ensuring the pair had eaten something before the days activities. 

“Where is everyone?” asked Seth as the pair entered the building, signing in although not noticing anything out of the ordinary with the sheet itself. The two tone teen soon looked around to Morgan at his side, seeing she was still not quite with it but also shaking her head to answer his question. Yet in the moment he turned to look around, he jumped upon noticing Dean now stood there, seemingly appearing out of nowhere, in his hand was a piece of paper, although the lunatic teen didn’t seem to recollect where he’d gotten it from. Summer at his side, quickly noticing neither Dean nor Morgan seemed to be with it, both appearing dazed still. “They changed the time due to Booker running late” read Seth upon getting the piece of paper from Dean, quickly scanning over it, he noticed there was something out the new sports hall not being finished either. Although that didn’t come as a surprise to anyone. 

The remaining members of the Alpha wrestling team soon appeared. Most of them greeting Summer, almost as if the surprise of seeing her stood there was something of a welcome one, as if she was the team’s personal cheerleader. Each of the teenagers noticing something was off with both Morgan and Dean. Roman spotting it quickly with Dean upon the lunatic almost falling over upon Summer greeting the other girls with a friendly hug, even the third generation blonde she didn’t see eye to eye with. Nikki had unintentionally scared Morgan, upon tickling her sides, yet the two girls seemed close enough as they hugged each other, as they normally did. Hunter, Dave and Aleister merely looked between the two, as if trying to suss out what had happened to the pair since escaping school the previous day. 

“I give what’s up with you two?” asked Hunter, only receiving confused and questioning looks in response, it being clear he hadn’t made himself clear enough. “Dean and Morgan. What’s up? Morgan you’re never this jumpy or dazed and Dean looks like he’s got lost in translation” added the Jock, explaining his question a little more. He watched as Morgan slowly made her way to her normal spot, making sure to grip on to something as she took shaky steps, AJ behind her to ensure she reached her destination safely. Punk catching her when she almost fell of the edge of the desk she’d chosen to sit on. Dean merely looked on in confusion, as if he was still trying to process the question asked and words spoken. Although he attempted to act as if nothing amiss. Failing epically when he wasn’t actually looking to Hunter but Aleister. The Dutch teen pointing him in the right direction with a chuckle. 

“Rolled halfway down the bloody hill in the park” replied Morgan, finally being able to find the right words to answer the question. Hunter could only offer a small smile as he attempted to control the mental image intruding in his imagination. Although he did question how it was the odd pairing of Dean and Morgan, instead of the normal couples. Seth quickly noticing the confusion could only chuckle to himself. “Summer and I, ran up the hill to hide. Boys followed, Seth found Summer, got down safely. Deano found me and lost his footing on the way down” spoke Morgan with the intention of explaining although she was unsure if it had worked or if she had included anything. Dave merely nodded his head before looking to the other two present, as if to confirm the midnight haired girl had gotten it right, since she still appeared dazed. 

The group were soon interrupted by a loud crashing noise. Upon those in the teenagers looking around to the source of the noise, they were met with Dean struggling to get back his feet. It being clear the lunatic teen had missed the chair he intended on sitting on. Laughter soon erupted, with Dave and Hunter helping him back to his feet and ensuring he was okay. Helping him to sit safely in another chair close to Roman whom had since been overwhelmed with laughter, tears coming from his blue eyes as he held his ribs from where they hurt. Dean merely responded by sticking his tongue out in a childish manner, looking forward to when the daze passed and he’d be back to his normal self again, as he was sure Morgan felt the same. 

Mere minutes later the alpha wrestling team and Summer were emersed in conversation. Although it was clear Summer and Natalya were avoiding each other. The conversation turning to recent drama and gossip for the girls, especially Natalya whom loved both more than any other student. The odd occasion the third generation Hart glanced over to Roman, suggesting her topic of conversation was on him and his previous relationship with Mariah, maybe even Mariah herself. Although she also seemed to be the only one interested in the topic, as Brie and Nikki attempted to change it several times, as if ensure Roman could forget about the entire thing and move on from it. 

“Summer shouldn’t even be here. She’s not even on the team” uttered Natalya, upon believing the leggy blonde was to far away to hear her comments. Whilst simultaneously ignoring the almost glare AJ sent in her general direction, as if silently warning her to stop. Even more so when both Morgan and AJ were in the same social group as the leggy blonde in question. “If I’d known we could bring our boy/girlfriend, I would have brought TJ with me” commented the blonde, seemingly too deep into her own comments to really care what was going on around her or to notice Summer was actually stood behind her, having heard her original comment. Dean too seemingly taking notice at the jab towards him. Yet he merely rolled his eyes before retuning his attention back to Punk and what he was drawing on the white board. 

“Oh Nattie” spoke Summer from behind Natalya, causing the other blonde to swing around quickly and with shock and uncertainty written across her features, as if she wasn’t expect Summer to be there or even hear what she’d said, even when she’d spoken the words so loud. “Maybe if you’d put the same effort into your wrestling skills as you did the gossip you might not lose every match in the tournament” sweetly continued the leggy blonde, confronting the teen whom had been critiquing others and spreading rumours and gossip about others since the beginning. The third generation Hart could only look to those around her, as if she was looking for back up in the brewing fight, noticing quickly how the attention wasn’t even on the girls, but Nikki speaking of her latest boyfriend and prom date. The oldest Bella twin showing the other girls around her a picture of the teen dancer. 

Natalya soon stood from her chair. Turning around to face Summer, almost nose to nose with the leggy blonde. It being clear neither of the girls were willing to back down, just as it was clear neither of the boys intended to get involved in the brewing catfight, instead seeing the best cause of action was to stand at the sidelines and allow the girls to solve the problem on their own. Hunter merely shook as he recalled the time he stepped between Stephanie and Maria Kenellis, he’d vowed then never to get involved with the girls fights again even if he was dragged into the drama quite often. 

“You don’t belong here Summer you can’t even wrestle. You’re all about the looks” almost shouted Natalya, as if she was convinced her raised voice would force the leggy blonde to back down or agree. Yet at the same time she seemed to be ignoring the fire of determination alight in Summer’s blue eyes. Just as Summer’s building anger seemed to go unnoticed by Natalya although had clearly been noticed by the other students apart of the wrestling team. The Bella’s only looked to Morgan and AJ, then to Beth wondering if any of them would intervene, only to see each f them and Tamina subtly shake their heads in response, as if confirming they weren’t going to get involved in the long overdue confrontation. 

“You walk around this place as if someone owes you something for years, all because you’re from the Hart family. You want respect Nattie then earn it” responded Summer with sharpness in her voice. It being clear her comment was something she’d held back for sometime. Yet she soon released her anger with a simple swing of her hand, feeling as her hand connected with Natalya’s face, the sound to echo out confirming contact had been made. Yet Natalya’s only response was to grab a handful of Summer’s hair almost yanking it as her normally soft features screwed up into a scowl, only now did Tamina step in between the two girls. The tougher teen quickly breaking it apart. Roman quickly taking hold of Summer with Hunter grabbing hold of Natalya, ensuring to keep the two screaming girls apart from one and other. Hunter soon lead Natalya to the door, instructing her to calm down, before retuning his attention to Summer, quickly noticing Dean had pulled her to his lap, ensuring she’d calm down quickly. Even if the confrontation wouldn’t be easily forgotten about. 

“Anyone else think that brings back memories of Morgan and the mistletoe?” commented Roman, only receiving questioning looks in response. It being clearly nobody else seen the similarities he seen. Yet it was also obvious he was trying to defuse the situation by reminding those in the room of the Morgan’s first Christmas at WWE High. The midnight haired teen soon began to grin, it being clear she could recall where her near hatred for the small Christmas themed plant had come from. Just as she knew there was a permanent reminder of it on the school website’s Xmas section, in the form of pictures. 

~* Flashback *~

Morgan wondered the many locker lined halls of WWE High. Emma, AJ and Summer with her as Layla had volunteered to help out in one of the breaktime clubs, as her kind nature often brought comfort to the freshman year students. Emma, AJ and Summer had set themselves on the task of cheering English teen up, since noticing she was rather down for the festive time of year. The three teenage girls had quickly realised what was causing their friend to be so down, hence they were in the middle of trying to plan a way to cheer her back up. Despite it being obvious she missed her family back home in England. The school had been decorated by some of the wrestling legends, whomever had done the mistletoe going a little overboard, in every door and archway the school had to offer. 

Upon turning the corner Morgan crashed into Dean, the lunatic teen clearly attempting to dodge those in charge of detention again, a normal occurrence. The lunatic soon pulled her back to her feet, ensuring she was stable before letting go, although he soon noticed the pair were beneath the mistletoe. As per tradition he quickly kissed her before walking on, catching Summer as he did so. Listening to Emma and AJ giggling between themselves as if they’d just gotten the answer to the bugging question. Summer too seemed pleased, nodding over to Emma and AJ as soon as Dean had disappeared around the corner. All three girls seemingly amused by Morgan’s genuine shock over what had occurred. 

The following day, Morgan had walked through one of the many glass door entrances. Almost instantly she was met with Drew, his normal greeting of good morning and another joke told. He’d looked up in his laughter and noticed the festive flower. The Scottish teen pointed it out to Morgan before kissing her gently and moving on as if nothing had occurred. Morgan merely looked at him in confusion when he began to whistle, more so when she knew it was out of the ordinary for him. 

Throughout the cause of the day similar occurrences happened. Every time Morgan had been caught under the mistletoe, as if the flower had it out for her. Boys from her own social group and from others had caught her, even some from the younger years had, as if it had all been planned out like an elaborate hoax of some kind, or the phasing period as she was a new student. To make matters worse in Morgan’s mind, each of the kisses had been caught on camera, there being photographic evidence of it, so she couldn’t deny any of them ever took place at a later date. 

“What’s up Morgan” called Layla, upon the midnight haired teen finally reaching her destination of the bleachers on the football pitch. It being clear the English teen was getting flustered even frustrated about something. Although Layla couldn’t say for sure what was happening, she had seen the many photos appearing on the school website, just as the brunette was convinced Morgan had broken some kind of school record. Layla soon looked to Summer, noticing the leggy blonde was attempting to act as if she was interested in her overdue Math homework. Much like AJ had suddenly become invested in the mobile game she was playing. Emma on the other hand looked out across the field to some of the boys kicking around a soccer ball. 

“I keep getting ambushed under the mistletoe” commented Morgan in response, slumping down next to Layla, before she slipped over the wet and icy areas. Almost instantly she noticed the remaining three girls determined not to pay attention. An act she found odd to say the least. “Why do I get the feeling this the doing of you three?” questioned the midnight haired teen, throwing her words over to the three girls, watching as the three looked to each other with guilt written across their features and shinning in their eyes. Almost as if they were confirming they did indeed have something to do with the unusual amount of attention Morgan had received. 

“We were trying to cheer you up” started AJ, admitting to the silent crime, yet her smile suggest it wasn’t meant in a harsh way. “We’d been trying to think of something, then seeing Dean kiss you under the mistletoe yesterday gave us the idea” she continued, quickly realising Morgan was none the wiser the pictures were up on the school website. To which she turned off the game she’d been playing and loaded up the section of the site where the pictures were. Showing Morgan and stifling a giggle at her reaction, her eyes turning bold being what caused the giggle. “If anything you’d get the best kisser or voted most kissable for this” commented AJ, smiling innocently upon Morgan turning her blue eyes to her. The playful I hate you look also being throwing in the smaller crazy teen’s direction. 

“I guess I could use it to my advantage” muttered Morgan before turning her attention to the football field, where the boys were kicking the soccer ball around. Layla soon began to grin and laugh upon realising what she meant, as did the others upon catching on. Almost as if the four girls were willing her on to go through wither trail of thoughts. Without another word Morgan began to make her way down the bleachers, being careful not to slip on the wet spots and taking care when grabbing hold of the cold metal railings. Yet just as she reached the halfway point, the bell signalling the end of break rang out. Ensuring all students would be on route to their next class of the day. 

Seth waited patiently at the bottom of the bleachers, holding a hand out for her, offering her help when she neared the bottom, spotting the mischievous looked placed firmly on her features. Yet he didn’t question it, knowing he’d find out sooner or later. He didn’t find out what she was up to until they entered through one of the school’s back entrances. There she grabbed hold of his collar in a light but firm grip, pulling him closer to her smaller frame before kissing him. The kiss fall of passion and mischief at the same time. The midnight haired girl only offering Seth a cheeky wink once it was over, her smile just confirming her mood. Seth could only release a breath before following, her words echoing in his head. 

“Happy Holidays” 

~* End of Flashback *~ 

“How in the world is that even remotely similar?” questioned Seth, although he could recall the event rather clear, including the date the following day and the switch of presents. Even the senior year Secret Santa. Yet even he couldn’t deny how much calmer the room had become upon the Samoan teen mentioning the infamous mistletoe ambush. Summer had been reduced to laughter along with AJ, even Morgan herself had been. Natalya merely seemed confused, as if not understanding it or even being aware of it, where as the others just looked around with a grin, as if it was a fond memory from the past. 

“I’m still gonna punch anyone who votes me Best Kisser or Most Kissable” uttered Morgan as if reminding those in the room, of her playful words the day they’d return to school after the Christmas holiday. Nikki’s laughter could soon be heard, as she remembered offering to help should she need it, even if was against her own social group. It wasn’t long before there was a comment about Morgan being famous around the school and would be in some sort of hall of fame for the event. To which Morgan only flipped the owner of the comment off, her cheeky grin returning as Seth appeared at her side, seemingly agreeing with her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to show their unity.


	13. Chapter 13

The days following saw the staff of WWE High, working to complete everything for the finals of the School Wrestling Tournament. The new build of the second sports hall had been completed and set up as a small wrestling arena, complete with ring, seating and entrance ramp. Even a backstage area for those who’d be competing in the tournament. The students of TNA Academy had also arrived. The plans for their schooling to continue within the school being put into motion as they mixed with the senior year students of their rival. Although they stayed in nearby college dorms they will still expected to attend school as normal and had been given their own time to practice their wrestling skills, thrust ensuring WWE High wouldn’t have the upper hand. 

The day, the students of Senior year, did their own thing. Having no real schedule as they prepared for their end of year exams and organised themselves for their future outside of the school. The staff of the school trusted the students to study hard and prepare themselves for what was to come, despite the drama to be going on between some of them again. By now the entire school was aware of the fight between Summer and Natalya. The girls being purposely separated to ensure another argument didn’t break out, although no such restrictions were in place when it come to the Library or during breaks. 

“I can’t believe you lot only have a few months left” voiced Bayley from her spot with the mix and match teens. She’d been spending the week at the school, with a group of her own, as a way of getting used to the large building before actually attending it after the summer. Adrian had invited her to join his group during breaks and lunch, as if they intended on making sure she had somewhere to go and another distraction from her current troubles. “The tournament, exams and prom. Then graduation. All happened so fast” added the brunette teen, adjusting her ponytail so it fell to the side a little more, a childish grin appearing on her lips as she looked around the group whom had showed her kindness and acceptance. 

The young teen soon looked around those of the popular mix and match group. Noticing quickly how Emma and Adam were doing their own dance, as if Emma was teaching Adam her one. Sami appeared to be talking with some of the others, whilst also waving to Nikki Bella as she wondered by with Brie. Summer and Layla were deep in a conversation, as were most of them. Dean almost laughing at Roman for something, while also keep a close watch of a childhood friend in the form of Sami Callihan. Seth and Morgan on the other hand, were once again invested in their rounds of challenges, although it had since switched from a game of squares to a thumb war or two. Most kept trying to guess what would be next on their list of challenges. Yet kept a close watch as they tried to work out the motive behind it. 

When the bell signalling the end of break rang out. Adrian made sure to walk Bayley to her class. Where as Seth, Morgan, Punk, AJ, Dean and Roman split off, heading off to the new sports hall. Knowing they’d been doing their entrances for the first time and officially standing before those on the opposing team. Officially revealing themselves to the fourteen students and their headmistress. The remaining members of the mix and match group headed off on the slow walk to the library, settling on taking the longest route to ensure they’d miss the mad rush of younger students attempting to get to class on time. 

Booker met the students of the Alpha wrestling team at the entrance to the new sports hall. A grin on his lips as he lead them through the glass doors. Being sure to point them to the right changing rooms, knowing TNA Academy students were down another corridor with their headmistress Dixie Carter and team coach Scott D’Moore. Just like every other time the team competed, Booker waited for them in the corridor, before informing of the test run and the point of it. The main reason to check the chosen theme music was working, the other being to practise ready for the big event at the end of the week. Yet it was also for TNA Academy’s team, allowing them to know whom their opponents actually were in the sea of Senior Year students at the school. 

The students of TNA academy entered first, one by one. Dixie watch on with pride as her students come out in their chosen ring gear, although they had no merchandise to speak off. Each completed their entrance before stepping into the ring and waiting. The team coach also there, stood next to Dixie, where as Vince and Booker stood the other side as if they were life long enemies. The group of fourteen students soon began to talk amongst themselves, with Dixie whispering something to Scott, as if she was once again critiquing the school or comparing it to her own one. Yet just as those of the rival school got comfortable, music blasted through the area, the music instantly making it clear the student was serious about wrestling. There at the top of the ramp stood Dave Batista, clad in his chosen black ring attire with his own t-shirt over the top. Vince and Booker merely grinned, knowing by allowing the students the freedom they needed, they could show their chosen in ring persona easily. 

The next one to appear also had guitar and mental music. Motorhead. There at the top of the ramp stood the sandy blonde Jock, everyone knew off. Like Dave his attire black, with a matching black t-shirt, white sledgehammers crossed on it. Just like Dave he walked to the bottom of the ramp with confidence, waiting at the bottom as if both were waiting for their tag team partners at a Survivor Series event. Another guitar stroke appeared, this time one far long, followed by the uneasiness of those waiting in the arena. Booker whispered to Vince, informing him of which student it was. When the music kicked in Aleister was lifted on stage, as he been brought up from the depths of hell, the candles flickering and the mist only severing to create an intense atmosphere. Slowly but surely he walked to the bottom of the ramp, calmness radiating from him as he adjusted the spiked biker jacket he wore. 

Look in to my eyes what do you see. The cult of personality

The words being accompanied by light music. Punk at the top of the ramp looking to his wrist as if he was checking the time. Before shouting its clobbering time. A grin coming to his lips as he stood with his free team mates at the bottom of the ramp. The first of the girls entrances soon began, unmissable music, one to embody both strength and femininity. Beth soon began to walk down the ramp, her body suit with sparkling aspects to it and a headband, similar to Wonder Woman’s placed in her blonde hair. The familiar sound of Bret Hart’s music soon sounded out, all those in the main arena looking out in confusion expect for Vince. Natalya soon appeared in her black and pink glittery catsuit, a match cat ear headband in her blonde and pink hair. A smile placed firmly on her lips as she walked down to the ring. 

The next theme song, appeared as amazon music. The music itself appearing to speak the name Tamina. Sure enough the Samoan woman appeared. Wearing black skin tight jeans, tank top and jacket. A menacing look placed firmly on her features as she stalked her way down to the ring. A smirk appearing on her lips to see the reach of the girls on the opposing team, how most had suddenly become unsure of themselves or if they’d realised one of their earlier assumptions had been wrong. You can look but you can’t touch. The Bella Twins appeared on the titantron, as both girls appeared dressed in red ring gear, although they made it easy to tell the difference between them. Brie with her white t-shirt attached to her waist with “Brie Mode” written on the front. Where as Nikki wore hers as a crop top. The word Fearless. Written across it in black bold writing. 

Light it up, light it up. Lets light it up, light it up, light it up. Lets light it up. 

AJ come out from the gorilla position with a wicked smile and crazy look. There she skipped down to the ring, her smile unmoved as she passed her team mates, opting to skip around it. Ensuring those on the opposing team took notice of how different each of them could be. She soon returned to her team mates, stopping the skipping instantly as her smile disappeared the moment her attention returned to the girls of the opposing team. As if the seriousness had taken over once again. Yet she watched each of the girls carefully, as if trying to judge which would ultimately end up being her opponent at the end of the week. 

Another rock song soon began. Causing Dixie to assume it would be one of the three missing boys. Automatically assuming the girls would all have upbeat music. Yet when she read the name of Morgan, she became even more convinced. Bring me out. Come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I’m breaking down. I don’t want to fight alone any more. Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride. My god, I need a hope I can’t deny. In the end I’m realising. I was never meant to fight on my own. At the top of the ramp appeared Morgan, a wicked look in her eyes as she focused on those in the ring. Her attire completely black with studs in some places. Just like Aleister she walked slowly down to the ring, ensure her long sleeveless archer jacket didn’t touch the ground or trip her over. Her grin turned wicked up reaching the bottom of the ramp, as she embraced her darker side. 

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield. The words appearing to have been spoken through a walkie talkie from several different areas of the small arena. The rock music to follow it showed no appearance of the three it belonged to at the top of the ramp. Instead the three teenage boys made their way down to the ring from the audience area. Coming down the stairs quickly but with care, as if they were after something in the ring arena. Neither on uttering a word as they jumped the barricade and looked at those in the ring as if they pieces of meet. Yet soon enough the joined their team mates at the bottom of the entrance ramp. Watching as Booker climbed over the barricade, much like Scott did. Both coaches joining their team. 

“Welcome students of TNA Academy. Booker would you please introduce the students of TNA to their opponents for the tournament” voiced Vince from his spot to the right of the entrance ramp. A soft proud grin appearing on his lips, as he returned to what he’d previously been writing down, as if he was keeping track of what each teen wore. Booker soon nodded, looking to the team of fourteen students, as if deciding where to start with the introductions and how to go about it. Yet he soon figured something out and nodded to himself. Walking over to the first of the girls. 

“Okay. So we have the Queen of Hearts Natalya. The Glamazon Beth Phoenix. Twins Fearless Nikki Bella and Brie. Watch out for Brie-Mode. Tamina Snuka, The Geek Goddess AJ Lee and the Demon Morgan Devitt” started Booker, opting to go for his normal way and introduce the ladies first, being sure to say any nickname they’d picked up along the way. He soon turned to the boys of the team, seemingly unsure how he was going to introduce the three to make up the Shield. “We’ve got the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H. The Animal Batista. The Best in the World. CM Punk. The Devil Aleister Black. And finally the Hounds of Justice. The Lunatic Dean Ambrose. The Architect Seth Rollins and The Big Dog, Roman Reigns” finished Booker, ensuring to place a hand on each students shoulder, so the opposing team didn’t get confused on who was who. Upon finishing he turned his attention to Scott D’Moore, as if expecting something similar in response. 

“Our ladies, we have Deonna Purrazzo, ODB, Alisha Maher, Kiera Hogan, Tasha Steelz. I’m sure you’ll recognise Mickie James and Brooke Tessmacher” voice Scott D’Moore, not announcing their nicknames for each of them, instead keeping short and sweet although opting to do as Booker had done and identifying each one. Only those of TNA Academy stepped forward upon their name being spoken. “As for our boys. We have James Storm, Christ Sabin, Eric Young, Matt Cordona, Sami Callihan and the Good Brothers, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson” finished Scott, quickly noticing how Sami nodded over to Dean, where as each of those of WWE High did with Luke and Karl. As if showing hints of not only recognition but also respect. Something that didn’t go by unnoticed by Dixie, much like one of the girls on the opposing side didn’t. 

“Quite the team you have” spoke Dixie as she climbed over the barricade, ensuring to pull her skirt down again upon her feet touching the floor. She soon walked over to the students of WWE High, looking them up and down as if she was judging them. Yet not one of them moved, although a few of them did roll their eyes, as if in boredom. A hint of uncertainty in her eyes as she looked back over to her own team, as if assessing whom could possibly face who, where her team won and come out victorious over the famed school once again. Just as she could see such a thing would be harder this time, her tricks of the previous tournament would do little to help her, something she was unsure of. Yet she soon stopped before Morgan, recognition in her eyes as she looked the darker teen over again. 

“Is something wrong Miss Carter” called Vince as he joined his students at the bottom of the ramp, nodding respectfully over to the team who’d been fighting to keep the title of Champions. Yet he also knew it would be war this time. TNA Academy fighting to retain the rights to call themselves the champions and the best. Where as WWE High, determined to come back from the monumental defeat the year prior, determined no to be humiliated again. Dixie soon walked on, it being obvious she recognised the midnight haired teen, as the same one whom had been a potential students over the previous summer. She’d be sure the English teen would choose her school, yet instead she chose another to attend, leaving Dixie baffled as to why. Even more so when considered her own school as the best. 

“Miss Devitt?” spoke Dixie as she stood with Vince, her attention fully on the older man, yet it being clear she wanted to turn and look right at the midnight haired teen in question, something others in the small arena did. Morgan on the other hand merely looked confused, wondering what she’d done to be put in the spotlight. “TNA Academy, WWE High and AEW College all offered you a place. You must have a special talent if all three sought you to attend their school” added the brunette headmistress of TNA Academy, not daring to speak her previous thoughts. Only now upon seeing the English teen, did she see the girl wouldn’t have fit in at her school, instead standing out like a sore thumb. It had quickly become clear she’d been better suited to AEW College or the one she chose in WWE High. 

“Indeed Miss Devitt is special. Her passion for the sport is unmatched by others as is her raw talent inside the square circle” voiced Vince, recalling when he seen the tape her father had sent into him. Almost instantly he knew she had generational talent, her passion for the business radiating through the screen as her care and thought put into her persona could clearly been seen. Anyone could see the teenager would be a star whether she went, even capable of starting a revolution if she put her mind to it. “Wherever she goes in the future. Its guaranteed she’d be a star” uttered Vince, as he sent his team back to the changing rooms, ensuring they could continue on with their studies now those of TNA Academy knew the faces of their opponents for the approaching weekend. Yet he could see not many of them were aware of Morgan being offered a place in three schools. 

“Damn girl. Three wrestling schools” commented AJ as the girls entered their own changing room, the heaters clearly been turned on to warm the white brick room up. “Most struggle to prove their worthy of one school. Let alone three” added the smaller brunette, seeing how Natalya had gone quiet, seemingly stunned by the revelation, but it also being clear she’d ensure the rest of the school knew it by the time they left the new sports arena. Nikki and Brie merely patted her on the shoulder, as if the pair of girls had already realised what Vince had said. They knew they were lucky and were happy she’d chosen their school. Just as each of them had by now realised Stephanie had likely already realised that, hence why she paid so much attention to the midnight haired teen and all but ignored Mariah when she came and went. 

“I’ll be honest I didn’t think it was that big of a deal” spoke Morgan, showing she wasn’t actually aware or even bothered by the fact, although she was generally surprised by Vince’s words, as if he had plans for several students after they’d graduated from the school. “I visited all three schools with my dad. I got the impression TNA was controlling over its students, AEW admitted they were a fairly new school, the headmaster even suggesting I’d be better of in a school who’d had similar students in the past. When I visited here, I got a homely feeling, as if I was meant to attend this school” continued the midnight haired teen, explaining why she’d chosen WWE High over the remaining two, yet also showing no regret for doing so. Upon looking to the remaining silent teenage girls, she was hit with the feeling, others would see in her in a different light upon discovering the truth. Each of the girls soon left the sports arena, heading up the library. The boys joining them as they walked, it being clear the wrestling team was truly united and ready for the tournament finals. 

The library was quiet as always. Vicky standing in for the normal librarian. Parked behind the desk and ready to shush any student who dared raise their voice above a whisper, or to help a student find a book or sign one out. The normal sound of mouses clicking, keys on a keyboard being pressed and the printer spitting out warm pieces of paper could be heard. Only the students of the senior year could be found there, each social group gathered in certain areas. Those at the tables or in the comfy seating area switching study notes, every now and again, while others concentrated on the book in front of them. Those of TNA Academy had also entered there, after being directed to do by someone, likely Linda, as she was more than determined the visiting students wouldn’t fall behind or miss study time while attending the school. Yet Mickie and Brooke soon began to laugh and giggle at some of the students, as if they were the definition of the girls whom believed they were above the rules. Neither teen making any attempt to hide whom they were laughing at. Just as their other team mates left them to go in different directions. 

“Mickie James” spoke Randy from the table closest to the fire exit. Causing the silent library goers to look around. Most recognising the country teen, yet not one of them spoke a word about it as they returned to what they’d been occupied with prior to the interruption. Mickie could only look to Randy, as if she was unsure how to feel, their was obvious surprise someone had recognised her so easily especially when she’d left the school at the end of Freshman year. Yet it was also clear she was beginning to remember her time there, as if she’d locked them all away in a box and was determined never to think of them again. Despite that Mickie offered Randy a half smile, knowing there was no getting away from it. “I haven’t seen you since Freshman year. Put it on social media you’d left because of Layla, got a better school” commented the third generation student, recalling the social media post about that, even how Layla seemed confused about the entire thing, although she didn’t put any input into it, instead she let Mickie get on with it after realising she was just the scapegoat the other teen had chosen to explain something. 

“TNA is better than this dump” aggressively uttered Mickie, staring down Randy as if he’d go away. Brooke doing a similar thing from beside her, recalling leaving the school around the same time as Mickie, not that anyone noticed or even cared. Although it was also clear some had recognised her and said nothing off it, suggesting her honesty was what helped her to stay under the radar. “Look at this place, we all know what happened with Mariah and her broken heart. Nothing in this place works. TNA is more of a stable environment, everyone’s on the same page and supports each other. And lets face it the guys are hotter. Morgan there clearly made the wrong choice considering the guys here can’t even settle on one hair colour” finished Mickie being sure to point out both Jeff Hardy and Seth Rollins as she spoke of hair colours, neither teen paying any attention, Morgan just shrugged her shoulders, clearly having little care for the subject. 

“Everyone here is different” spoke Brie, standing up for her classmates, recognising their differences and accepting them. “We accept that, that’s what makes us a family” continued the youngest of the Bella twins, remembering when Mickie attended once before, how she had butted heads with most as she attempted to cerement herself as queen bee. In that moment she remembered the poem her twin at wrote regarding several girls in senior year, although few knew of the poem as Nikki hardly ever shared her talent for poetry writing. She soon noticed the way Mickie looked to her, as if she was a dangerous creature that had to be killed quickly. Yet the country teen was also unaware of Stephanie standing behind her, as if the headmasters daughter was coming to the defence of those she called friends. 

“Morgan made the choice. None of us can say if it was right or wrong. So what if she chose this school over the other two. Any one of them would’ve been lucky to have her. She unique and beautiful just the way she is, she’s a role model to younger students and our demon” voiced Stephanie, quickly figuring TNA would have stamped out everything to make the midnight haired teen unique, turning her into another carbon copy of someone else. The headmasters daughter soon looked around the library, to all the students of senior year, seeing just how different each of them were, a smile coming to her lips to be able to bare witness to it. As she hoped no matter where they ended up, they’d continue on being who they were, they’d fight for what they believed in.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the tournament finals had finally arrived. TNA Academy’s wrestling team were in the two separate changing rooms, preparing for the matches ahead of them, just as they had been doing every day for the previous week. The group of fourteen teenagers, knew a lot was resting on their shoulders. If they won, they could cerement themselves as the best wrestling school, as they would have defeated WWE High twice on the trot. They’d still be the reigning champions. But if they lost, it would be proving their win the previous year was a fluke and Dixie would be in an even fowler mood than she’d been in for the past several days. At the moment in time, the girls were waiting in their locker room, not one of them uttering a word as they focussed on mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. Some of the girls listened to music, while others moved around and did stretches in order to keep themselves warm and motivated. Mickie on the other hand, sat on one of the wooden benches, the events of the library confrontation playing on repeat in her head. 

“Hey Mick. You alright girl. You’ve been staring at the wall for ages” voiced Brooke, seemingly concerned about her best friend. Deonna, ODB, Alisha and Kiera not seeming to notice anything out o the oridinary, or at least not voicing it if they had. Instead they concentrated on warming up, knowing the matches were fast approaching. As normal each of them had been informed of who their opponent was, yet each truly began to wonder whether they had what it took to defeat the strong team this time or if the win the previous year really was a fluke. 

“Yeah” answered Mickie upon shaking away the confusion to have been clouding her mind. “Its just being back here again. See people I used to call friends and what Rosa said about Morgan” added the country girl, recalling when she’d come face to face with her former bestie, how the Latina teen had warned her of what the English teen could be like in passing words. Yet Mickie had other plans, knowing the darker teen was her opponent. She was determined to force Morgan to see the error of her ways, she was determined the naive teen would see the mistake she had made. Just as she was determined she would be the one to teach Morgan a valuable life lesson. 

“Ah don’t worry about that gothic witch” spoke Brooke, knowing her words would do little to ease her best friend, especially when Morgan had to be on Mickie’s mind, the pair were set to face each other in the tournament, as decided on by Vince and Dixie. “Dixie chose you to face her, she clearly thinks you have what it takes to kick her ass” continued the brunette, knowing the school’s headmistress wouldn’t have chosen Mickie for the job if she couldn’t handle it. “Hey just think Magnus will be in the crowd tonight, you can put a show on for him” reminded Brooke, knowing the senior year students from both schools would be in attendance as the live crowd for the event. Although the live audience would mean more pressure, it was also there chance to show why they’d been chosen for the team above all others. 

Fifteen minutes later and the tournament was underway. To the left side of the small wrestling arena was the senior year of TNA Academy, each student clearly excited, with some of them holding on to hand made signs, supporting their own team. The only one whom seemed unhappy was Mariah, sat in the front row with her arms folded across her chest and anger written across her features, as if being there was ruining the night she had planned out. To the right side of the arena were the senior year students of WWE High, each of them lively and anticipating what was to come. Like the students of TNA Academy, they had hand made signs and were ready to cheer their team on, whether that was to a win or failure was anyone’s guess. 

Tamina Snuka had started the show against ODB. Both teen girls known for their strength, evenly matched throughout most of the match. ODB used her speed to her advantage, where as Tamina used her pure strength and determination. WWE High had won the match, following Tamina performing her father’s signature Frog Splash from the top rope.   
Dave Batista took to the ring next, almost seeing his opponent as a joke. The smaller scruny teen seemingly fight an uphill battle. Yet despite that he had the students of his own school behind him. The cheers being what motivated him throughout the match. Even when Batista had made quick work of the smaller teen, ending the match with a spear and Batista bomb. Putting the tournament even more in the favour of WWE High. Upon the match finishing, he headed off to the back, more than happy to cheer his team mates on from back there. Whilst also grinning when he knew who was up next. 

Eric Young made his way down to the ring. Already knowing whom his opponent was and determined he’d break the calmness of the opposing teenager. Soon enough the lights went out with the long guitar strike echoing around the arena. The flickering candles, glowing at the top of the entrance music. Just like in practice, as the music kicked in, Aleister rose up from the stage. Yet something about him seemed far more calmer and menacing about the Dutch teen. The students in attendance had fallen into silence, as if hypnotised or intimidated by his presence. The match itself had been a battle. With the momentum favouring each team at different times, both boys displaying their lack of sanity, although Aleister had gotten the upper hand, the moment he sat crossed legged in the centre of the ring, right in the middle of the match. Seemingly confusing Eric. The match up had ended with Aleister preforming the Black Mass, the Dutch teen pinning Eric before returning to the crossed legged position. 

“See Matt. WWE High can show your lot a thing or two” spoke Michael Cole from his spot on the commentary table, for the night only sharing a table with Matt Striker. The more experienced man, not being able to resist pointing out what was happening. Especially after Matt had spent hours before hand talking the team of TNA Academy up, speaking of how good they were under pressure, even how they could easily defeat WWE High again. Yet the opposite had thrust far happened. Matt Cordona had quickly be defeated with ODB and Eric Young both putting up a good showing, before ultimately failing to defeat their opponent. 

The next bout was the ladies tag team match. Alisha Maher and Tasha Steelz entered the ring first, doing their normal and well practised ring entrance, attempting to get the crowd hyped up. They’re confidence obvious as they were the best tag team for the girls in TNA Academy. Yet they’d paid little attention when being told whom their opponents were. Even going as far as to ignore their opponents were not only sisters, but identical twins. Upon the Bella Twins appearing on the titantron, the WWE High side erupted into cheers, as if they’d previously been unaware of whom was facing the team of girls. Nikki and Brie come out, focused on what they had to do. A game plan clearly in mind. 

Brie started the match against Alisha. Alisha quickly gaining the upper hand. Yet the momentum turned upon Brie moving out the way of a running knee, wasting little time in tagging in the stronger Nikki. The fearless one, taking every move and even motioning for Tasha to be tagged in. Tasha attempting to play dirty much like her tag team partner did, Nikki soon delivered a forearm to Tasha in response to a kick to the mid section. On the outside Brie dived off the ring apron, catching Alisha and ensuring she wouldn’t play a role of interference in the match. Just as Brie delivered her drop kick on the outside of the ring, Nikki locked Tash in position for the Rack Attack. Thrust ensuring a fourth win for WWE High, and forcing TNA Academy to up their game if they wanted to win. 

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield. As the music hit, Dean Ambrose appeared at the top of the stairs in the centre of the WWE High sections, quickly and carefully he made his way down to the ring, stretching his arm and clicking his fingers as he went down. Erratically getting over the barricade upon reaching it. He soon rolled in the ring, in time for his childhood friends entrance music to begin. Dean merely stood in the corner waiting, recalling times of the past, when the pair had been growing up. Even the talks of forming a tag team. Yet instead they had taken different routes to their dream thrust far. Although both had made it into a wrestling school and had discovered themselves along the way. 

As soon as the bell rang, Dean got his head back in the game. Although not quick enough to avoid clobbering moves from his opponent, or from allowing Sami to get the upper hand. He could hear TNA Academy get more excited the longer Sami had control and was beating him down. Yet for some reason he couldn’t find the will to fight. At least not until his eyes landed on Summer. The leggy blonde willing him to fight, to stand tall despite his opponent being an old friend. Dean’s wicked grin come to his lips upon being thrown towards the ropes. Bouncing off them with ease to deliver a clothesline with some malice to it. Stunning Sami to the point he was able to continue on the match in control and ending it quickly with the Dirty Deeds. Holding the back of his neck from a nasty landing he gone through during the match. 

“I can’t believe this. What is wrong with TNA Academy tonight. 5 straight loses” uttered Matt Striker, worry in his voice as he questioned whether the school he worked with would be able to win the remaining seven matches and pull out a victory on the tournament. Michael Cole didn’t utter a word in response as Dean showed sportsmanship by helping his old friend to his feet, shaking his hand before leaving, being the first one to really show friendship towards the opposing team. Yet it also being obvious the two teens knew each other from before. “I have hope, we can pull off a win. The girls single matches are yet to come. If anyone can win its Mickie” uttered Striker as he turned to face Michael, the other commentator still not convinced of such a thing. 

“She’s got a challenge a head of her in the form of WWE High’s Demon” responded Michael, speaking the nickname of the teenager in question. “Lets not forget Mickie has been giving Morgan motivation over the last week. Like Brooke has to stand face to face with AJ Lee” uttered senior commentator, turning his attention back to the ring when the students of TNA Academy began to cheer. Hail Sabin. Echoed through the arena, as the teenager in question stood at the top of the ramp, to his side was the two toned teen he’d been dating, Velvet Skye. Both of them with smug looks firmly on their features as they were convinced they had the upper hand. Chris had Velvet someone whom could easily interfere in the match. Both teenagers convinced Punk would have no one at his side. 

Look into my eyes, what do you see. The cult of personality. As if the students of WWE High, knew who the song belong to, they began to cheer or sing along with the words. Punk appeared at the top of the ramp, stepping aside to reveal AJ Lee would be accompanying him, even if she had her own match later on. He soon knelt down on one knee, AJ holding her bracelet wrist in front of him, as if he was looking for the time. Upon doing so he put his hand together as if to form a megaphone, nodding for AJ to do the same. 

“Its clobbering time” shouted the pair in unison, before making their way down to the ring, Punk with an ordinary walk, where as AJ skipped ahead and around the ring, although she didn’t enter. Instead stopping in the corner opposite to where Velvet and Chris stood waiting. Before the match began Velvet insisted of giving Chris a good luck kiss, something that only made Punk and AJ roll their eyes. As soon as the bell rang both teens locked up, both fighting to get the upper hand and thrust control of the match, yet Chris also keeping match as AJ, her signature crazy grin placed firmly on her features, yet she wasn’t watching the match but Velvet the opposite side of the ring. Sabin quickly locked in a headlock, although Punk quickly got out of it. Sabin’s response was to attempt a high flying move although missed and rolled off into the corner, only to turn around and be met with a running knee from Punk. 

Velvets attempts to involve herself in the match, had quickly been interrupted by AJ, the smaller brunette had climbed into the ring as Velvet had done, intercepting her before she reached the boys by literally jumping on her. The commotion alone distracted both boys, although Punk took advantage of it, setting up and hitting the GTS on Sabin, before locking in the Anaconda Vice, determined he was going to win by Submission. His grin turning cheeky upon Sabin tapping out. Upon which he released the hold and exited the ring, leading AJ backstage again. While wondering if Vince had thrust far been pleased with what he got regarding his request. 

The following match was Natalya against Kiera Hogan. The faster teen had quickly gotten the upper hand, quickly proving linage didn’t mean anything when it come to skills and style. Despite Natalya having a few flurries of enemy and the upper hand for a couple of minutes. Kiera had ultimately won the match and gotten the first official win for TNA Academy. Her win being met with cheers and clapping, even Dixie dared to smile as she believed the tides were changing in her favour. Beth was up next against Deonna Purrazzo, despite the Glamazon starting off with the upper hand, a missed move had allowed Deonna some time to recuperate and gather some momentum. The same momentum she held on to. Just like Kiera before her, she’d done the match, although she knew she’d been in a fight with it. Beth had ensured Deonna wasn’t going to win without a fight. 

“Oh man this next match up is going to be epic. The Good Brothers against The Hounds” commented Michael, knowing this match could go either way, everyone knew it. Just like all could see both sets of teenagers had respect for each other, as if they’d met somewhere before. Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield. Just like with Dean, the duo of Seth and Roman appeared at the top of the stairs on the WWE High side. Both opposite sides as they began to make their way down to the ring. Roman climbing over the black barricade where as Seth jumped over it with a ninja roll. Both men clad in their swot gear. Yet just as they reached the ring, the music changed to that of their opponents. Luke and Karl come out, both as confident as their opponents, as if neither of the four were bothered about winning, but putting on a good match for those watching. 

The match started out with Luke and Roman, both when attempting to display their power as they fought in the middle of the ring. Luke staying on his feet again Roman’s clothesline, where as Roman had ultimately been knocked over by Luke’s shot to his legs. Things reaching excitement when Karl and Seth were tagged in, in the place of brutal strength was exciting high flying moves. With both boys displaying their athleticism. Carl diving off the top rope to catch Roman who’d been invested into his brawl with Luke on the outside, where as Seth had successfully done a suicide drive on to Luke to level the playing field. Yet despite the effort, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson had ultimately won the match. Seth having been taking out upon Luke stepping aside on a move and using Seth’s momentum against him. That leaving Roman to fend against both of those on the opposing team. The match ending with the Magic Killer 

“Oh man was that a match to watch” commented Matt, cheering loudly upon his team clawing back another one. He hoped the next match would be just the same. The match both commentators had mentioned earlier. Morgan Devitt vs Mickie James, only Mickie would have Magnus at ringside with her, where as Morgan had opted to go out there alone, despite the odds placed against her. The arena fell into silence for a few minutes, just as students were beginning to question what was happening, Mickie’s music began. She did her entrance as she’d been practising, Magnus at her side as they both entered the ring. The country teen’s smile remained unmoved as she waited for her much darker opponent to make her entrance. It being clear Mickie was confident she could and would defeat Morgan. 

Bring me out. Come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I’m breaking down. I don’t want to fight alone any more. Bring me out, from the prison of my own pride, my god I need a hope. I can’t deny, in the end I’m realising. I was never meant to fight on my own. Morgan soon made her down to the ring, sparing a few seconds to look to those who had come to watch the tournaments final round. Her ring gear effortlessly showing off her darker ring persona, a grin soon appeared on her lips as she neared the ring. Watching as Magnus stepped out the squared circle, as if he knew this match was going to be a fight. Upon the midnight haired teen reaching the ring she stopped at its side, shouting come on to the crowd as if hyping them up. Upon doing so she steeped through the ropes and took off her archer jacket, prepared for the fight to come. 

As the bell rang both girls locked up in the ring. Mickie pushing Morgan back and slapping her across he face. Her comments repeating the same words Mickie had been saying to Morgan all week, since finding out she’d been offered a place at TNA Academy. The only response to her comment was a forearm to the mouth, as well as a kick to the midsection. Not a word escaping her lips, even when Mickie began to fight back against her. Delivering a forearm of her own, followed by a clothesline, along with a back breaker or two. Mickie once again striking Morgan with a slap, yet regretting instantly when Morgan pushed her back with some force, delivering a perfectly time super kick shortly after. She soon grabbed hold of Mickie, clotheslining her several times before using the stomps while she attempted to rest in the corner. 

When Magnus attempted to interfere by standing on the ring apron, she responded with a vicious round house kick to the side of the head. Possible rivalling Aleister’s black mass. A comment Michael made mere seconds later. Morgan soon pulled Mickie to her feet, setting up the Demon’s End, although she quickly changed caused when she felt Mickie struggle against her. To which she grabbed a hand full of the other teen’s hair, yanking her down to the ground before going for her submission. Just for added bonus, making sure she faced Magnus and the students of TNA Academy, as if playing wicked mental games with them. All while making sure Mickie knew none of them could help her. A grin appearing on Morgan’s lips as Mickie tapped out 

“Looks like Mickie James and Magnus just discovered why we call Morgan, our Demon” spoke Michael, working out and knowing Morgan had just sealed TNA Academy’s fate. “I mean did you see that devastating kick to Magnus. That had some malice behind it” added the senior commentor, he seen the hope dwindle in Matt’s eyes as he checked the scores, even confirming it with Michael, yet he still had to continue on. Matt knew even if Brooke and James won their matches, WWE High would still win the tournament. His hopes of defeating the school and having as good of a team as last year, had come crashing down. Just as it appeared Dixie had already realised her school wouldn’t win and thrust couldn’t continue to brag. 

The last of the girls matches was Brooke Tessmacher vs AJ Lee. Brooke had entered the ring to a quiet reaction as if most had little hope of her beating the teen known as the Geek Goddess. AJ’s reaction on the other hand was the complete opposite. Full of cheers and confidence. The smaller Brunette had made fast work of Brooke, the match being the shortest in the tournament. Brooke had been more occupied with tormenting AJ, instead of showing her wrestling skills, so the match had considered of AJ using the Shinning Wizard followed by her submission of the Black Widow. Even Brooke had tapped out quickly, much to the dismay of those supporting her and her team mates backstage. 

The final match of the tournament was Triple H vs James Storm. Both considered to be the team leaders. Both teenagers more than determined to win the match if only so they could say the beat the other and won the last match of that year’s tournament. Although Triple H had gotten the upper hand, his vicious punches, and knee strikes. James had a flurry of momentum to difficult to stop. Even as both boys went for their finishers several times. Triple H going for the pedigree several times, with James either sliding out or lifting his opponent up to counter the move. Despite the display and overall match put on by both boys. The match ended with James Storm pinning Triple H following a nasty Eye of the Storm. Yet despite that he couldn’t say his team had won. 

“You’re winners of this years Wrestling School Tournament is WWE High” spoke Lillian Garcia, reading the results both the commentators and the heads of each school had been doing. All while ignoring the comments Dixie had written regarding each students on her sheet. The cheers of WWE High’s students become so much louder, as the wrestling team come out to the ring. The confetti soon began to fall from the rafters as Vince joined his team in the ring with Booker. Daniel Bryan leading the YES! Chant throughout the WWE High section of the audience. 

They had done it. WWE High had beaten the reigning champions and regained their lost title. Booker soon opened the barricade to allow the students into the ring to celebrate with their winning team. Just as it was obvious to Vince the celebrations would be going on around the school for a little while, something he wasn’t to bothered about. Just as he knew all that remained for the senior year students to do now, was take their exams, prom night and finally their graduation. The wrestling team had done their school and peers proud.


	15. Chapter 15

Mere weeks later and the senior’s had completed their exams. Despite the celebrations have ended the week the exams had started, Vince and Linda had gone on to arrange festivities the entire school could take part in, both teachers and students alike. Those of the wrestling teams had become popular with younger students. Just as the group known as the Photographers had finally gotten the entire year together to complete the yearbook photos. The tutor, year and wrestling team photos having been taken. Everything was going to plan, especially as Linda finished of preparation for the students graduation, ensuring all the speakers were aware of the role they had to play, as well as sending out a poll to allow them to elect their own class Valedictorian. 

That specific day however was open day. Where all the students to have been accepted at the school would be wondering around the large school building. Vince had instantly found use for his senior students, collaring each social group as they wondered passed and ensuring they’d have more to do with their time than wait for the end of the school day. Yet he’d also chosen the senior year for another reason, knowing their different social groups was what made them different from other years both before them and after. They showed what made them stand out with pride, yet despite their difference, they had gotten alone and supported each other when it mattered most. 

Vince was in the schools gym, the senior students in their social groups, scattered around the large echoing room. All waiting for the moment when Linda lead the impending freshman students through the vanished door. It wasn’t long before the squeaky door opened, a steady flow of students walking in, doing as they were instructed to do by taking a seat on one of the many folding chairs set up. Picking up the booklets provided for them as they did so. Bayley waving over to those she already knew, much to the confusion of some of those who followed her. Once seat each student looked around the hall, quickly noticing the groups of seniors there, yet their concentration was directed to the booklets, and the activities they could choose from throughout the day. As if the whole day was meant to welcome them to the school. Vince soon stood on the makeshift stage, ensuring the microphone worked before continuing on with his speech. 

“Welcome to WWE High. As you already know I will be your headmaster Vincent Kennedy McMahon. As my students you’ll get the fun of call me Vince. Here at WWE High we are on first name bases, unless you’re in trouble” started Vince, speaking of the causal and friendly nature of the school, how everyone was on first name basis with each other, teachers even calling their students by their nicknames if asked to. “Since all you will be attending after the summer holidays, this day is for you to get used to the school and have some fun before all the normal periods begin. The booklets in front of you detail activities arranged and includes a map of the school. Several of the current seniors will also be wondering around to offer their assistance as well” added the headmaster, not wasting time with speaking off what the school had to offer, he knew all to well they were already aware of it, hence why he skipped in favour of what the day was truly about. “I know, most of you fear trying to find you’re place. So I ask my seniors to lend a hand. They are truly the most unique year we’ve had here” announced Vince before stepping aside as well as motioning for the first group to come to the stage. Knowing one person from each group had been elected to speak. 

“Hey there. I’m Nia” started Nia, looking to her family members around the room and even behind her, a soft smile coming to her lips, how they’d somehow gone their separate ways but also stayed together. “Behind me is Daniel Bryan, Sonya Deville, Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, Naomi Knight and Jimmy and Jey Uso. Together we are the group others call the Campaigners” spoke the Samoan girl, she knew they had truly earnt their group name, especially with what they’d done during their time as students. “We’ve always been told, we’re the gobby ones. In honesty they have a point. We’ll do all we can to be heard, using anything from our voices to signs. As we did with trying to get the recent school celebrations to include all years” explained Nia before she stepped back to join her group, each of them walking off stage together. The majority of the vote having gone to Nia to be their elected speaker, much to Daniel’s disappointment. 

“Hey stars. I’m The Miz. These tough looking guys behind me are Hunter Helmsley, John Cena, Dave Batista, AJ Styles, Kevin Owens and Cesaro. They may look intimidating but secretly their the biggest softies you’ll come across. The girls can back me up on that” spoke Miz, laughing when Kevin pointed to himself and uttered the word softie, all while looking to the others. The act seemed to have worked as the girls in the sea of new students seemed to lighten up a little bit, as if his words had confirmed what they knew to be true. “Oh we’re the jocks by the way” added Miz as his group left the stage, almost as if he had forgotten to name what the sporty boys were known as, even when it was obvious. As they left, the allowed the next group to take the stage, encouraging them as they did so and thrust showing the softer side Miz had spoken of. 

“Er Hi. I’m Edge” announced the first of the photographers, ensuring everyone of his group were on the stage before he continued. “These lot are Alexa Bliss, Beth Phoenix, Eva Marie, Natalya Neidhart, Christian, Mustafa Ali and Ricochet. Together we make up the Photographers” added the blonde as he looked around the group, ensuring he would point to each one as he mentioned their names. “We’re normally the ones organising something or running around like chickens with cameras. Can be a sod to catch the odd few, namely the outcasts. Any ways. Welcome to WWE High” finished Edge as he welcomed them to the school, stepping off the stage. Seeing the Cheerleaders were up next, he knew much like the jocks, they were far kinder than they appeared. 

“Welcome. So as you can see we girls make up the Cheerleading squad” began Stephanie, seeing as some eyes lit up, as if some had doubts if there was even a cheerleading squad for the school. Yet she was happy to show there was one and the uniforms in which they wore. “These ladies are Rosa Mendes, Kaitlyn, Maryse, twins Nikki and Brie Bella, Charlotte and Carmella. I’m Stephanie” finished the headmasters daughter, each of the girls standing information with their black and red cheerleading outfits clearly on display. Each with a black ribbon in their hair somewhere, together they performed a little routine, as if putting on a show for the soon to be freshman students. After the routine, the girls left the stage, a grin appearing on their lips as they noticed the next group to stand before the judgemental stares of the newer students. 

“What’s up my hommies. I’m Tamina, a member of the Jokers. Along with these lads behind me. They’re to scared to speak” confidently spoke Tamina, offering some humour to the situation as she winked to the crowd, receiving some chuckles and laughter from those around including Vince and those of her own year. “These boys are Drew McIntyre, he’s got a battle going with Pretty Ricky over there. Jeff Hardy, Aleister Black, Wade Barrett, Viktor and Konnor. If they’re pranks to be pulled you can guarantee we’ll be there, as will our close friend of the outcasts” finished Tamina before jumping when Aleister yelled boo behind her, to which she proceeded to chase the Dutch teen from the stage and around the room, laughter echoing from the scene as if it had been done on purpose. As the chase took place, the remaining members of the Jokers bowed as if it was all part of their master plan, there they left the stage, knowing the biggest group of the year would be the last up. 

“Hey everyone. Our rather large group is known as the Outcasts. Known for welcoming anyone and accepting them for who they are” started Punk, still trying to work out why he’d been elected to speak for his group, yet he knew it intrigued many to see the vast difference in appearance. Especially in the girls, how you had girly, gothic and everything in between. The boys too showed their difference in both personality and in appearance yet somehow they’d made it work. “We’ll started with the ladies. We’ve got the bubbly Emma, the lovely Layla, fashionable Summer, the dark Morgan and the crazy AJ. Although only small in number, these ladies keep us on our toes with the unexpected” he continued as he described something about each of the ladies he called close friend and girlfriend. Yet he knew each of them were proud of their difference. “As for boys. I would say gentlemen but that’d be pushing it. We have Sami Zayn, Adam Rose, Adrian Neville, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, Dolph Ziggler, Justin Gabriel, Randy Orton and Sheamus” finished Punk, hearing AJ burst into laughter, as well as seeing the looks he got from some of the boys, as if they were offended for not being called a gentlemen. 

Yet as Punk looked around the sea of next years freshman students, he seen how each of them lit up. As if they were glad there was a group for those whom had no place in the remaining social group. Or if they’d learnt they could start their own if they felt they didn’t belong with the others already existing. Each of the students left the stage, feeling as if they had achieved something, as if their unity meant something to someone else outside of their family like group. Vince soon returned to the stage, finishing off the speech with information the students would be needing for their fun day. A few rules they had to follow and what time breaks and lunch were. As soon as he was finished, he looked to each of the senior year social groups, as if giving a signal for them to do something previously arranged. 

At which each group did their own version of a secret handshake. The Jokers stood in a huddled circle as if they were on some football field, the Jocks stood in a single line, shoulder to shoulder with an arm draped over the shoulder of the one stood either side of them. The Cheerleaders incorporated their pompoms, holding them together in the middle of their circle, the photographers like the cheerleaders stood in a circle with their hands piled on each other, where as the Outcasts, put a single fist in the centre of their circle, as if symbolising their unity. 

“WWE High. Then. Now. Forever” loudly voiced the senior year students, as if they spoke as a family unit rather than teenagers thrown together. They’d all gone on the same journey of discovering whom they were, who they wanted to be and finding their place within the school. With help from those around them they had succeed, they’d each found a version of their own happiness, even experienced at least one high school romance, even if it was with someone outside of the school, with another school. They’d all been brought together not only by their choice of school but their love of wrestling and their journey of growth. 

Following that Vince released the students whom hadn’t volunteered to stay behind and help. Allowing them freedom to go home if they wished to. Adam, Adrian, Layla, Justin, Sami and Randy had stayed behind to help where they could, even if it was as simple as walking the future freshman students to their destination or pointing them in the right direction. The rest of the mix and match group left after saying their temporary goodbyes. Heading to the car park, speaking of what they could do as they went. The remaining girls already having it planned out, they were off dress shopping, ensuring they’d be ready for prom when it finally rolled around. Seth had kissed Morgan goodbye, as Dean had done with Summer, even how Punk had done with AJ. Yet the two toned teen couldn’t ignore the gut feeling something was wrong or out of place, even when he tried to shake it he couldn’t get rid of it. 

“You alright brother?” asked Dean, quickly noticing how Seth kept looking back in the direction Summer had driven her red Nissan in, as if hoping the girls would change their minds and come back. Seth soon turned to both Roman and Dean, the trio being the only ones left in the car park of their group, seemingly not having a plan or destination in mind. He knew the duo waited for an answer, yet he was unsure how to put his uncertain feelings into words, where it would make sense and get the point across clearly. 

“I can’t shake the feeling something’s wrong” quietly responded the two toned teen, as if he was unsure of his own words. “It started when I kissed Morgan goodbye a few minutes ago. Like I wont see her again” whispered Seth, as if he was hurt by his own words. Dean looked on with seriousness, as if the words spoken had sparked something. Roman on the other hand recalled the last time spoke of such a feeling. Last time it had been regarding Lacey, sure enough she’d left the school and broke his heart. The Samoan almost knowing it would be stupid to ignore the feeling, even more so when Dean also confirmed he’d gotten a similar feeling the moment Summer’s car had left the lot moments prior. The Samoan soon sent a text to keep of the girls, asking them to text when they were at the mall and on the way home, just in case anything happened, and to give each of them peace of mind they were okay. 

At the mall, Morgan, Emma, AJ and Summer were in the second or third dress shop. Both blonde teenagers determined to find their perfect dress, they knew it had to be the perfect style and colour, while not being too over the top. Yet both girls envied AJ for finding her dress so quickly, the first store they’d visited. Summer was determined her dress had to make her both look and feel as if she was a princes, where as Emma wanted something that showed her bubbly personality, maybe something that sparkled to match those bubbles. At that moment AJ and Morgan were happy to look through the accessories the store had on display, listening as Emma and Summer went through dress rack after dress rack, as they debated whether a dress they wanted to try on was amongst them. Yet almost instantly a sapphire blue glittery dress caught Morgan’s attention, there she pointed out to AJ before motioning over to Emma. 

“Emma” called AJ, as Morgan went off to pick the dress up from the rack. Being sure neither blonde teen had reached the rack yet. “What about this one?” questioned the smaller brunette, seeing the confusion pass over the Australian’s features, even more so when AJ held no dress out for her. AJ soon chuckled and pointed over to Morgan whom held the sapphire dress up. Almost instantly Emma’s blue eyes light up. Almost as if she knew her friends had found her dress without really trying. She soon went over to Morgan, checking the dress out, as if ensure it had all the things she hoped for. Upon deeming it had, she gently took the dress with a soft thank you and a smile before heading off to the changing rooms. Summer the opposite side, clapping to herself upon finding what she considered a contender. She soon took the white corseted princess dress from the rack, quickly heading to the changing room before anyone could stop her. 

“More” called Summer. She been walked to the changing rooms when she looked over to her two dark haired friends. Noticing quickly AJ now had her entire outfit, from the dress, to accessories and shoes. Where as the gothic teen only had a small bag of accessories and another with a shoe box in it. Yet she didn’t seem interested in looking for a dress or even trying any on. “Why aren’t you looking for a dress sweetie?” asked the leggy blonde, noticing how Emma had stopped and turned around, as if she just realised Morgan was the only one who hadn’t tried on a dress or even been interested in looking for one. Morgan looked to both blonde and AJ at her side, seeing the concern in all three teen’s eyes. All three knew she was going to the prom, they’d all be witness to her accepting Seth’s offer of being his date. 

“My dress is on order. My mum got it specially design and made. Its due tomorrow” responded Morgan, reassuring all three girls, she still intended to go to prom. Giving them peace of mind, Summer and Emma soon returned on their journey to the changing rooms, where as AJ and Morgan shared what each other had brought in regards to the jewellery and the shoes they’d chosen to go with their dress. Morgan had gone for a simple medieval style chocker, black in colour with some silver tints to it, the matching bracelet. For the shoes, she like AJ had chosen a simple pair of black heeled sandals, both girls laughing upon realising they’d chosen the same ones. It wasn’t long until the two dark haired teens were in conversation as they waited for Summer and Emma to come and show them the dresses, as if they were on a catwalk of a fashion show. 

“Oh my god. I’m so getting this dress” voiced Summer, walking from the dressing room, a soft smile on her lips, although it got bigger upon seeing herself in the mirror. It was perfect and what she was looking for. “I feel like a princess and look one” added the leggy blonde, twirling slightly to see the layers of the skirt sparkle in the light. She soon lifted the front of the dress to walk over to her friends without tripping. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the shoes she thought would go perfectly with it. The simple white sandals with silver decoration on it on the shelf behind by AJ and Morgan. “I’m getting those shoes too” uttered Summer, only grinning more upon noticing both dark haired girls giggling at her, most likely from her reaction to the dress she wore. Yet she didn’t mind it, even more so when she joined them, seeing just how girly she had gone in those moments. 

“Alright girls. Tell me what you think?” spoke Emma, her Australian ascent coming through think, now she had regained her composure from the laughter, she’d walked from the changing rooms just after Summer, being hidden behind the mass of white fabric and Summer’s dress in general. Yet like AJ and Morgan, she wasn’t really one for dress shopping, but had allowed herself to go girly on this one occasion, after all it was for senior prom. Even when the boys didn’t understand the fuss, to the girls it was important to have the right dress. Emma personally loved the dress Morgan and AJ found for her, the colour making her eyes pop a little more, the style was elegant but fun at the same time with the one shoulder thing, plus to her it cinched in, in all the right areas, thrust showing all her figure. 

“Damn girl” commented Morgan, almost stunned by how beautiful the blonde look, even how happy and confident she was to be standing there in the dress. “You look like you just walked from the pages of a magazine” uttered the English teen, her ascent clearly ringing in her soft voice. Summer merely gave her the thumbs up as she went off back to the changing rooms, her heart set on the white dress she’d found, just as determination appeared in her eyes over getting her hands on those shoes. Emma soon did a little twirl for her two dark haired friends, walking to the mirror mere seconds later, although she quickly turned to face the racks close to the seating area when she could have sworn she seen Mariah with several other girls. Yet she soon shook the feeling of uneasiness and looked to her reflection, even more so when she noticed neither AJ or Morgan seemed to spot either of the girls. 

“You look like you’ve come from your own fairytale” spoke AJ, offering her own compliment, also spotting the girls, but determined nothing was going to ruin the shopping trip, especially the girl bounding they had going on. Emma soon headed back to the changing room, knowing she didn’t have to get the accessories or shoes, having gotten them from the other stores they’d visited before. Just as she knew she didn’t have to worry about her make up scheme, already settling on a highlighted natural look. She could admit she wasn’t the girlist of girls, but on this occasions she was more than happy to fall into that category. 

Once the girls had gotten their dresses and other things for prom. They headed back to the car with the intention of returning home. Each of the girls well aware Mariah and at least two others were following them, although they couldn’t say for sure how long they’d been trailing them. AJ had spotted them in the second dress shop, where as Summer was sure they were also in the first one. Morgan on the other hand had brushed off as a coincidence, although she did feel uneasy when the girls followed them to the mall parking lot, only to walk in the opposite direction upon the four getting into Summer’s car. Summer soon pushed the feeling to the back of her mind when she put on a mixed CD, ensuring there was music for all of them to listen to for their trip home. 

The CD only started to play the second song, when both Summer and Emma noticed another car seemingly following them. The same uneasy feeling haunted both of them as they turned off on to a quiet road. As if that was the cue, he car behind them ran sped up, swerving to smash into the side of the red car, thrust forcing it off the road and tumbling down a near by ditch. When the car finally come to a stop. Summer whacked her head off the stirring wheel with some force, Emma had smashed her own head off the dashboard at some point, although she felt a searing pain through her right arm. Morgan and AJ on the other hand, had been pinned in place when something from the ditch had pierced through the side of the red car. AJ was knocked out instalty when her head smacked off the passenger window, where as Paige was no better off, the majority of the impact being toward the back passenger side behind the driver, where she had been sitting. 

The Australian teen was the only one still conscious, looking around the wreckage, she panicked upon seeing her friends, even more so upon realising all three had been knocked out. She worried for the two pinned in place, both with blood coming from head wounds. Both now a far cry from the dancing and singing pair they’d been mere moments before. Summer soon started to show signs of life, a simple cough as she began to regain consciousness. Emma looking out the side of the car, as if on instinct, only to see an unknown make silver car speeding away. The same one which had been following them and caused the accident, as evident by the wrecked front side of the car. 

We book our flights those years ago. I said I loved you as I left you. Regrets still haunt my hollow head, but I promise you that I will see you again. 

The chorus of the song stuck constantly repeating itself as Emma’s vision started to fade, she was unsure if it was due to an injury she suffered, the shock of things or something else entirely. The Australian teen didn’t know how long she’d been out for, but when she regained her sense of reality, she was in an ambulance, one of the paramedics holding something to her head, as if they were trying to stop something, yet it soon dawned on her she also wore an oxygen mask. She soon started to panic again, mainly as it hit her what had happened and worry over her friends. They weren’t with her which only made her worse, nor did any of the paramedics speak other than to attempt to calm her down. Almost as if they were unsure what to say regarding what happened. Yet soon enough her world returned to the darkness it had been before, as she once again lost consciousness. 

In the kids park where the group of mix and match students could normally be found. Seth’s phone had began to ring. Although it was just the trio of Seth, Dean and Roman, as it had been most of the after room. Their conversation being interupted by phone going off. To which point the two toned teen reached for the mobile device, quickly recognising the number be ringing as Morgan’s house phone, so automatically assumed it was her to be calling. With a soft smile he answered the call. 

“Hello” spoke Seth, surprised when he recognised the voice on the other end as Maddy rather than Morgan. Yet he was also curious why she’d be ringing him, especially when she’d made her destain towards him clear over the months. “Maddy. What’s up?” asked Seth, his smile beginning to fade, as the feeling to be stalking him all afternoon returned with a vengeance, as if telling him the call was somehow connected to it. Yet the seriousness of something hit Seth the more Maddy spoke. “What happened? Are they okay?” asked the two toned teen, fear evident in both his voice and his body language as he responded with his question, yet his response had quickly caught both Dean and Roman’s attention as if they suddenly realised it wasn’t Morgan calling as they originally thought. “We’ll pick Sami up on the way” spoke Seth before saying a quick bye and hanging up, all put running from the park upon grabbing his things, panic clearly setting in. 

“What’s going on?” rushed Dean as both he and Roman all but chased Seth. Their own uncertainty settling in. The lunatic teen soon ran in front of Seth, while the Samoan teen went ahead to the car, if it to get it ready, at least knowing they needed Sami for something. “What do we need to pick Sami up for?” asked Dean, as if attempting to distract himself from the sinking feeling he was getting. Seth soon began to realise, he was causing more panic by not saying anything, thrust he attempted to calm himself down, gripping on to Dean’s shoulders as he did so. 

“There was an accident. Summer’s car was found smashed up in a ditch. All four girls are at the hospital” responded Seth, revealing what was panicking him. As if the his gut was telling him that was going to happen, screaming it at him almost. With those words, Dean ran to Roman’s car, informing him before texting Sami to inform him they were on their way to pick him up, along with what had happened to the four girls. Upon reaching the hospital, the four had entered the lobby, meeting Punk their. Charlie, Morgan’s father appearing to be waiting for them, as he motioned them over to the elevator, intending on taking them to the floor all four of them clearly wanted to go. Upon reaching it, he calmly lead them to waiting room. There Morgan’s mother Alexz waited, as did Summer’s aunt and uncle and Emma’s father and AJ’s mother. All were silent as they waited for news on their loved ones. 

All looked upon a doctor entering the waiting room mere minutes later, seemingly making a b-line for the large group. The doctor soon looked to the list, as if unsure which to approach first, yet he could clearly see the hope in the teenager’s eyes, along with the obvious dread over what was happening and what could possible happen. He soon settled on addressing all of them at the same time, figuring it would be far easier than addressing them on at a time and repeating the aspects of the accident over and over again. 

“The four girls suffered varying injuries from the accident. From what we can gather Miss Devitt was on the side where the direct impact happened. Both she and Miss Lee were pinned in place by a long broken pipe. Both need surgery to fix internal injuries” started the main man on the case, looking down upon delivering the worst of the news, yet at least knowing it could only get better from there. “Miss Rae is currently drifting in and out of consciousness, she sustained a nasty head injury, we’d be best to keep in her for a days. As for Miss Dashwood, she’s just coming round. All things considered she’s mainly uninjured besides the broken arm. We had to give her a sedative to calm her. You can go and see her” informed the doctor. Revealing although Morgan had gotten the worst of it Emma had escaped the accident with minor injuries, she’s just panicked when it come to the other . 

Dean soon stopped, turning to take seat on one of the seats nearby. Seemingly shocked to hear just how bad things were, tears in his eyes over it. Seth leant against the nearby wall, sliding down it with tears slipping down his cheeks, Punk was no better, seemingly in shock over the entire thing, Alexz carefully leading him to the chairs, ensuring he was sat down, noticing how pale he’d done. Sami on the other hand, left with Emma’s father, intending to visit her. Yet he couldn’t help the rest of the emotions to come crashing down on him, the fear and dread, the sadness and uncertainty, all of it hitting him at once as if trying to remind him how valuable time was.


	16. Chapter 16

Sami had returned to the waiting room after Emma’s parents had left. Intending on dragging the other teenage boys with him, the blonde Australian had asked for them. Although she was clearly dazed and had little idea where she was due to the drugs, she had enough sense to know they were there and wanted to see them. With some reluctance the boys had agreed to go, following Sami as the adults left behind promised to update them when they returned, if anything had changed. Upon re-entering the white washed room, Sami returned to Emma’s side, noticing she’d fallen asleep again, to which the red head gently took hold of her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her head, ensuring he was careful not to hurt her further. Roman and Dean took a seat on the other two chairs in the room, where as Punk and Seth opted to lean against the wall, both attempting to keep their minds on the good rather than focusing on the bad. 

“The car” suddenly yelled Emma, bolting upright as if she’d had a nightmare about the accident. Yet once again she was reminded it was real by the hospital room and the searing pain through her arm. “AJ and Paige were trapped, bleeding. And Summer. Are they okay? Please tell me they’re okay” uttered the Australian teen, clearly terrified by what happened and what her memory was constantly replaying to her. Yet it also become clear to Dean, Emma was none the wiser on how the other three girls were doing, just as it was obvious she was terrified by it and the trauma she’d experienced. 

“Shhh. Its okay Emma ….. “ started Sami, it being clear he intended on telling her the truth on what was happening with the trio of girls. Just as it was clear she knew something wasn’t right. The way she looked to Dean, Seth and Punk as if the answers she was looking for were written on their faces. Yet before he could continue one of the four boys cut him off. It being clear they had another intention in mind. 

“Their fine” spoke Dean, from his seat on one of the plastic chairs, the same ones used in schools. “Doctors are checking them over now, making sure there’s no serious injuries” added the lunatic teen. He knew his words were a lie, yet he’d for her own good. Knowing if she knew the truth, then she’d blame herself for what happened and feel guilt for getting away with minor injuries. Dean soon left the room, as did the others upon being instructed to do so by the doctor attending to her. Almost instantly Sami had sent him a look, knowing he need not word his question as the shaggy haired teen would understand it. “She’s just woke up, dazed and full of drugs. Telling her the truth will just send her in to shock or a panic attack. She needs to focus on herself” explained Dean, attempting to hold back his raging tears as he’d explained why he’d lied to Emma. Revealing he’d done it for her rather than to lie to himself as Sami had expected. Seth soon pulled one his best friends closer, knowing both felt the same emotions ripping through them, as did Punk. All three of them faced the unknown. 

Hours later, seen no less worry for those there for Morgan and AJ. Their condition seemingly being kept from them, as if it was a secret they weren’t allowed to know. Sami had once again returned to Emma’s side, following in Dean’s footsteps when she asked about the others. Dean was with Summer now, having been pulled along by her aunt and uncle when they were given the go ahead to visit her. Although he gone willingly at the encouragement of his friends. Roman on the other hand, had gone to the police. Believing he had information on what had happened, remembering the many messages he’d received from Mariah since she’d been expelled from WWE High. Almost instantly he knew she had something to do with the accident. Yet his suspicions had been proven right when he seen CCTV footage from the accident. Recognising the silver car in question as Mariah’s, yet he also felt dread in the pit of his stomach of what else would do, if she wasn’t stopped. 

Back at the hospital, Summer had woken up. Like Emma she’d remembered the accident immediately but after mentioning the silver car following, couldn’t say what happened after it. Punk stayed with AJ, her mother having giving him permission to stay with her, almost as if she knew AJ would ask for him upon waking up. Yet Punk hated the sight he was greeted with as he was sure Seth would have been with Morgan. AJ lay motionless in the hospital bed, a heart monitor at her side beeping away as a breathing tube ran from her nose. Seth had been greeted with a similar sight, although her parents were there every day he went to visit, her brother in Chris also being there, always making sure he spoke to her, tell her jokes and about his day. Only a few times had Maddy being there. Although the two toned teen struggled to work out if she didn’t want to see her younger sister in the state she was in or just didn’t want to go. 

“Morgan its me” started Seth, as he sat by her side again. The only person there that day besides himself was Chris, her brother ensuring she had things she would recognise around her when she finally woke up. “I know you can hear me. So I hope you know I’m not leaving your side again, not after what happened” whispered the teenager, making himself a silent promise of being at her side when she woke and the midnight haired teen in anyway he could. “Emma has been released now, Summer woke up both keep asking after you and AJ. AJ is like you, just a bit better off” spoke Seth, the same whispering tone as before as he wipe away stray tears from his eyes. It being clear to Chris, the two toned teen only wanted one thing. “Wake up Morgan please. I love you. Just come back to me” finished Seth, determined like Punk was his hope would remain strong. Yet he soon turned to retelling the times they’d spent together as a story, hoping it would will her to wake up. 

Weeks late had seen Summer released from the hospital and back at school alongside Emma. Both girls feeling as if they were strangers, even feeling uncomfortable by the looks other students sent their way and the whispers to often follow. Yet to the surprise of many the entire senior year had banded together upon being told of the accident in a school assembly mere days after it happened. Some students had gone on to decorate the lockers of the four girls, where as Brie Bella had sent cards around the year to be signed, intending on giving them to the girls. Nikki had been put in charge of getting the girls something to show they all cared. Coming up with two giant teddy bears, both of which were at least four foot in height, yet she also come with two slightly smaller bears, giving them to Emma and Summer upon them returning to school. 

Stephanie on the other hand had gone to her father. The intention of asking him to do something. She had asked if he could post-pone the senior prom. Even handing him several pieces of paper with the signatures of all senior students, even some teachers. Vince had first denied her request, yet upon understanding why she’d asked, accepted her idea. Realising she asked the prom to be pushed back in order for both Morgan and AJ to attend it. Ensuring neither of the girls would miss out on the important school event. Yet she also gone to the remaining members of the Outcasts, asking them to do something, to campaign and ensure neither girl missed out on the chance to be prom queen. 

AJ had woken up mere weeks after the accident, confused and with little memory of what happened. Only bits and pieces of the accident come to her. Yet when Punk had finally answered her question on what happened, a wave of emotion had hit her like a tone of bricks. She’d been heartbroken to learn Morgan was the only one who had yet to wake. Sami had visited her several times, bringing the giant teddy bear with him as Emma brought the card from the senior year. Sami also explaining where the teddy bear had come from, while also seeing as AJ acknowledged his words even if she did seemed a little lost in her own head.

“Marry me AJ” uttered Punk, before he really knew what he was saying. Upon realising the words to have slipped from his lips, he looked around the room, how Emma seemed excited for the question and possible answer, how Sami encouraged it, as if he knew everyone needed a distraction and AJ looked at him as if she was unsure or he’d spoken another language. Yet as it set it, she seemed confused by his question. “I got a taste of what my life would be like without you. It sucks. I would rather spend my life with you, rather than another day without. I love you that much. So AJ Lee. Will you marry me?” spoke Punk with a little more confidence, even when he never intended to ask her, at least not yet. He’d planned on asking her the day they graduated. Yet the accident had forced him to wake up and see what was in front of him. He learnt a valuable lesson, just as he had long since accepted there was no one else for him besides his crazy AJ. Yet AJ could only response with a nod of her head, unsure how to sum up the single word needed to answer the life changing question asked to her. 

Seth was with Morgan, Chris in there also reading a her favourite Harry Potter book out loud. As if to will her awake. Seth had his head on the bed, holding o to her hand as he listened to Chris’s soft words and the heart monitor steadily beeping. Yet he had perked up when he felt her fingers tighten around his hand for mere seconds before she’d loosened her grip again. Yet hope hit him upon hearing her groan moments later, Chris stopping what he was doing to reach over to her, both boys smiling upon realising she was finally waking up. Chris hugging her tightly, being careful with her fragile body although he quickly noticed her confusion, it being clear she had no idea where she was let alone what happened. 

“Why am I in the hospital?” asked Morgan, her voice cracked and broken from lack of use. Seth quickly reaching to get the glass the table at the end of her bed. Helping her to drink it as relief washed over him. Both had expected her to ask, it being clear she had little memory of the accident, much like AJ hadn’t remembered it straight away, even now the smaller brunette struggled to remember everything to happen. Morgan soon looked to Seth and Chris, then around the room as if she was waiting for one of them to answer or someone else to enter the room. 

“You were in a car accident” spoke Chris, seeing the uncertain look to passover her features before being replaced with confusion. “AJ, Summer and Emma were with you. Summer and Emma are back at school now, minor injuries. AJ woke up a few days ago. Both of you in the back got the worst of it. You’ve been out for around three weeks” explained the older Devitt sibling, being careful with the words he chose, even more so when he noticed she still seemed confused, as if something wasn’t quiet registering with her. “What’s up Morgan?” asked Chris, seeing how she seemed to go between confused and scared with every word he spoke. Seth too noticing how she reacted to what he said. As if something about it had scared her. 

“Why can’t I remember the accident?” questioned Morgan, uncertainty shinning in her blue eyes as she voiced her words. Just as it was obvious she was concerned for the others, as well as over why she couldn’t remember the event she’d been told about. “Are the others okay?” asked the midnight haired teen, at least accepting the comfort both boys offered her in the form of hugs. Chris whispering things to her, as if to give her comfort and calm her down a little more. Yet Seth couldn’t help the happiness to flood him or the concern to shine in his eyes. 

“Emma, Summer and AJ are okay. If anything they’re worried about you” responded Seth as Punk and AJ entered the room. The smaller brunette practically running over to Morgan, wrapping the midnight haired teen in a tight hug, a smile on her lips as she did so. “Daft question, what’s the last thing you remember?” asked Seth, attempting to gage how much she remembered before the accident. He knew with AJ, the last thing she really remembered was talking to Morgan while Summer and Emma tried on dresses, after that it was fuzzy to her until she woke up in the hospital. 

“Vince collaring us about something. Showing next years students something” responded Morgan. Confusion on exactly what it was she couldn’t remember. Yet soon enough one of the doctors assigned to her floor come to check on her, hopefully with answers on why she couldn’t remember the accident, or anything of that day. He had simply said the head injury had likely caused memory loss, just as their was little in the way to get it back other than time. During that time, Summer, Dean and Roman had arrived, as if they had been wondering around the hospital. Each had greeted both dark haired girls with a large smile and a tight hug. 

“Don’t you ladies worry. You haven’t missed Prom. Steph got it post-pone so neither of you would miss it” spoke Summer, recalling when Stephanie had done that, how she was so determined every member of senior year would attend the important event. Yet she could also remembering Linda doing the necessary things to ensure it would be moved. The hotel had been cancelled, although they’d been asked to cater instead, ensuring they’d still get the arranged amount or double if need be. Vince had allowed the senior year to design all the decorations and the overall theme of the event, the photographers had been chosen for such a task, the willing theme was to embrace the love of wrestling. Yet it was the group known as the Campaigners whom had the most important job. Making as much noise as possible to promote the prom’s new date and reminding students to dress in their best. With their posters and megaphones, they were able to get the message across. 

“Although for some reason TNA Academy have rented the school gym for their prom” informed Punk, recalling when he’d found out about that, finding it odd to say the least. Yet he hadn’t questioned it, at the time he’d been more preoccupied with AJ and the girls. The group merely looked at each other with Chris shaking his head, as if to shake away the comments to pass through his mind. Yet a grin appeared on his lips at remembering his own prom, the pranks he’d help pull and how one the teachers had slipped over a flower to have fallen from one of the girls dresses. Even how another had been ID for alcohol due to two boys towering over him. The terrible dancing and even the embarrassing moments. All of it come back as he hoped those around him got to create their own lasting memories together. 

“What are we still doing here if prom is in two weeks?” asked Summer, knowing her car had been destroyed and assumed the things they’d brought had gone with it to the scrap yard. Roman could only grin to Summer’s reaction, knowing no shopping was needed. Chris to knew it although he found the amusing side to Summer’s reaction, as if he being waiting to witness such a thing. “We lost all our things, better hope there some good dresses left” uttered the leggy blonde, seemingly ignoring the look Roman sent in Chris’s direction. Just as the older man recalled the boys being called round in the hopes they would recognise what belonged to who. Summer soon turned to Roman, as if she suspected he knew something, Punk in the background attempting to hold back his laughter as Dean merely held up his hands as if to surrender to her. 

“Relax” spoke Chris, instantly regretting his words upon noticing the leggy blonde was on the verge of having some sort of meltdown. “Dad remembered you girls were going prom shopping. He got the things from the police before the car was scrapped” reassured the older Devitt, noticing quickly how Summer seemed to calm down upon hearing all the shopping done that day had been saved. “Its at home, he asked the boys to come and help identify what belonged to who but didn’t get very far” explained Chris, as he revealed where the items brought that day were, as well as revealing they were safe. His mother had ensured they were but somewhere out of Maddy’s reach, knowing she’d rifle through in order to claim something as her own. 

“Mum still planning on the after party?” asked Morgan, recalling her mum asking to borrow her phone for something. Yet she remembered her parents had always tried to do what was best for each of them regarding their prom. With Maddy she’s stayed at someone else’s house for the after party, although their dad had to go and get her in the early hours of the morning. They’d help the after party at their own home for Chris’s prom, all sorts of things being done although there was drama with Maddy when she threw one of her monumental hissy fits. Chris could only nod to the question, knowing their mother was planning more than that now. She planned on a girls day, sending the girls to the spar for the afternoon before returning in time to get ready for the big event. She’d thrust far arranged everything with Seth’s mother Sarah, as the mother of one intended on hosting the large group of boys. 

“She’s got more than that planned. You ladies have a girly day planned out for you. Spa, hair, make up, prom and the after party. Dad arranged something for all of you the following day, he thought of it upon finding out Bayley wasn’t a senior” responded Chris, revealing what was planned for the girls and something else had been arranged for them for the following day. “You boys have got your own day sorted out. Sarah is sending you lot to get your tux’s. She even asked all the girls something” added the older Devitt, as he seen the confusion to pass over most of them, especially Seth upon his mother’s name being mentioned, yet he supposed that was what all the secrecy was about over the weeks. As if she was purposely focusing on something else to distract him or prepare for something he’d forgotten about. Prom.


End file.
